Intrusion
by Jules8
Summary: A hazardous rescue mission to a hostile planet leaves the team fighting for their lives.
1. Default Chapter

Stargate SG-1  
  
INTRUSION  
  
by Julia Reynolds  
Julia@wrenlea.demon.co.uk  
  
DISCLAIMER:   
Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/ Viacom,  
MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written  
this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has  
exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original  
characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. Not to  
be archived without permission of the author.  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
SHOCKWAVE  
  
  
Into the cold evening air came the brutal sound of an energy weapon  
discharging, swiftly followed by a loud raucous cheer. The unmistakable  
voices of men engaged in untold savagery. The sound of monsters on the  
loose. Of a race lacking the chains of morality or the burden of  
compassion.  
  
As the slim pale figure hit the floor, eyes cast skywards, the light  
within them banished forever, a silence filled the chamber. There was  
no groan of pain, no regrets, just the simple, soundless extinction of  
life.  
  
"Want more my little friends, or are you going to tell me what I need to  
know?" the harsh voice taunted as another of their kind was dragged  
soundlessly into the light and pushed to its knees.  
  
"It is time." The whisper was soft, urgent. Its owner standing within  
the shadows, hidden from view.  
  
With eyes lowered, its companion nodded, its face a picture of calm  
resignation.  
"Yes, I will go," came the sad reply as it turned to leave, turned to  
seek out those who could help. Before it was all too late.  
  
  
oOo  
  
  
  
A thick silence smothered the atmosphere of the briefing room, the sound  
of the gently whirring tape player breaking the monotony. Only the  
light from the flickering screen gave away that there were people  
present. Its strange glow illuminating their expressions for a single  
moment and then fading, the light dancing across the room. As the  
footage unfolded in front of their eyes, a long, exasperated sigh pulled  
their attention away. As four sets of eyes glanced in his direction,  
the owner of the sigh shifted deliberately in his seat.  
  
Colonel Jack O'Neill was a man who head butted authority with alarming  
regularity. A regularity which was the cause of much heated debate in  
higher military circles. Tonight, however, had started out to be the  
exception to the rule. Called to an emergency briefing at midnight,  
he'd taken it on the nose and dragged his tired backside up the stairs  
and into the room. Now, with a growing irritation gnawing at his gut,  
his patience with his Commanding Officer was starting to wear thin.  
  
He sat at the farthest end of the briefing table and rubbed  
energetically at his tired, grit filled eyes. He squinted, peering  
closer as the MALP camera scanned the immediate vicinity to the alien  
Gate. He shrugged and turned to look at General George Hammond with a  
frown. His usual mask of cheerful tolerance a distant crease on his  
forehead.  
  
"And this is a view of?" he muttered irritably, finally breaking the  
silence, curious as to why he should have been called to an urgent  
meeting in the early hours of the morning. Curious as to why it was so  
damned important to view this tape, here, right now, before his team  
could recover from their last mission.   
  
In fact, Jack O'Neill was feeling pretty pissed about the whole damn  
affair and if something real interesting didn't emerge on this tape soon  
he wasn't sure he'd be able to remain civilised for long. Commanding  
Officer or not, he was getting close to protesting. He only had to  
glance at his team to know they were more than dead on their feet.  
  
"Bear with me, Colonel," General George Hammond said, realising that his  
best officer was close to losing it with him, but trying to keep as calm  
a voice as he could muster. A voice which drawled slowly and patiently.  
A voice which exuded calm at the worst of times, and yet tonight the  
voice was agitated and even he couldn't mask it. At the same time a  
vaguely anxious look passed across his features, his finger holding the  
remote control play button down.  
  
Dr Daniel Jackson exchanged a puzzled look with Samantha Carter. His  
boyishly handsome features reflecting the worry they were both beginning  
to feel. Jack was reacting just as Daniel would expect him to. Tired,  
irritable and impatient. The General however was unusually on edge,  
despite his pretense at otherwise, and that was a cause for concern.  
  
The Major raised her eyebrows and yawned, then put her hand to her mouth  
to stifle another. Her other hand ran firmly through her short blond  
hair and pulled it back from her face. They'd been given forty-eight  
hours stand down only six short hours ago. Forty-eight hours of  
promised rest after a particularly arduous mission to rescue SG-5 from  
some back of beyond planet. A planet which had turned out to be  
inhabited by pretty near cannibalistic natives. A planet on which  
they'd lost two good men and been on their feet, awake and fighting for  
some thirty-six hours. She felt tired and she felt irritable. She  
empathised with her senior officer and his attitude and wished that in  
some way, whatever was on the tape would turn out to be a mistake. She  
wanted sleep. Sleep and a warm bed. Not much to ask.  
  
"There!" Hammond almost shouted, shattering the silence and making more  
than one nerve twang. He hit the pause button and moved towards the  
screen, tapping it hard, then rewinding and pressing play again so that  
the scene could unfold. So that they could make no mistake about what  
they were witnessing.  
  
Carter found herself jumping down from the table on which she had  
perched, and moving towards the screen herself, her eyes mesmerised by  
what had appeared in front of the MALP, her tiredness temporarily  
forgotten in the surge of adrenalin.  
  
"Oh, my God," mumbled Daniel, pushing his glasses firmly onto the bridge  
of his nose. He rose to his feet and joined her.  
  
O'Neill stared at the screen and his brow furrowed even deeper. He ran  
his hand briefly through his greying hair.   
  
"Oh for crying out loud," he muttered under his breath and felt his  
hands clenching together, his nails biting into the skin beneath, an  
anger rising, fresh from within. Now he understood the General's  
urgency. Now he wanted to be a part of whatever needed to be done. His  
tiredness temporarily banished, O'Neill stared, his mind racing.  
  
"How?" Carter asked hesitantly, as she gazed at the view which the MALP  
was obligingly showing her, "It doesn't make any sense," she added  
tentatively.  
  
O'Neill moved his hand to his mouth and stared silently. His thoughts  
turning over. He didn't answer her. There was no point. He agreed  
that it didn't make sense. And yet the evidence was in front of his  
eyes. He felt the stable presence of Teal'c move near to his shoulder.  
The Jaffa's quiet voice saying what they all felt, all knew inside.  
  
"We must help him, O'Neill."  
  
  
oOo  
  
  
Carter cupped her hands together around a hot, welcoming mug of coffee  
and sat back on the chair at the briefing table. She waited impatiently  
for the caffeine to kick in. How many times had they watched the  
recording? She'd lost count. Her mouth felt like the bottom of a  
bird's cage and her clothes seemed to be stuck to her. She knew she  
needed sleep, lots of it. She also knew that she wasn't going to get  
it. Not now. Not having seen the tape. Not having realised that they  
would have to go in as soon as possible. They had to help.  
  
"I'm not happy about sanctioning SG-1 going in without some back up,"  
Hammond argued hopelessly and patiently, as he sat back in his chair and  
put his hands on the desk in a futile gesture of finality. "I'm sorry.  
Either you accept a back-up team or you don't go." He knew he was  
arguing up against a wall. It was an empty threat and he knew it. So  
did they. He knew he had to try. He knew he'd fail. He was right.  
  
"And what? We leave him to the slaughter which could happen if we don't  
try to rescue him? Come on, General. You and I both know I'm right,"  
O'Neill argued back. He felt tired, drained. The adrenalin rush had  
subsided. He was resigned to facing another battle and soon. He  
couldn't sit back and watch while some alien species held prisoners and  
taunted them with it. One particular prisoner in fact, of a race he  
respected, and who respected him. At least he believed that. A race  
who were important somehow to their own future, to Earth's future. A  
race who figured high in the rescue stakes, whatever the cost.  
  
"Look. If you send a back-up squad with us, they could be killed the  
minute we step through that Gate. I don't think some gung ho squad  
careering in, watching our butts is an option. They don't have the same  
knowledge about the prisoner or frankly, sir, the same history with that  
particular prisoner." He continued. "My team is prepared to take a  
chance. The others don't have that option. You know it would be a  
blood bath if they tried, General. You know it."  
  
"I believe that Colonel O'Neill is correct. They may be expecting you  
to send a large rescue force, General Hammond. In fact, they may want  
you to. A small group will have the tactical advantage. A larger group  
will not." Teal'c fixed his dark eyes on the General as he spoke.  
  
Hammond sighed with frustration. "And what sort of tactical advantage  
do you think anyone has?" he said looking from Teal'c to O'Neill.  
  
"Well..oh, hell, General I don't know, damn it. Just give us a chance  
and we'll work one out. We haven't failed yet and you know it!" O'Neill  
said, his voice rising with passion, his eyes burning fiercely.  
  
Hammond ignored his officer's tone of voice, his impatience. He knew he  
was right. This team. This best of all his teams had had their backs  
against the wall more times than he cared to remember. This team had  
always come through. They were the most passionate, caring bunch of  
soldiers he'd ever had the pleasure of commanding, even if Daniel  
Jackson didn't really count as a soldier, Hammond sure felt like he was.  
SG-1 always had a way of bringing home the goods, against all the odds.  
The trouble was the odds were real stacked up against his people this  
time and he wasn't sure how they were going to get over them.  
  
"General, are you sure the first signal definitely originated from  
there?" Daniel asked quietly, ignoring O'Neill's impatience and  
frustration. He had questions of his own.   
  
"Quite sure," Hammond replied, grateful for the interruption and  
relieved to be engaged in conversation with a less volatile member of  
SG-1.  
  
"Um..just so I can get this straight in my mind..so you sent the MALP in  
response to what?" Daniel continued, wanting to get all the facts  
straight in his head before he jumped to the same conclusions as Jack,  
that there was no alternative other than to go in totally unprepared for  
what might greet them.  
  
"A standard Earth distress signal," the General replied, quietly  
confident that he had all the answers Jackson would need.  
  
"So, the aliens were able to communicate our standard SOS to elicit the  
response they'd hoped for," Daniel surmised, thoughtfully turning it  
over in his mind. "Interesting," he added.  
  
"It's possible, Daniel. We've been sending messages out into space for  
decades now. They could have picked one of ours up and be using it to  
their own advantage," Carter commented.   
  
"Or they could have tortured it out of their prisoner," O'Neill muttered  
under his breath.  
  
Carter shot him a look, trying to communicate that they knew what he  
needed to do but wanted to get there at their own pace, but he didn't  
seem to notice. She could almost taste the impatience about to boil  
over.  
  
"It has to be a trap," Daniel concluded, shaking his head. "Why send a  
distress signal when you're the ones holding the prisoner? It makes no  
sense unless they want us to think it was sent by their captive. Surely  
they don't think we're that gullible?"  
  
Carter nodded. "I agree with Daniel, sir. They want us there and they  
don't care how they get us there."  
  
"Oh, come on you guys. We know they want to get us there. We know it.  
Let's just go in and get the little guy out. What do you say?" O'Neill  
said, and looked from one to the other.  
  
Carter knew that look. She also knew what she had to do. She nodded  
her agreement, followed swiftly by Daniel. "Count me in," he said and  
caught the look of appreciation from O'Neill.  
  
"I concur," said Teal'c quietly.  
  
Hammond rose to his feet. No more debating. He'd known all along, in  
his heart, what their reaction would be. He'd called O'Neill and his  
team back from stand down because he already knew what was necessary.  
He'd already been given his orders, from higher up the chain. From the  
highest in fact. The President had been explicit. To let O'Neill take  
a team through and attempt a rescue of those who had been taken  
prisoner. Hammond was merely playing Devil's advocate and he knew it.  
He'd wanted O'Neill to take more people, not just his own four team  
members. What he wanted he didn't always get. Not with Jack O'Neill.  
  
"Very well, Colonel. You have authority to take your team through the  
Stargate and attempt a rescue." Hammond said and rose from the table.  
He felt a sense of relief in one way, but in a thousand others he felt  
apprehensive. What were his people going to face when they already knew  
it was a hostile environment? They were starting out with the odds  
stacked against them.  
  
"Ship out in twelve hours," he said and then looked at Carter and  
Daniel, his voice softening. "Major Carter, Dr Jackson, get some sleep  
before you do anything else," he advised gently, seeing their dark eyes  
as they both looked up at him. They looked like hell. The others  
didn't look much better.  
  
Carter nodded and smiled weakly. "Yes, sir," she replied. Hadn't she  
wished that some four hours ago? Now she had eight hours maximum to  
look forward to, and certainly not at her own place. She'd have to make  
do with a quick shower, a bed at the SGC, and a change of gear from her  
locker rather than a hot warm bath and a long sleep in her own bed.  
Carter sighed inwardly and steeled herself for the inevitable.  
  
Jack O'Neill looked across at the members of his team as Hammond left  
the room. This could prove to be their most dangerous mission yet.  
They were tired, unprepared and with no information on exactly what they  
were letting themselves in for. The enemy could be, in fact probably  
were, laying down a trap and here they were walking right into it. They  
had little in the way of choices, and little time to formulate a plan.  
  
Daniel was rubbing his eyes ruefully, his short brown hair looking  
uncombed and unruly, a stubble shadowing his chin. Always the  
idealistic member of the team, the archaeologist would be desperate to  
attempt the rescue. O'Neill knew that. He also knew that he'd be right  
there looking at his surroundings, the architecture if there was any,  
and trying to analyse the people they met. O'Neill allowed himself an  
ironic smile.  
  
Carter rose from the table. "I need to get some rest," she said and  
lifted the briefing pad on which she'd scribbled a few notes.   
  
O'Neill waved a solitary hand, excusing her, and watched her leave the  
room, the dark circles around her eyes telling him the whole story about  
how she felt. The tall, attractive, blond scientist would be moving  
hypotheses over in her mind as she walked, he knew that. He also knew  
that she'd got them out of trouble more times than he cared to admit.  
If things got tough out there, Sam Carter would be right there in the  
thick of it, and right there with an answer if they needed one.   
  
Daniel rose and muttered similar words about needing some sleep or  
dying. O'Neill smiled at the exaggeration and rose too. As Daniel left  
the room, O'Neill stopped to look at Teal'c. The Jaffa's face was a  
picture of composure. He looked fresh and untroubled by the lack of  
sleep.  
  
"This will not be easy, O'Neill," Teal'c said quietly. As usual his  
understatement was of no surprise to the Colonel.  
  
"You don't say," O'Neill quipped back and then added quietly "I know,  
Teal'c, I know." O'Neill sat down again, but heavily, and placed his  
hands on the large table in front of him.   
  
It seemed like the rest of the SGC were asleep. Hell, maybe the world  
was asleep. The place was hauntingly quiet. O'Neill had a vague memory  
of walking the floor with his own son when he was a small baby. Of  
staring out into the night sky and feeling like he was the only one  
awake, pacing with a screaming, teething infant. The memory pulled at  
some well-used heart strings and he swallowed them back quickly. He  
had no time for them right now. They'd have to wait. Regret was a  
useless emotion, rating right down there with guilt. O'Neill knew both  
intimately.  
  
A dull glow from two lamps in either corner, was casting shadows across  
the floor, lending the whole atmosphere a sombre effect. Pretty much  
how O'Neill felt at that moment, as it happened.  
  
"Okay, so what's your take on all this, Teal'c?" he asked, reaching  
across and pouring himself a fresh mug of coffee from the already  
cooling pot in the middle of the table. For a change O'Neill had  
dropped the sarcasm. He was serious. He needed Teal'c's thoughts on  
what they were about to face. He needed his experience and his calmness  
right now.  
  
"As you do, O'Neill, I believe it to be a trap," Teal'c replied quietly,  
his face registering no emotion.  
  
"Yeah, well.." O'Neill said, squinting his eyes as he did when he didn't  
know where to look. He nodded slightly. He knew it was probably a  
trap. In his heart he knew. That didn't stop him from wanting to go in  
there and beat the crap out of the aliens he'd seen on the MALP camera.  
The aliens he'd seen holding a member of the most peaceful bunch of  
people they'd met so far in their travels.  
  
The fear on the face of Nafrayu, was all he, Jack O'Neill, needed to  
see. He'd seen enough. The Nox were peace loving, damn it. O'Neill  
had difficulty in getting his mind around what he'd seen. About why a  
small boy was being held by a race of aliens he'd never encountered  
before, on a planet which they'd never visited.   
  
"It doesn't make sense, Teal'c" he said and met his eyes. Eyes which  
registered an empathy with what O'Neill was feeling. An empathy which  
O'Neill hadn't seen there before, at least not so obviously.  
  
He continued. "I mean, why haven't the Nox summoned help from the  
Asgard and they could have just gone in there and removed the aliens for  
them? And what the hell are any of the Nox doing there in the first  
place? Why didn't Lya or one of the others just make the aliens  
disappear? They seemed able to do it on their own world, and damn it,  
their gate was supposed to be inaccessible." O'Neill shook his head  
with frustration, a hundred questions tumbling chaotically through his  
mind, trying to find answers and failing.  
  
"I have a theory," Teal'c said and put his head on one side. O'Neill  
took this to mean did he want to hear Teal'c's theory.  
  
"Shoot," he said.  
  
"I have no weapon," Teal'c replied, looking puzzled.  
  
"Damn it, Teal'c, it's an expression, that's all," O'Neill said with a  
small degree of exasperation. "I just meant, give me your theory." A  
part of him usually found Teal'c's innocent reaction to strange sayings  
funny, but somehow any humour was gone from the room this night.  
  
Teal'c nodded his understanding. "I believe that these aliens are  
working for the Goa'uld to lure you, O'Neill, to their world."  
  
"What, me in particular or any old human?" O'Neill asked, somewhat taken  
aback by this bold statement.  
  
"I believe that they want SG-1 and that you as the leader is important  
to them," Teal'c replied.  
  
"And you believe this because..?" O'Neill said quizzically.  
  
"These aliens hold captive, a members of a race which could pose a  
potential threat to the Goa'uld. The Nox are a race which so far, the  
Goa'uld have been unable to overcome. They are allied with the Asgard.  
These aliens may possess other members of the Nox. It is also strange  
that they have chosen Nafrayu, a child who is known to us and to you,  
O'Neill. Does this not seem odd to you?"  
  
O'Neill nodded. He had to agree that the coincidence was alarmingly  
convenient. His heart sank at what he heard next.  
  
Teal'c continued, his voice calm but certain.  
"The System Lords would risk certain war with the Asgard if they were  
seen to have captured one of their allies, a member of the Nox, who are  
peaceful. I do not believe that they would risk carrying this out  
themselves. However, their hatred for you, the humans, the Tau'ri,  
has become an overriding obsession. You have hurt them, O'Neill. They  
harbour a burning desire for revenge. However, at present their treaty  
with you, overseen by the Asgard, must stand. By involving another  
alien race they deflect the blame onto them and away from themselves.  
They will not be seen to break the treaty.  
I believe that they will do anything to trap your team and take them  
prisoner. SG-1 symbolises the defeat which your race has inflicted on  
several of their own. Our deaths would be seen as a victory. Their  
possession of the boy is the lure, O'Neill."  
  
"Oh that's wonderful. So we're about to hand them their revenge on a  
damn plate," said O'Neill, his mind racing, turning over what Teal'c had  
told him. "Sweet," he muttered to himself.  
  
Teal'c raised his eyebrow.   
  
"Still doesn't explain how in Hell they came to get hold of the Nox in  
the first place, and why they or the Asgard haven't retaliated," O'Neill  
said, his thoughts a jumbled incoherent mess of hypotheses, plans and  
down and out fears.  
  
"We do not know of these aliens. We do not know the power which they  
possess," Teal'c advised quietly. "Perhaps the Nox and even the Asgard  
are in fear of them," he added.  
  
"Not on your life," said O'Neill with feeling. "The Nox don't need to  
fear anyone, and hell, the Asgard seem pretty able to take care of  
themselves. Well okay, they had a little run in with a bunch of  
spiders, but hey who's counting."  
  
"I agree that it is unlikely," said Teal'c unconvincingly. "But the  
evidence of Nafrayu's capture is there nonetheless, O'Neill."  
  
O'Neill rose from the table and started for the door. "I gotta think  
this one through, Teal'c," he said as he walked. "Somehow we've got to  
get through the Gate in one piece. Maybe take some extra firepower, that  
sort of thing. That's got to be our first priority."  
  
"O'Neill," Teal'c said before the Colonel could open the door.  
  
O'Neill turned, his eyes quizzical.  
  
"I have been reading about your Earth legends. Its mythology. Daniel  
Jackson has been instructing me so that I may better understand the  
System Lords and how they assumed the role of your Gods."  
  
"Well, that's great Teal'c," said O'Neill, confused at what this could  
possibly have to do with the current predicament. "I hope you've  
learned something."  
  
"I have," the Jaffa replied quietly and then continued. "Was it not  
during a great battle that an enemy invaded another's dwelling by  
sending a false gift?" he asked.  
  
O'Neill's mind raced, recalling his ancient history. He nodded. "The  
Trojans did," he said moving back towards the table, and then hit his  
hand down hard in front of him. Teal'c didn't flinch.  
  
"Of course," he said enthusiastically, "Teal'c, I could kiss you," he  
added and a broad grin spread across his face.  
  
Teal'c put his head on one side and raised both eyebrows.  
  
"Okay, okay, I won't, but a Trojan Horse, of course. It might just work  
here," he said and sat back down in his chair, pulling a large pad of  
paper from across the table and starting to sketch.  
  
He looked up momentarily. "I hope you didn't want to get any sleep," he  
said and then looked down at his drawing.  
  
"I did not," Teal'c replied, a glint of a smile crossing his face and  
burning in his eyes.  
  
To be continued.... 


	2. Chapters 213

Stargate SG-1  
  
INTRUSION  
  
by Julia Reynolds  
Julia@wrenlea.demon.co.uk  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
  
  
PREPARATION  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can we get some fresh coffee here?" O'Neill called out, not raising his  
eyes from the sheet of paper in front of him. Hammond closed the door  
and walked into the room, his eyes narrowing at the sight of a  
dishevelled O'Neill and a somewhat more composed Teal'c pouring over a  
large drawing.  
  
"Would that be morning coffee, Colonel, or just some more of the evening  
variety?" Hammond quipped lightly, his interest piqued at seeing the  
scene in front of him.  
  
"What? Oh, sorry, sir. I thought you were one of the Airmen doing  
rounds," O'Neill replied rising to his feet briefly and then sitting  
back on his chair. He ran his hands roughly through his hair.  
"God, I need a shower," he muttered and yawned.  
  
"Your team briefing is in three hours. I assume you haven't been to bed  
yet?" Hammond enquired as he picked up a telephone and asked for fresh  
brewed coffee and breakfast to be delivered to the briefing room.  
  
"Yeah. That assumption would be right," O'Neill replied and grimaced,  
flinging his pencil down. "We kinda got carried away," he added  
ruefully and then picked up his drawing to admire it.  
  
"Mind if I take a look," Hammond said as he peered over O'Neill's  
shoulder.  
  
O'Neill shrugged and passed it to him. "Not the best artist, sir," he  
said under his breath.  
  
"Oh you'll do, Colonel, you'll do," Hammond muttered as he eyed the plan  
with interest.  
  
"This would be a..?"  
  
"A Trojan Horse," O'Neill replied and looked slightly embarrassed at his  
Commanding Officer's raised eyebrows.  
  
"Would you like to give me some idea..?"  
  
"Well, actually I was kinda hoping to put this past Carter when she  
appears. If anyone can make this thing come together, she can," O'Neill  
said giving the General an apologetic look. "No, don't.." he added,  
wincing and putting his hand up in protest as he watched the General  
pick up the receiver and request Samantha Carter's presence in the  
briefing room immediately.   
  
"Oh, well just this once then.." he said and sighed. Carter would be  
tired enough as it was. Waking up to this would be a challenge.  
  
  
  
oOo  
  
  
Samantha Carter let the soapy water cascade down her arms as she  
luxuriated in what could turn out to be her last proper shower for some  
time. The warmth of the water was both relaxing and stimulating and she  
stepped from it reluctantly, throwing a large towel around her. She sat  
down on the bed and towelled her hair briskly. A comb through was all  
she really needed to lick it into some sort of presentable shape.  
  
She eyed her reflection in the mirror and grimaced. The dark circles  
were less, for sure, but she still looked exhausted. She pulled on her  
combat gear and boots and stood up. Fingering the dog-tags around her  
neck she sat back on the bed for a minute.   
  
Whenever they went on a new mission she always faced the same sense of  
excitement laced with apprehension. It wasn't an apprehension about  
what was facing them, or how she'd cope. She was a confident enough  
soldier to know that she could cope with most things, and better in  
some. She was also confident in her own abilities to handle the  
stresses and strains of serving as a Stargate Officer. No, it wasn't  
the mission which was causing the unease. It was an apprehension about  
who would hold the dog-tags in their hand if she died. Who would  
question why she'd given her life to the service of something they'd  
never know about or would never understand? She knew the answer and it  
hurt her.  
  
Her father might finally understand how much the life she now led meant  
to her. After all, he was a part of it now. A member of the Tok'ra,  
host to Selmek. He, above all, would understand. But what if the tags  
came home to her brother, Mark? He just wouldn't understand. She  
longed to tell him just how much her life had come together. Just how  
much she belonged here and how this team, this group of people, were now  
her family too. How do you tell someone that your way of life meant  
more to you than anything else? That travelling to other stars, other  
worlds meant more to you than staying on Earth? How could you tell  
someone when you weren't allowed to? Despite that frustration, Carter  
doubted that Mark would understand anyway.   
  
She fingered the chain and tags and swallowed back the feelings as she  
always did, pushing them to a place where they could be accessed later,  
if necessary. For now they were an unnecessary burden.  
  
The telephone rang as she rose to leave her room.  
  
oOo  
  
  
"I think we could use one of the supply vehicles as our 'horse', you're  
right," Carter said as she poured over the drawing which O'Neill had  
sketched roughly. "You want to take all this as well?" she added,  
pointing at a scribbled list of items, and looked up at him.  
  
"That would be the idea," he said and poured more coffee down his  
throat. Tiredness had been replaced by caffeine. "Can you do it,  
Major?" he asked, knowing the answer.  
  
"I'll need to have them rig up a small motor which could get us at least  
through the Gate to the other side. The bulk of the engine compartment  
has to be cleared to make room for the extra supplies if we want to keep  
them concealed but operable," she said, studying the list of  
requirements.  
  
"Major?" O'Neill said impatiently, his head on one side, not wanting to  
hear the details. Why did scientists always insist on sharing every  
precise fact, every problem? He wanted the bottom line.  
  
"I'll need two hours to have a vehicle equipped and converted," she said  
nodding, and lifted the sketches from the table.  
  
O'Neill quietly thumped the table in a gesture of satisfaction.  
  
"Enlist anyone you need to help you, Major," Hammond said from his seat  
at the table.  
  
"I will assist," Teal'c offered and rose to follow her.  
  
Carter nodded appreciatively and the two left the room headed for the  
storage and supplies area. As they left, Daniel came in, yawning and  
pulling his hand through his hair.   
  
"Ah, Daniel, nice of you to join us," O'Neill said and gestured to the  
breakfast which was laid at the table.   
  
"Am I late?" Daniel asked puzzled and then caught O'Neill's concealed  
grin.  
  
"Oh, I see, you all made a start without me," he said and grabbed some  
food.  
  
"Not really. Teal'c and I never actually finished last night," O'Neill  
explained. "Wanna hear the plan?"  
  
"Oh, you got one? ..Sure," Daniel said as he sat down. "General," he  
acknowledged with a nod.  
  
Hammond smiled at the young archaeologist who always managed to look  
dishevelled.  
  
"I gather you've been teaching Teal'c some ancient history," O'Neill  
said and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Um, yes. He expressed an interest and I'm just taking it further. He  
particularly likes the stories from the Trojan wars," Daniel said and  
bit into a piece of toast.  
  
"So I gather," O'Neill said, nodding and feigning innocence.  
  
"He told you about them?"   
  
"Oh he did more than that, Danny my boy. He came up with a plan to  
smuggle us in a little arsenal, because of them," O'Neill answered and  
grinned, folding his two hands triumphantly on the table in front of  
him.  
  
"Really? Which story did he..?" Daniel's eyes narrowed and he stopped  
chewing his toast. "It wouldn't be the one about the Trojan Horse,  
would it?"  
  
O'Neill smiled and nodded. "Quite a doosey don't you think?"  
  
Daniel stopped eating for a moment and contemplated the possibilities.  
He began to nod slowly. "It could work," he said and then smiled.  
"Good for Teal'c" he added quietly. "And that would be where I saw Sam  
and Teal'c hurrying off to?" he asked.  
  
O'Neill nodded.   
  
"Jack, I'd like to see the footage from the MALP again. I've been  
thinking it over. Something doesn't make sense," Daniel said.  
  
"Nothing made sense," O'Neill muttered and a sense of unease flushed  
through his system as he remembered the look of fear on the faces of  
those who were standing next to the Gate.  
  
General Hammond nodded and flicked on a microphone. "Get me the footage  
from PX3."  
  
"PX3? General, I kinda got used to all the planets having long, hard to  
remember numbers," O'Neill muttered, surprised. "Just call me old  
fashioned but.."  
  
"This planet isn't on the cartouche, Colonel. We had to run a program  
to sort out the symbols, and it didn't even come close to a match. For  
the moment we've christened it PX3. I'm sure Major Carter will allocate  
the correct coordinates to it when you all return, " the General  
replied.  
  
"You mean it has an extra symbol?" Daniel said, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Not exactly, Dr Jackson." The General sighed, continuing. "I was  
hoping to get Major Carter to run an extra program before you went but  
there won't be time. The planet isn't quite as far as the Asgard home  
world, but it's far enough. Certainly far away from any known  
coordinates from the Abydos cartouche."  
  
O'Neill and Daniel exchanged interested looks.  
  
Daniel sat back and folded his arms. Things were looking even more  
intriguing. They had a long journey in front of them.  
  
The Airman delivered the tape in under a minute and pushed it into the  
player, handing the remote control to Hammond.  
  
"All yours, Dr Jackson," he said as he handed the remote to Daniel.  
  
Daniel rose to his feet to be nearer the screen. For some reason, being  
closer helped him to concentrate on what was unfolding in front of him.  
He squinted through his glasses.  
  
For the first few minutes the camera panned slowly from left to right  
while the MALP moved forward down the ramp.   
  
"Okay, we've got what looks like sand. Thick groves of trees on all  
sides about a hundred feet from the Gate and little else," Daniel  
muttered as he paused every so often and stared closer. Then he re-  
wound for a second and played it again. Then again. Then he played the  
tape forward and started the rewind and paused again.  
  
"Daniel, you got something you want to share here?" O'Neill asked as he  
watched the footage rewind and play over and again. He pinched his  
nose, trying to banish the tiredness.  
  
Daniel nodded but didn't answer. Then he froze the film once more and  
pointed to the far left.   
  
"There! It's a small gap in the trees. You can see water," he said and  
moved the film so that the view to the other side of the MALP was  
showing. He froze the film again and pointed. "There! A body of water  
again, just showing through the trees."  
  
He turned to face them and took O'Neill's querying look and held it.  
"Did we get any footage from the other side of the gate, around towards  
the back?" he asked tentatively.  
  
Hammond looked at him, wondering where this was leading. "The footage  
towards the rear of the gate is where we first see the aliens and their  
prisoners," he explained.  
  
"We've all been so interested in seeing what was happening we didn't  
take any notice of what was surrounding the gate," Daniel explained as  
he flicked the play switch and watched the proceedings unfold.   
  
O'Neill swallowed down a feeling of discomfort as he watched the alien  
captors come into view and stare at the MALP camera, making no attempt  
at disabling it. The prisoner was brought into view and held in front  
of the camera, the dejected and yet defiant face of the Nox boy,  
Nafrayu, tugging at his conscience. The boy was dragged and pushed down  
to kneel in the sand. O'Neill felt his anger rise as it had the first  
time he'd seen the footage, but Daniel was moving closer to the screen  
and staring hard. Pausing and playing. Pausing and playing until  
O'Neill had to look away.   
  
Daniel turned triumphantly and banged the remote control down on the  
table.  
  
"It's a small island," he said, his eyes burning fiercely. "The gate's  
on an island," he repeated and watched as the General and O'Neill  
exchanged puzzled looks.  
  
oOo  
  
The embarkation room was pretty insignificant looking, in the general  
scheme of things. The SGC teams had encountered many different  
embarkation rooms, or Gaterooms, as Daniel liked to call them, on many  
different worlds. All different, all significant in their own  
appearance. Each Gate meaning something different to the inhabitants of  
each world and in their turn saying a lot about the inhabitants and  
their culture. Daniel believed that how a Gate was placed or how it was  
looked after could often tell him about the people before he met them.  
  
They'd found Gates which had long been abandoned. Gates which were  
guarded. Gates which were revered and had become part of some religious  
ritual. And here was their own Gate. Set in a dull grey room,  
surrounded by dull grey technical equipment and guarded, not as a  
treasure, but as a potential entrance for alien invasion and as an exit  
for their own exploration.   
  
Daniel often wondered what other races made of their own Gateroom when  
they'd arrived on this world. No glorious inscriptions to greet them.  
No gold pillars or carpets made from soft red cloth entwined with gold.  
In fact quite dull.   
  
Finding a Gate which was placed in the middle of a small, seemingly  
deserted island was one of the strangest settings he'd ever encountered.  
Probably rated up there with the one on the prison world in terms of  
strangeness really. Meeting the owners of this new gate was going to be  
quite an experience. He felt that thrill which he always experienced  
when he knew he was going to have the chance to meet with a race never  
encountered before. This time though it was tinged with apprehension and  
a gut feeling that this was going to be no picnic. To experience a  
living record of a planet and a people, was a dream come true for an  
archaeologist and a linguist. To encounter a dangerous group of aliens  
wasn't always a part of the dream process.  
  
  
Teal'c pulled on his helmet and gripped his staff weapon meaningfully.  
His own personal reminder of what he once was, of what he'd escaped to  
become.   
His staff and the Goa'uld larva which lay resting in his pouch. A larva  
which would grow to be an adult Goa'uld one day. Something they'd have  
to deal with when that time occurred. Something he had to push from his  
mind. And yet it was also a reminder of a past life and of a family who  
no longer saw him, but who knew that wherever he was, he was fighting,  
fighting for their freedom, for their very destiny. Teal'c raised his  
chin and held his head proudly as he fingered the buckles on his belt  
and pulled them tighter. He was ready.   
  
"Well, Carter?" O'Neill said enquiringly as he sauntered into the  
embarkation room fully kitted up, and looked at the impressively loaded  
supply vehicle which was being pushed into position on the ramp.  
  
"All ready, sir," she replied and pulled on her helmet. She tucked her  
dog-tags beneath her tee shirt and pulled her jacket across, zipping it  
firmly. Fastening the last few buckles deftly and tucking her knife  
into its holster behind her, she glanced up to see Daniel Jackson  
walking into the room.  
  
"Well troops. Let's go to it." O'Neill said, looking at each of them.  
He pulled his MP-5 to his waist and gripped it tightly.  
  
"Just a minute, Colonel."   
  
All eyes turned to see the diminutive figure of Dr Janet Frasier  
emerging through the side doors. She was obviously in a hurry.  
  
"Come to wave goodbye, Doc?" O'Neill commented, smiling at the petit  
brunette.  
  
Hammond allowed a smile to play on his lips at the flippancy of his  
officer even under extreme pressure.  
  
"No, Colonel. Come to make sure you take this with you," Frasier said  
firmly, her dark eyes flashing, and held out her hand. The small  
container was thin, metallic and nondescript. O'Neill raised his  
eyebrow.  
  
"Nice of you to give us a going away present, Doc, but what the hell is  
this?" he said fingering it.  
  
"You're equipped with everything I could think of for field surgery or  
emergency treatment. I've also included anything I could think of which  
might be of use for treating a seriously injured Nox, although their  
anatomy is beyond anything I've come across. Since I've never had the  
chance to actually treat one..."  
  
"We get your drift, doc," O'Neill interrupted gently. Jeez, Frasier and  
Carter were so alike sometimes, or was it just that they were both  
scientists. He mentally threw his eyes to the ceiling.  
  
Frasier threw him a glowering look, her dark eyes flashing once more.  
"Colonel, the box contains our most up-to-date antibiotic. It's more  
powerful than anything we've tried before. If you get a serious  
infection or if someone is seriously injured and you can't get them  
back, use it, but only on yourselves. I wouldn't like to try it out on  
an alien life form." Frasier turned to go.  
  
"Thanks," Carter said quietly from behind the supply vehicle.  
  
"Oh yeah, thanks doc," O'Neill added and caught the look of  
recrimination from Carter as he looked up. He shrugged.  
  
Frasier found herself smiling secretly as she went back out of the  
Embarkation room. Sometimes O'Neill had the charm of a rattlesnake.  
Other times however... She'd done her bit. Now it was time for them to  
do theirs.   
  
"Good luck, SG-1," Hammond said as he watched them move the supply truck  
up towards the gate, as near as they could, but not too near. Then they  
stepped back.  
  
Hammond turned and nodded at his Lieutenant in the control room.   
  
One by one the chevrons engaged, the glow above them always exciting  
Carter. She still felt the same awe that she'd felt that very first day  
O'Neill had walked her up the ramp and herded her through the gate. She  
still felt the excitement and the adrenalin rush.  
  
"Chevron six encoded," the monotonous tone of the young man rang out.  
  
"Chevron seven, locked."   
  
  
The gate spun into action. An enormous finger of what looked like  
silver churning water, shot out from the gate. This event horizon, as  
Carter liked to explain it, would, given half a chance, take anything in  
its path and incinerate it.  
Within a second it had retreated back to the gate and there it now lay,  
a calm pool of liquid, its volatility gone. A calm wall into which the  
SGC sent its teams. To pass through the Stargate and find what lay  
beyond was all that any of the teams had ever in their minds. Hostile  
planets and hostile environments were often filtered out by the MALPs  
before anyone went through. Of course, there had been times when the  
surprises on the other side were unexpected. When events could turn a  
peaceful environment into a war zone.   
  
This time however, this time was different. SG1 knew they were going to  
meet hostility the minute they arrived. They had no choice. They had  
no other options. The Nox had saved their lives before. Each member of  
the team knew that. Each member of the team also knew that they'd lay  
down their lives to help them if they needed to.  
  
As the Gate closed behind the team, General Hammond looked down and said  
a silent prayer.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE   
  
  
COMMUNICATION  
  
  
Golden yellow sands tapered down to the water. A vast silver vat of  
gently lapping water edging the island and blending with the night sky  
as it cast a warm red hue onto the ground and ocean beyond. The sun was  
a mere streak at the horizon, its dying embers warming the last vestige  
of another day. The ensuing colors were breathtaking in their complexity  
and diversity. An alien sky. An alien horizon. Noiseless, peaceful,  
forgotten. This abandoned world, this oasis of calm had only one  
purpose now. It was home to a vast ring, an enormous edifice of what  
passed as solid stone, but which was an alien material unlike anything  
encountered on Earth. A silent sentinel edged with lights that glowed  
in the darkness. A darkness which threatened to swallow every last  
piece of the day and turn it into the black inkiness of night.  
  
As the silence fell, the ring came unexpectedly to life. A grinding  
sound and energy infusing into the ring, thrusting a charge into its  
heart. A single finger of molten liquid threw itself out and then  
withdrew just as swiftly. It was as though the ring itself were tasting  
the air and recoiling in disgust. Yet it left a perfect circle of  
liquid at its heart, and through this it deposited its cargo.  
  
O'Neill stepped through the Gate and along a ramp. There were three  
shallow steps at the base. He paused before descending, his weapon  
poised, his eyes darting everywhere, focusing and refocusing within the  
darkness. He pulled the night vision scope down over his eyes and  
peered through its red glow, grateful for Carter's suggestion that it  
might be dark when they arrived. They hadn't risked sending another MALP  
through ahead of them, warning the aliens of their imminent arrival.  
  
He was tensed and ready for attack. Teal'c was at his side, staff  
weapon pointed in front of him, eyes scanning in every direction, alert  
and prepared. The staff hummed, ready to fire if necessary.  
  
The steady drone of a small motor broke the calm. The supply vehicle  
manoeuvred onto the ramp and started its slow descent.   
Carter had one hand on it, steadying its progress, close to the trigger  
which would turn the innocent looking supply vehicle into a military  
hardware store. The other hand rested on her MP-5, her finger caressing  
the trigger, her ears and eyes alert for any movement, any noise. She  
too had pulled down a night vision scope and was trying to get used to  
its bulk and the strange glow which it afforded everything. Daniel  
walked steadily at her side, his weapon held tightly but without the  
intent which the other three had. Daniel could kill if he had to, but  
his discomfort with being forced into a soldier's role had never quite  
left him.  
  
O'Neill raised a solitary hand and indicated with his fingers that they  
should cover all angles of attack. He was surprised not to have been  
fired on immediately. His body had been tense enough for it. Every  
sinew, every muscle poised for defence. Every nerve twanging, every  
part of him prepared. This silent calm was unnerving, to say the least.  
  
The trees loomed around them as tall silent sentinels, their dark  
unswerving forms towering over the team.   
  
"Teal'c, with me," O'Neill whispered. "Carter, you take Daniel and  
check the south side of the Gate."  
  
Carter nodded, shutting down the supply vehicle's motor. She moved  
towards the rear of the Gate in silence, her weapon poised in readiness.  
She briefly fingered the remote control on her belt, the one for the  
vehicle's extra little surprises. Just in case.  
  
Daniel's eyes scanned the darkness through his glasses. He'd opted not  
to wear the night vision aids, knowing that the last time he'd tried  
them he'd managed to break his glasses and spent the whole of that next  
day unable to see perfectly and wishing that he'd never bothered in the  
first place.   
  
"Carter?" the Colonel's voice hissed through the blackness once they'd  
come full circle around the Gate.  
  
"Nothing, sir," she replied softly, wondering why they were bothering to  
whisper when the place was obviously deserted.  
  
Daniel moved across to the DHD, an abbreviation they'd enforced when  
Dial Home Device became too much of a mouthful in times of urgency. He  
also remembered, with a silent smile, that Carter had been the first one  
to point out that the whole thing was very much like a telephone system,  
and that if you dialled a planet and got a wrong number it was because  
you'd failed to pinpoint the correct symbols and engage the chevrons on  
the Gate correctly. Simple really, quite simple.   
  
The DHD looked changed to Daniel. Even from ten feet away he could tell  
that the interface on the top was wildly different. There were no  
symbols at all, just a circle of colored panels, the center being black.  
A wave of panic washed through him as he moved towards it and touched  
one tentatively. Nothing.  
He felt a presence move close to his shoulder. Carter reached past his  
arm and touched another color. Still nothing. She frowned, confused.   
  
"Even if these are different settings they should still light up when  
touched," she said quietly, looking at him. Daniel shook his head,  
worried.  
  
"Problem, campers?" came O'Neill's half cheerful question, his voice  
slightly raised now, obviously acutely aware that the whole island was  
deserted and that they were the only inhabitants and were likely to stay  
that way unless they could get the Gate to play nicely.  
  
"This configuration of the DHD is different to anything we've ever  
encountered, sir," Carter offered warily.  
  
"I have faith in you, Major. Complete faith," O'Neill said  
encouragingly as he came to stand at her shoulder and look at the  
configuration. A sinking feeling set in as he watched the Major push  
each colored panel hard, with no result.  
  
"Incoming only?" he said.  
  
"Could be, sir," said Carter unconvincingly. "Although we do know that  
the aliens transmitted a signal back through the Gate to Earth and the  
MALP returned safely. That indicates two way traffic is possible."  
  
"How did the MALP get back?" asked Daniel quizzically. "We can't have  
operated it using our codes."  
  
Carter shrugged. "My guess is that the aliens sent it back.  
Essentially they've doctored the DHD so that only they can operate it."  
  
"These aliens were indeed determined to get us here," commented Teal'c.  
"And perhaps have ensured that we do not return," he added thoughtfully.  
  
"Sweet," replied O'Neill as he looked at the nearest group of trees.  
"Let's set up camp for the night and get our minds around the problem  
later."  
  
"Colonel?" Carter said, a question playing on her lips. He knew what  
she wanted to know. He would too, given her role as his second in  
command.   
  
"I'm kind of hoping our friends might pay us a visit over night," he  
explained. "They wanted us here, now they got us. Least they could do  
is come play with us." He hoisted his weapon close to his body.  
"Make sure the surprise package stays close," he added, indicating the  
supply vehicle with his head.  
  
Carter nodded and moved across to start the motor.   
  
Tiredness was a frame of mind. O'Neill kept telling himself that but it  
had long ago ceased working. He was shattered and he knew it. In fact  
his eyes were beginning to drop while they were pitching the small  
tents.  
  
"I will take first watch, O'Neill," Teal'c offered, seeing his  
commanding officer's exhaustion and knowing he'd be no good on sentry  
duty whatsoever.  
  
O'Neill nodded his appreciation wordlessly. Teal'c had a unique ability  
of knowing when he was needed and when to be there, and when to keep in  
the background when he wasn't.  
  
oOo  
  
  
The night had borne a silence, unbroken by animal noise or birdsong.  
The only sound had been a gentle breaking of water against the near  
shore. As far as each member of each watch was concerned, the whole  
planet might well have been deserted for all the sounds of life they  
heard.  
  
The darkness of the night sky eventually gave way to a streak of gold as  
the sun started to rise. The chill of the night air beginning to warm  
slowly as the sea shimmered gently in a light breeze, its reflection  
visible through the trees.  
  
Teal'c stretched his legs and rose. He glanced at the sleeping form of  
Jack O'Neill and moved with stealth through the opening in the front of  
the tent.  
  
The solitary figure was a little distance from the camp, leaning against  
a tree and looking out at the distant horizon, her weapon resting gently  
in her arms, armed and ready to fire when necessary. It was third watch  
and Sam Carter was grateful to be able to stare at something other than  
an inky blackness.  
  
"There is at least an hour left before the sun has risen completely,  
Major Carter. You may rest if you like. I will take the rest of this  
watch."  
  
Carter smiled gratefully at the sound of Teal'c's voice, and shivered  
involuntarily, pulling her jacket around her shoulders to stave off the  
chill of the morning air.   
  
"Thanks, Teal'c but I'm all slept out." She paused. "Beautiful, isn't  
it?" she murmured.  
  
Teal'c followed her gaze through the edge of the trees and across the  
sea, the gentle colors of the water beginning to merge into each other.  
Blues and greens combining with the silver left over from the night sky.  
A solitary moon sat foreboding and staring at her. Its surface a silvery  
hue. In the distance she could make out another shape. She couldn't be  
sure what, a nearby planet perhaps or even a satellite moon far in the  
distance.  
  
"It is," he replied softly.  
  
Carter turned to look at him, the light of the rising sun reflected in  
her eyes. His own dark eyes were distant, lost in thought.  
  
Sensing her gaze he spoke quietly. "There were places such as this on  
Chulak. Places where we went, to be together. A long time ago. Places  
which seemed so distant from the war which raged within my people."  
Teal'c drew in a deep breath and let his eyes wander across the  
seascape. The water was undisturbed, gentle.  
  
Carter lowered her eyes. She felt as though she were intruding on his  
very personal thoughts just by being with him. That she was tasting a  
little of the pain he must live with daily at leaving his family behind.  
  
"You miss them, don't you?" she whispered.  
  
"I do what I must do," he replied quietly.  
  
"I know." Carter felt the lump in her throat increase. She swallowed  
hard. "You know, Teal'c, everything about this place says peace," she  
said quietly. She sighed and shook her head. "I just feel it."  
  
"I have travelled to many worlds, Major Carter. Many have seemed as this  
one, quiet and peaceful. These worlds often hide their secrets well.  
They harbor evil rulers who would do harm to their people. Do not be  
deceived by the look of a world. Look only into the eyes of its people.  
It is there that the truth lies."  
  
Carter turned around to look at Teal'c and smiled, her eyes softening.   
"You know sometimes, Teal'c, you do amaze me," she said and squeezed his  
arm. She gazed over to the three tents. "I guess I might as well get  
breakfast," she murmured.  
  
Teal'c raised a solitary eyebrow as he watched her return to her tent,  
his eyes reflecting a pleasure at her words and a pride.  
  
He returned his gaze to the horizon just at the second that the Stargate  
started to come to life.  
  
oOo  
  
  
The aliens were impervious to the cold sickening sensation which the  
Gate inflicted on its travelers. Stepping through the event horizon to  
another world held no terror, or excitement.   
  
Ventra put a hand tentatively in front of him and stepped through. His  
companion shadowed his footsteps, blinking at the dawning sun which was  
just beginning to throw its golden shafts of warmth onto the ramp.  
  
Four sets of eyes held his own intently. Four weapons pointing directly  
at him and his companion.   
  
Ventra hesitated and looked from one face to another, digesting their  
features, the way they stood and the way they looked at him.  
Apprehension, aggression, curiosity and hope. All four emotions were  
registered in some form or another. Their dress was as he'd expected,  
as he knew they would look. Dressed for battle. Ready to engage  
whatever awaited them. Four of them, as predicted. Pilar had said  
they would come. Pilar was right. As always.   
  
"You are angry, apprehensive. We understand this," he announced  
suddenly. He had no time for welcoming the strangers. He had no time  
for the pleasantries which some species expected. The ritual of  
introduction was lost centuries earlier. Some things were best  
relegated to the past.  
  
O'Neill shrugged. "Daniel?" he said. He didn't take one eye off the  
aliens for a single moment, even though he was disturbed by their  
appearance. Sure he'd seen them on the tape from the MALP but face to  
face they seemed to be even more bizarre. Tall, pale skinned, blue  
eyed and blond. They were at once pleasant looking, smiling and non-  
threatening. The clothes they wore were identical and not obviously  
military. Black body suits, belted at the waist. Simple and tasteless.  
O'Neill turned to Daniel who was silent.  
  
"I'm not sure. It's not a dialect I understand. Sounds Goa'uldish if  
anything, but the words aren't.."Daniel said and put his hands out in a  
gesture of futility.  
  
"Teal'c?" O'Neill swung around to see the Jaffa staring at the aliens.  
  
"I am not familiar with this," he said simply.  
  
O'Neill put a hand up impatiently. "For crying out loud, so you don't  
know. That's just fine. Now how are we going to have a discussion  
about releasing their prisoner if we don't understand them and they  
don't understand us?"  
  
Daniel shrugged and then turned to the three aliens. "Can you understand  
us?" He spoke clearly and slowly.  
  
Ventra turned to his companion in dismay. "I had forgotten that this  
might happen. Their speech is alien to us and ours to them, and yet we  
understood the others. I thought that they would use the same  
language."  
  
The second alien turned to look at SG1 and then back to Ventra.  
"Communication was not perceived to be a problem. We were obviously  
mistaken. We must use these," he said and placing a tiny metallic box  
on his palm, he opened it and pulled several small discs from inside.  
He reached out his hand to Ventra.  
  
The small discs were flat and completely unmarked. Placing one on his  
forehead, Ventra closed his eyes momentarily. Mafus placed a second  
disc on his own forehead and leant across to speak quietly to his  
companion.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"I am reluctant to choose. There may be damage without the controlled  
environment of our own facilities," Ventra said as he opened his eyes  
and looked across to SG1 who were eyeing them cautiously. "We do not  
yet understand their physiology. It may not match that which we thought  
we knew."  
  
Ventra's hand was clenched firmly around a third disc. Mafus nodded  
towards SG1. "It is necessary. We cannot communicate with them without  
the knowledge," he said.   
  
Ventra turned back towards SG1 and nodded reluctantly at his companion.  
He gazed at each of them in turn. The two men were discussing why they  
did not understand the language. Their minds were engaged, unreceptive.  
The larger human was not suitable for many reasons. Ventra stared at  
the slighter human. A female. Her mind was open, receptive, and yet  
somehow he could sense that it had not always been totally her own. She  
would have to do.  
  
He moved down the ramp towards her, ignoring the sound of the weapons  
being raised in unison, the clicking of the firing mechanisms as they  
were readied.  
  
When he was within six feet of the team he held both his hands out to  
the side in submission, trying to communicate his non-aggression, and  
stared at her intently.   
  
Carter raised her weapon and fingered the trigger. The alien was coming  
directly for her and she knew it. Then, as she stared at him, a feeling  
of complete relaxation flooded her system and she found that she  
couldn't resist staring at his eyes. They were blue, cold eyes. They  
contained no emotion whatsoever and yet she felt hypnotised by them,  
drawn to them somehow. She fought against lowering her weapon but  
finally she felt her arms drop to the sides. She had no feeling of  
malice from the alien.  
  
"Major, bring your weapon to bear," O'Neill barked loudly, furious at  
his officer for letting her guard down. At the same time a finger of  
fear crept up his back towards his neck. He watched the alien still on  
the ramp. Neither alien held a weapon and yet he feared reprisal for  
the Nox prisoner, wherever he was, if he fired on the first alien.  
  
Carter didn't answer O'Neill. She heard his words but knew she was  
unable to respond, rooted to the spot.   
  
Daniel raised his handgun to aim at the alien, looking at Carter and her  
glazed eyes. Then Ventra turned swiftly and caught his eye. Daniel  
felt the same sense of ease flood through him, like being drugged  
somehow. The weapon slipped from his hands and dropped to the ground.  
  
The alien put a hand up. Before any of them could react, a small  
fluorescent disc rose from his hand. It circled gently before settling  
some two inches above his palm. Without warning, a blue beam of light  
shot out from the device, crossing the gap between them and reaching  
Carter's forehead within seconds. Nothing. She felt no pain, no  
sensation. She heard Teal'c's staff weapon buzzing close to her. She  
knew he was close to firing. She couldn't stop him and yet she didn't  
want him to fire on them. She couldn't explain why even if he'd asked.  
  
The beam which linked Carter with the device, thrust out two swirling  
limbs of energy and connected with the aliens' own devices. A  
triumvirate of blue intense light throbbed quietly in mid-air.  
  
O'Neill raised his weapon. He could take the alien out right now. And  
then what? They would be no nearer to freeing Nafrayu. His officer  
didn't appear to be in pain, and yet he felt the fear aching in his gut  
as he watched the beam of light play softly on her skin. If he severed  
the beam there was no telling what damage it might do to Carter.  
Reluctantly, he held his fire.  
  
"Daniel?" O'Neill whispered urgently to the young archaeologist standing  
between himself and Carter in a state of complete reverie, his eyes  
glazed. He wanted his cultural input. Damn it, he wanted his advice.  
"What the hell is the matter with you? I need to know what they're  
doing?"  
  
"I don't think they mean Sam any harm. I think they're trying to  
communicate," Daniel offered almost reluctantly, his tone measured,  
shaking his head to clear the numbness. He knew he was right, somehow  
he knew, and yet he feared the alternatives if he was wrong. If he  
told Jack that they could be doing anything right now, anything and they  
might not even know it was happening to Sam until it was too late, Jack  
would start shooting and then the whole thing would be over. Possible  
outcome? No way of ever freeing the Nox, dead Aliens and possibly a  
dead Sam. Daniel swallowed and he shook off the hypnotic feeling almost  
with reluctance.  
  
From relaxation to agony. Without warning, Carter felt a sudden prick  
of intense heat and then pain, searing, red hot pain. She let out a  
loud moan and fell to her knees instantly, her eyes looking skywards,  
unable to blink, unable to shut out the pain.  
  
That was enough for O'Neill, who flicked his trigger instantly and sent  
a warning volley across the feet of the alien who stood in front of  
Carter. The alien didn't flinch but held fast with what it was doing.  
  
"Do it, Teal'c," he shouted, surprised at the alien's reaction. To hell  
with holding back, it was time to interfere.  
  
Teal'c lurched forwards instantly and knocked the alien off its feet,  
sending it sprawling sideways across the sand and severing the  
connection between all three.  
  
Daniel lurched forwards, catching Carter as she fell sideways and put  
her hand up to the side of her head, rocking back in a comforting  
motion. His eyes narrowed as he looked at her face. A dark red stain  
burned beneath the skin of her forehead.  
  
The alien scrambled across the sand towards the Gate as O'Neill sent  
another warning round towards them, trying desperately to avoid actually  
hitting any of them. Not yet anyway, he couldn't afford to hurt them,  
not yet.   
  
The aliens regrouped and stood watching, silently, waiting.  
  
Carter opened her eyes and breathed deeply as the pain subsided.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" O'Neill asked angrily, as he reached down  
and lifted Carter by the arm to a standing position, his relief palpable  
that she wasn't lying dead on the sand beneath their feet.  
  
She shook her head, swallowing hard and then fingered her forehead  
apprehensively. "I'm not sure," she said quietly. She felt sick and  
dizzy.  
  
"For crying out loud, Carter. Why the hell didn't you stop them at the  
outset?" O'Neill's anger was directed at himself as well as Carter, but  
he was furious that she'd almost welcomed the alien intrusion with open  
arms.  
  
"I don't know, sir. I couldn't move," she replied and looked  
quizzically at Ventra who was watching the ensuing arguments with  
interest and some obvious concern. Her mind felt cloudy still and yet  
she could feel something else. Something which hadn't been there  
before.  
  
"Jack, I don't think they meant to hurt Sam," Daniel said, trying to  
calm his friend down.  
  
"Ya think?" O'Neill responded, raising his eyes to the sky in  
frustration.  
  
"Look, Daniel, as far as I'm concerned, attaching any sort of foreign  
body to one of my officers counts as assault. That's also called  
hurting them. It hurt, didn't it Carter?" he asked rounding on her.  
She lowered her eyes. "There," he said triumphantly. "Do you think  
I'm way off course now?"   
  
"Well..actually, yes I do," Daniel said and took his glasses off to  
clean the lenses vigorously, averting his eyes from the angry look  
O'Neill was giving him.  
  
"If you're about to tell me..." O'Neill started and then stopped as the  
aliens started to speak again.  
  
"Look we can't.." O'Neill mouthed loudly, throwing his hands out in  
frustration.  
  
"Actually sir, we can." said Carter quietly, and with some surprise in  
her voice.  
  
O'Neill looked at the aliens who were speaking clear English, his eyes  
narrowing.   
  
"I knew it," Daniel muttered to no one in particular.  
  
"Would someone like to explain this to me," O'Neill said, looking from  
each member of his team to the other.  
  
"I believe that Major Carter has given the aliens the ability to  
communicate with us," Teal'c said quietly.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud," O'Neill said and looked at Carter who was  
looking sheepish. "That light on your head? You connected with them?  
They're using your language to speak to us?"  
  
Carter nodded. "Yes, I think so, Colonel." she said softly.  
  
"Well, what else can they use from your mind?" O'Neill retorted angrily,  
swallowing back his fear at what might have happened to his officer.  
What information they'd taken from her. Angry at himself for not  
stopping it.  
  
"We used the device only to communicate with you," Ventra offered as he  
moved a few feet nearer to them once more. "We meant Samantha Carter no  
harm. The pain is an unusual side effect of the communication process.  
Perhaps the symbiot you once held within you caused the malfunction," he  
added looking at Carter.  
  
"I don't think they meant to hurt me, sir," Carter said, putting her  
fingers gingerly to her head and registering the fact that the aliens  
now knew she'd been a host. "Jolinar's thoughts and memories might have  
confused things."  
  
"Damn sure it confused things, Major." O'Neill said and glared at his  
officer. "Now let's hope your little buddies know we're real angry,"  
O'Neill barked and advanced a step nearer to the alien.   
  
Ventra put his head on one side and eyed him curiously. "Please accept  
our apologies." He bowed. "There is no time for anger. We must  
proceed. You are the leader? You are O'Neill?"  
  
"Yup," O'Neill said, eyeing the two aliens with interest. The aliens  
had obviously got at least his name out of Carter's thoughts or maybe  
even Nafrayu. An uncomfortable feeling nagged at him.   
  
"You must bring your soldiers and come with us."  
  
"Well forgive me for not fitting right in with your orders here, but  
we've got a little matter of a friend of ours you got your hands on,  
remember?" O'Neill replied, nodding at the Gate. He didn't know what to  
make of these strange aliens. Their behaviour didn't match with what  
they'd seen on the video. They'd seemed hostile and yet now he wasn't  
sure. Even when they'd flashed that beam thing at Carter, it wasn't done  
with malice, he guessed the motive was necessity. He felt strangely  
unnerved. Hostile aliens he could cope with. Friendly ones were even  
better. Those which fell somewhere in between always gave him the goose  
bumps.  
  
"Ah yes. You will be reunited with your friend when we have travelled  
further," Ventra replied and turned to his companion. "Mafus, please  
engage the device."   
  
"Hey, what about our provisions, our tents? We're going to need our  
supplies," Carter protested, stepping towards the campsite which they'd  
pitched the night before, and remembering the supply vehicle and what it  
contained.  
  
"You will have no need for those. You may bring whatever you need for a  
journey, that is all. Speed is essential. Retrieve the rest on your  
return," Ventra said calmly and gestured towards the Gate. "You may keep  
your weapons," he added, looking meaningfully at Carter's MP-5, as he  
spoke the words.  
  
"Looks like they trust us, sir." Carter commented softly to the Colonel,  
and then walked towards the tents and picked up two of their backpacks.  
She looked wistfully at the supply vehicle. O'Neill shrugged, resigned  
to leaving it there. Still maybe it would come in handy on their  
return.  
  
"Looks like they expect us to come back. That's sure comforting,"  
O'Neill barbed loudly as he shouldered one of the packs. He didn't like  
it, not one bit. Hostile aliens allowing them to keep their weapons  
didn't fit. It didn't fit at all.  
  
"We will not harm you provided that you do not harm us," Ventra said in  
a low voice, almost anticipating their fears. Carter felt  
uncomfortable. It was almost as if they were hearing her thoughts. She  
tried to shrug the feeling off.  
  
"You know, Major, if it's one thing I hate, it's eavesdropping," O'Neill  
muttered to Carter as they joined the aliens at the bottom of the ramp.  
  
The second alien turned to the DHD and placed a single hand over the  
center. A small beam of blue light swept down from his palm and spread  
out across the colored panels. As the colors danced swiftly in a random  
pattern, Carter gave up trying to memorise what was being done.  
  
She sighed in frustration and shook her head at an even more frustrated  
O'Neill as they moved through the Gate in front of the aliens. Their  
one chance to see how the Gate would get them back home was wasted.  
  
oOo  
  
  
Stepping from a Gate onto a new planet was always a new and exciting  
experience for SG1. Stepping from a Gate onto a new planet, only to be  
confronted by an identical Gate directly opposite you, was something  
they'd never experienced before.   
  
The darkness of the sky was illuminated only by occasional flashes of  
lightning in the distant sky. Streaks of red intermingled with a dull  
purple hue stretched across the horizon. The lightning allowed brief  
glimpses of a hostile, barren looking landscape. Flat, emotionless and  
soulless. The twin Gates and their corresponding DHDs perched on the  
top of a small grassless mound. A high metallic fence surrounded them,  
its surface glinting in the light of each lightning strike.  
  
Carter felt a shiver pass across her and she zipped up her jacket. No  
time to admire the scenery or take in their new surroundings this time.  
Perhaps in some ways it was just as well. The hostility of their  
surroundings was intense.   
  
She moved closer to Daniel.   
  
"Theoretically, this isn't possible," she said in a low voice.  
  
"Two gates. Same point of origin," agreed Daniel looking concerned.  
  
Ventra moved to stand next to them.  
"All things are possible," he said and then moved away.  
  
Carter and Daniel exchanged a look of confusion.  
  
Mafus had moved swiftly to the DHD and this time the aliens were in a  
hurry, of that O'Neill was certain. He didn't feel the same misgivings  
about the place as Carter did, just curiosity at why their hosts wanted  
the hell out of there.  
  
"Hey, just hold on a minute, will ya? Maybe we'd like to get a look  
around here," O'Neill said nonchalantly. It was a reflex action,  
something inbuilt into the officer in him. He hated not being in  
control. Being herded like animals to God only knew where. If he could  
stall them, only momentarily, he'd won. A shallow victory maybe, but a  
small victory for his independence nevertheless. Stalling them meant  
that somehow he'd gained control of the situation.  
  
The aliens stopped. Mafus had his hand hovering over the new DHD, his  
face turned expectantly towards Ventra.   
  
"Sir I think they know something about this place. Something bad,"  
Carter whispered, noting their guides' reactions. "They don't want to  
hang around here. I think they're frightened of something. Can't say I  
blame them," she added, shuddering involuntarily as she glanced at the  
sky. The feeling of fear from the aliens was palpable. Somehow she  
could touch it, feel it. She put a finger to her forehead and lightly  
touched the still sore patch.  
  
Daniel and O'Neill exchanged meaningful glances. O'Neill's thoughts  
raced. A planet hostile to the aliens might not necessarily be hostile  
to themselves. Maybe there were humans here. Humans who could help  
them. Humans or some race which had a beef with these aliens. Maybe  
that's why they were scared. If they could link up with the  
inhabitants, they could overcome the aliens and at least free the Nox  
and then dial.. O'Neill's heart sank. The DHDs here looked as alien as  
the one at the last Gate. They were trapped without knowledge of how to  
get back. Trapped like wasps in a jar of treacle. Trying to move  
forwards but getting bogged down in the technicalities of actually  
leaving.  
  
A crash of thunder overhead made the aliens visibly start. Streaks of  
lightning drove across the sky and forked the ground nearer their  
position. Mafus leapt into action, his hands racing across the panels  
of the DHD. Ventra took Carter by the arm and propelled her towards the  
ramp of the Gate. The agitation was written all across their features.  
Eyes casting across the near terrain and then towards the skies,  
waiting, watching for something.  
  
O'Neill's finger tightened on the trigger of his MP-5, his hand  
automatically caressing the black casing. He glanced towards the Gate  
and felt a strange sense of relief as he watched the Chevrons engage,  
slowly but surely. His desire to explore the planet further was slowly  
ebbing.  
  
The roar in the sky above them came from nowhere. It surged from a  
creature O'Neill had only witnessed in his worst nightmares, and in  
documentaries about lands before time itself began.   
  
As the Gate threw out the welcoming finger of 'liquid', the huge, dark  
and leathery winged creature crashed down against the fence and let out  
an ear piercing scream as it was thrown backwards by a single jolt of  
power. It's huge jaws opened in protest as it gnawed at the fence. The  
power wasn't affecting it any more. It screamed in triumph as it saw  
its prey within reach.  
  
Ventra pushed Mafus through the Gate and shouted at Carter.   
  
"The fence only contains a specific amount of power. We have to get  
through now," she screamed running across to O'Neill. She grabbed Daniel  
by the arm and pushed him towards the alien who waited at the entrance  
to the Gate.  
  
"Just one shot, Major, that's all I need," O'Neill shouted back as he  
crouched and aimed at the creature which rose to start the attack  
afresh.  
  
"It is mine, Colonel O'Neill," Teal'c shouted calmly as he triggered the  
staff weapon's firing mechanism and let the blast tear into the nearest  
wing, casting flesh and bone asunder as easily as slicing through  
butter.   
  
The resulting scream of pain and frustration was met by a sound even  
more terrifying. As O'Neill and Teal'c followed the fleeing form of  
Carter and the alien through the entrance to the Gate, O'Neill allowed  
himself a look across his shoulder. The darkness which spread down from  
the sky and cleared the fence with ease, coalesced into four more of the  
flying nightmares.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FOUR   
  
  
THE JOURNEY  
  
  
  
  
O'Neill could hear the panting breath of Teal'c ringing in his ear, as  
he took what he felt would be the longest journey he'd had the  
misfortune to take, through any damn wormhole of any damn Gate they'd  
encountered. He could almost swear he could taste the fetid breath of  
the dark monsters which were presently following through the wormhole  
closely on his heels. Or was it his imagination?  
  
He reached the light and felt the immediate pull of strong arms propel  
him to the ground and over the side of the down ramp. Teal'c's grunt  
swiftly followed and he crashed close to O'Neill's head.  
  
A sudden loud hum and the sound of crackling energy raced across the  
mouth of the Gate. An iris of sorts. It was impossible to make out  
just how many creatures perished the other side of the wormhole, but the  
air swiftly filled with the sound and smell of discharging power, and  
the screams of dying nightmares. O'Neill raised his head gingerly and  
looked up over the rim of the ramp.   
  
The Gate was situated at the top of a long stone ramp. Its markings were  
identical in all ways to the two - no make that three - Gates they'd  
seen so far on the journey. O'Neill wondered how many more they'd need  
to pass through before they reached their final destination. What was  
more fascinating about this particular Gate was that the aliens had  
obviously seen fit to put up an iris, just as they had back on Earth.  
This time though, an energy field closed to prevent unauthorised Gate  
activation, or as in this case, to prevent unwanted intruders from  
passing through. Maybe they weren't so different from them after all.  
Though O'Neill swallowed back any feelings of camaraderie with them.  
After all, they held a hostage. That was one thing he didn't have in  
common with them.  
  
Carter sauntered across to her Commanding Officer, dragging her collar  
up around her neck to stop a biting wind from penetrating. "We've  
reached journey's end," she said, clipping her MP-5 into a more  
comfortable position now that she didn't feel a need to have it ready  
for immediate action.  
  
"Sweet," O'Neill replied and readjusted his cap. He fingered his weapon  
deliberately. He wasn't about to trust them yet, even if Carter did.  
"What were those things?"  
  
"I haven't found out yet," she replied and turned to go towards Ventra  
to ask.  
  
"Carter?"  
  
"Sir?" She swung around and looked quizzically at him, swaying slightly  
as a gust of strong wind and sand grabbed at her.  
  
"You having any problems with them having been in your head?" he asked  
awkwardly, nodding at her forehead, and the still bright red patch.  
  
"I'm not sure," she said honestly. She hesitated. "I don't think they  
got exactly what they wanted, sir."  
  
O'Neill raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I mean, it was like Jolinar's memories kind of confused things," she  
continued. "Like the Tok'ra side of things confused the device which  
was looking for human parts of my mind. I don't know why I feel it, I  
just do. I don't think I was meant to feel pain. I think a part of  
Jolinar protected me from more probing somehow by causing the pain."  
She shrugged and bit her lip. "It's just my analysis of it."  
  
"Sounds pretty accurate to me," O'Neill replied as she turned to move  
away. She nodded wordlessly, appreciative of his trust in her  
instincts.  
  
"Colonel, I'm going to try and find out more about the twin gates. It  
could explain things we haven't even touched on," she said as she turned  
away.  
  
"Be my guest. And, Carter, while you're at it, try to find us a way out  
of here," he replied as she nodded and moved away.  
  
Daniel moved alongside O'Neill and thumbed across towards the Gate and  
iris. "Did Sam have any idea what those things were?"  
  
"Nope. She's going to go and have a "chat" with her friends," O'Neill  
replied and gazed at the figures of his second in command and the alien  
involved in conversation.  
  
"You don't like them having communicated with her, do you?" Daniel said,  
knowing a denial was coming.   
  
"I don't like anyone messing with my officers' minds. Could be just a  
communicating device, might be something else. I'm not coming down  
either way," he replied. "Call me a cynic, Daniel, but we've had too  
many encounters with mind altering machines and creatures for my liking.  
Don't like it."  
  
"Sam can handle it, Jack," Daniel said quietly.  
  
"Sure. I trust her. I just don't trust them. Not yet. It could still  
be a trap. We could be stuck here forever, for all we know. Done  
nothing to earn my trust and until they do, the jury's out," he replied  
firmly.  
  
"My vote goes for something we're not expecting," Daniel said as they  
walked over to where Teal'c and Carter were standing patiently while  
Ventra talked slowly, "like those twin gates," he added.  
  
The sky was a dull grey intermingled with red flashes. A rumbling sound  
far in the distance disturbed the peace of the setting, although the  
wind was approaching storm force and blew sand and grit up into their  
hair and faces.  
  
Carter swung around as O'Neill and Daniel approached. She was shielding  
her eyes from the grit. "Sir, we've got to walk to their city. Once  
we're there we can have Nafrayu back," she said calmly, but loudly to  
overcome the sound of the weather.  
  
"That's it? We just walk to their city? Where's the catch? Why  
couldn't we have them back on that island?" O'Neill asked, his  
suspicions rising again.  
  
Carter shook her head and shrugged, looking to the alien expectantly.  
  
Ventra studied her face and then looked to the calmly composed sight of  
O'Neill, his sunglasses masking his eyes and their emotions. Just as  
Pilar had predicted. O'Neill would be the difficult one, and yet be the  
one they needed the most.  
  
"You would not have come with us," he replied. The wind didn't seem to  
bother him or his companion. Occasionally a gust would cause one of  
them to step backwards and rebalance, but they were obviously used to  
the storms.  
  
"Sure we would," O'Neill lied.  
  
"We know of you, Jack O'Neill. We know that had we returned the boy to  
you back then, you would not have come to our home world," Mafus said  
and ignored the look from Ventra, who obviously felt that he should do  
the talking.  
  
"So it's a trap?" O'Neill said and looked intently at Ventra.  
  
"That is not a term we would use in this situation, we prefer the term  
enticement, but if you wish to call it that then please do," Ventra  
replied calmly.  
  
"See, you don't really understand us very well, do you? We don't like  
traps. Traps are nasty little things invented to catch rats and other  
vermin you don't want around you. Does that sound like the right  
description?" O'Neill's anger was on the rise. The aliens' audacity, or  
complete honesty if he wanted to be generous, was beginning to annoy  
him.  
  
"We meant only to entice you to our home world. If you wish to call the  
enticement a trap then that is your choice," Ventra repeated.  
  
"Look there has to be a catch. Why do you want us in the city?" O'Neill  
persisted.  
  
"We have need of your services," Ventra replied.  
  
"Now see, that's more like it. You want to trade," O'Neill said his  
eyes glinting angrily behind his glasses. "Problem is we don't trade in  
lives."  
  
"Life is of great importance to you," Ventra persisted.  
  
"Yeah sure, but not when you threaten to remove it in exchange for us  
doing something for you."  
  
"Will you come to the City?" Ventra said, ignoring O'Neill's anger.  
  
"What about the prisoner if we choose not to help you?"  
  
"You will retrieve him when we reach the City, whatever your decision.  
We will not force you, only persuade you that your help is the right  
thing to give."  
  
"Why do you want us specifically here on your home world anyway? A  
simple invitation would have been enough. You didn't have to take a  
prisoner to get us here," Daniel persisted. He couldn't understand  
these aliens. They resembled no race he'd encountered before.   
  
"Daniel Jackson, you may well have come to see us. O'Neill would not,"  
said Ventra, not removing his eyes from O'Neill's face.   
  
"Hey, my reputation isn't that bad," O'Neill protested. "But you gotta  
know that taking prisoners isn't the way to make friends with us," he  
added.  
  
"We have need of a trade. If you do not accept the trade, then you are  
free to go," Ventra said slowly.  
  
"Here's the deal, you give us the prisoner and we leave. Nobody gets  
hurt. It's simple. How's that for a trade?" O'Neill replied and smiled  
as benignly as he could.  
  
"The prisoner is ours to trade. You must listen to our terms before  
deciding. I guarantee you, Jack O'Neill, that you will choose to help  
us," Ventra said, shrugging. His blue eyes were piercing.  
  
Mafus looked with interest at Ventra. This was not the way they'd  
planned things out. Ventra was using all his acquired skills but Mafus  
was worried. Things could go against them. They weren't used to being  
manipulative to such a degree. It was true that the humans weren't able  
to access their home coordinates without help, but they could inflict  
damage, and damage was what they were trying to avoid.  
  
"You cannot get home without our help, this we know," Mafus said. "We  
will help you to get home and return the prisoner to you. You must come  
to the city in order for us to do this."  
  
"And the trade?" Daniel persisted.  
  
"Listen to what we tell you. If you decide that you wish to help us  
then stay. If you choose not to help then you may leave, as I have  
already said" Ventra replied, his voice louder over the top of the wind,  
his eyes cold and penetrating, the irritation beginning to show.  
  
"You are delaying matters by arguing. We must reach the city."  
  
Carter turned away, unable to hold Ventra's eyes for long. She shivered  
as the wind grew stronger.  
  
"They're being too obliging for my liking," O'Neill muttered.  
  
"I concur. They will not keep their promise," Teal'c advised quietly.  
  
"Look, Jack, we've got no choice. We know what's on the other side of  
that Gate. We can't dial home without their help, or get that iris  
thing open, and this weather would kill us within hours if we stay in  
the open," Daniel said, shuddering at the penetrating wind. Drops of  
rain started to descend slowly and then gathered speed as O'Neill looked  
up and nodded reluctantly.  
  
"Sure. Okay, we'll go. But remember, no prisoner and we're out of  
here," he shouted at Ventra.  
  
The alien bowed his head in agreement and glanced at Mafus. The look  
which passed between them, made Carter's mind race. She didn't like it  
and in her gut she felt that some sort of silent plot had just been  
hatched. She shuddered, as though someone had walked across her distant  
grave. For the first time since they'd arrived on the planet, Carter  
felt something wrong about the aliens.   
  
As she moved across towards her commanding officer she felt a stab of  
pain inside her head and then a whispering voice. The voice told her  
that she shouldn't warn them, that it wasn't in their interests to be  
suspicious, but Carter was military. Her survival instincts kicked in  
immediately and she closed the gap between herself and O'Neill within  
seconds. As her mouth opened to speak the warning and her eyes locked  
with O'Neill's, a thrust of what felt like hot molten lava radiated from  
the centre of her forehead and merged into an ever tightening, ever  
constricting band, until she felt that her entire skull would burst from  
the pressure.  
  
She opened her eyes wider in surprise at the sensation and then closed  
them quickly, squeezing them tight to obliterate it. As she sank to her  
knees and grabbed at the sides of her head, she started to feel her  
throat tighten. She forced her eyes up to meet the concerned gaze of  
both O'Neill and Daniel and then grabbed at her neck, unable to complete  
her duty. Her duty to warn them, tell them that she felt something was  
wrong after all, that danger awaited them somehow, somewhere on this  
planet and that they shouldn't go with the aliens. That the aliens knew  
about the danger, and were willingly leading them into it.  
  
oOo  
  
  
"Okay, now you tell me that this isn't assault on one of my officers,  
damn it?" O'Neill shouted loudly as he reached down to Carter, her face  
pale, her eyes apologising to him for what was happening.  
  
Ventra appeared within seconds at their side. He crouched down beside  
Carter and reached a hand across towards her.  
  
"Don't." O'Neill barked angrily, pushing him away. Why she'd collapsed  
he didn't know. What he did know was that it had something to do with  
that damn light on her head earlier, of that he was sure. The choking  
sounds coming from his officer were enough to tell him that somehow the  
aliens were interfering again. He had no doubt that they were  
controlling the whole thing.  
  
Ventra rose to his feet. If the humans didn't want their help then he  
would offer it no more. He looked at Mafus angrily.  
  
"You activated the failsafe?" His words were directed in their alien  
dialect, hidden from the humans.  
  
"It was necessary," Mafus replied simply. "She was about to speak of our  
plans to O'Neill."  
  
"You cannot be sure of that. We do not know if harm has been done to  
her."  
  
"She is strong. The effect will be temporary. I did not wish to harm  
her, only prevent her from telling the humans the truth yet," Mafus said  
unrepentant.  
"Her mind is very strong, and her thoughts and memories interesting. She  
knows too much already. I sensed another presence within her as you did  
earlier. That may be of use to us, even if the humans refuse to help,"  
he added.  
  
"Pilar will not tolerate harm being caused to them. They are either to  
be persuaded to help or allowed to leave," Ventra reminded and turned to  
move onwards.  
  
"And if we had not stopped the woman from speaking? The humans would  
have fled from us, believing us to harbour plans against them. The  
surface is not safe for them to survive at the moment. I believe that  
Pilar would applaud the steps we have taken. We are not harming them,  
merely keeping them safe."  
  
Ventra paused, then bowed his head in respect at the logic.  
  
O'Neill rose to his feet leaving Daniel to delve into the medical kit  
for anything which could help Carter to catch her breath.  
  
"Slick way of getting us to your city," shouted O'Neill. "Or should I  
say "sick"," he added, grimacing as his anger glinted in his eyes.  
  
"She okay?" he asked Daniel as he turned to look at the gasping form of  
his officer, her head bowed, her shoulders heaving with exertion.  
  
"I think so. She's having trouble getting her breath but otherwise she  
seems fine." Daniel said. "Take steady breaths, Sam, steady. Try not to  
fight it," he said as he reached up and pulled her hands from around her  
throat.   
  
Carter looked up and nodded, her eyes watering from the exertion. She  
glanced across at Ventra. His head nodded imperceptibly at her, his  
eyes registering an apology of sorts and a plea. The movement wasn't  
caught by the rest of the team, but it was enough for Carter. She sat  
back on her heels and started to take deep breaths. She knew that her  
voice would be gone. She didn't know how she knew, she just did. For  
how long, she couldn't hazard a guess but she knew that Ventra would  
probably be the one to decide when it could be returned to her.  
  
The science of what the beam of light seemed to have done, amazed her  
and horrified her all at once. To be able to connect thought to thought  
and manifest physical changes in a person was a technology they could  
use for medical good on Earth. Carter knew she had leapt to a  
conclusion about the aliens. Perhaps she was wrong. She couldn't  
remember what it was she wanted to tell the others anyway. She tried to  
trace her thoughts but they were gone, elusive, forgotten. They didn't  
appear to bear the team any malice. She nodded her head in response to  
Ventra's silent plea for forgiveness.   
  
O'Neill moved forwards and pressed his face close to Ventra's, taking  
the alien by surprise. He reached down and grabbed him, hauling him  
closer. With a single movement he twisted the black outer jacket until  
it was constricting the alien's neck. Ventra didn't move, nor did he  
react. He stayed blinking steadily at O'Neill.  
  
"Look, we got ourselves a situation here. You want us to trade for our  
friend who you've got prisoner. We agree to come with you, and then  
suddenly one of my officers can't breathe. And strange as it may seem,  
she happens to be the one who was connected to you guys. Call that  
coincidence if you like, but for me, hey it smacks of you causing it.  
How am I doing so far? She know something you don't want us to know?  
Huh? Now you cause any more harm to come to her or anyone in my team  
and that includes the prisoner and I'll make it my personal business to  
cause you pain. Is that understood?" O'Neill stepped back and dropped  
the alien back to the ground.  
  
Ventra nodded his head and met the gaze full on. O'Neill was more  
interesting than he'd imagined. The human capability for violence was  
seemingly as strong as other races. And yet, Pilar had told him that  
O'Neill was the key. He was turning out to be a lot more than that.  
Still they'd persuaded the group to come with them. The next phase was  
to persuade them to help.  
  
As he turned to start the journey to the city, Ventra caught Teal'c  
looking at him. The Jaffa's face was registering the slightest hint of  
emotion. Suspicion. Ventra turned away. This Jaffa was an enigma. He  
resembled nothing they'd encountered before. His temperament was the  
complete opposite of what they'd expected from a Jaffa. Perhaps the  
human influence was something that carried across the species. Ventra  
hoped they'd have the opportunity to find out.  
  
oOo  
  
  
The echo of a lone bell tolled across the plain stretching in front of  
them.   
At each gust of wind the sound passed over them and disappeared into the  
distance behind them. Rain soaked them until their clothes clung to  
their backs and their boots were filled with whatever moisture had  
trickled down their legs.  
  
A darkly threatening landscape was overhung by a depressing, hostile and  
sickly coloured sky. The whole horizon looked unwelcoming and  
dangerous.  
  
O'Neill had abandoned his glasses, which had misted up so much that he'd  
thrown them into his pocket in disgust. He glanced across at Teal'c.  
His face was dripping with a torrent of water, the droplets ending  
finally at his chin and then falling silently to the ground below.  
They'd walked for an hour and were reaching what looked like the edge of  
a canyon. He marvelled inwardly at how such obviously technically  
advanced aliens hadn't seen fit to provide transport. Discussion with  
either Daniel or Teal'c had long ago ceased. Carter couldn't talk  
anyway, her voice locked within. The wind and rain made talking  
impossible. It was hard enough to keep your breath without attempting a  
discussion.  
  
Carter looked tired to him. Gasping occasionally for breath she  
persistently pushed any help away and forged forwards with the rest of  
them. O'Neill knew how hard it was to keep up pace when the wind and  
rain were fighting with you. Having a problem breathing was going to do  
her no extra favours. He didn't argue with her. He'd be doing the same.  
Take care of yourself and let everyone have the burden of themselves  
alone. Carter knew her training well. It would take a lot for her to  
ask for help. He doubted he'd see it while he was her Commanding  
officer.  
  
Ventra was some 100 yards in front of them. His hand raised suddenly  
and he beckoned to them soundlessly.  
  
The city lay in front of them, down in the canyon, glistening in the  
storm. It was as alien as O'Neill could imagine a city could be. Tall,  
bizarre monoliths of shining glass or some other material, reflecting  
the light of the moon which managed to pass its rays through the fast  
flowing cloud cover occasionally. Lights twinkled in windows dotted  
around the groundwork of the entire cityscape. It must have been two  
miles in diameter, nestling in a canyon which arose on either side of  
it. Lights shot from the left to the right, seeming to dart suddenly  
and then disappearing. O'Neill looked at the aliens.  
  
"Salus," Ventra said loudly and then waved to Mafus to come closer. The  
aliens talked quietly as they looked out across the city.  
  
Daniel stared at the city. "Safety, place of safety" he repeated  
quietly as O'Neill moved next to him, straining to hear what he was  
saying above the noise of the wind.  
  
"Yeah, I kind of managed that one myself," replied O'Neill  
unconvincingly and then turned to Teal'c. "You got any thoughts on all  
this, Teal'c?"  
  
"I have not," he replied honestly. "However, I do not believe at the  
moment that there is any intention to cause us harm," he added.  
  
"Yeah, well. Maybe. Maybe not," O'Neill replied, still not convinced.  
"Carter? You need to tell us anything?"   
  
Carter turned her face to him and shook her head. She lowered her eyes  
fighting to retrieve any part of anything. She had felt that she needed  
to say something but the memory was still elusive, retreating every time  
she tried to access it. She honestly believed that the aliens wanted  
them there for a reason that wasn't aggressive. She knew that they  
feared causing harm to any of them, somehow she'd caught snatches of  
their intermittent thoughts. Mere impressions though, nothing concrete.  
What she did know in her heart was that nothing would be gained by  
distrusting them. Not yet.  
  
"Okay then," he said, his eyes narrowing. He knew Carter had her  
reasons for trusting the aliens but he also knew that she'd been trying  
to tell him something earlier. Something she'd been prevented from  
doing. He had to trust her, just like he had before. She'd always come  
through. She'd come through now. Right now he needed to get his team  
down to shelter and as soon as possible get them out of there again,  
together with a little friend that he was still worried about.  
  
Carter brushed away the water which ran from her hair and onto her  
cheek. She coughed and tried to clear her throat. Her voice remained  
silent. She gazed over at Ventra and he locked eyes with her. There was  
no threat in his look, just an understanding that they'd reached an  
agreement and she shouldn't spoil things, not now, not when they were so  
close. Was his plea a threat by another name or a promise that she knew  
he'd keep? She couldn't tell. Ventra's eyes were not the most  
expressive she'd seen, but she knew she should go by her instincts this  
time and her instincts told her that unleashing O'Neill and giving him  
any reason to suspect that the team would come to harm would probably  
end in tears. Theirs.  
  
The sides of the canyon were steep and definitely impassable by any  
human. O'Neill wasn't sure that the aliens could manage it either. So  
it was a relief to see Mafus touch a device on his wrist and watch a  
section of the ground in front of them open, sliding sideways to reveal  
steps downwards.  
  
Ventra bowed to O'Neill and indicated that this was their passage down.   
  
"Come on kids, I think we're about to go on a little trip," he commented  
as he watched first Teal'c and then Carter pass through the opening and  
down the short flight of steps. As the ground closed over his and  
Daniel's head and they stood staring at a glass transport pod sitting  
invitingly in front of them, he couldn't help wondering if the whole  
trip so far had been a dream and he was still lying in his tent on the  
island, three Gates ago.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FIVE   
  
  
SALUS  
  
  
You had to wonder at aliens who had a technology on this scale and yet  
seemed so primitive in other ways.  
  
Daniel couldn't help but let the thought linger as he gazed out of the  
glass window of the pod as it raced down through the tunnels and emerged  
at speed through the side of the canyon and into what looked like the  
suburbs of the City.  
  
Then he let his thoughts meander across what he'd always pondered. If,  
and when, aliens came to visit Earth, what did they, or would they, make  
of its disparate cultures? From the still remaining mud huts of some  
African tribes, through the poverty stricken villages of India to the  
skyscrapers and futuristic cities of Northern America, Northern Europe  
and Asia. He guessed it pretty much depended on where you landed and  
who you met first. Aliens landing in an area of extreme poverty and  
famine might imagine that Earth was like that all across its surface and  
why shouldn't they? Didn't the SGC tend to judge each planet initially  
on the civilisation first encountered? Did the possession of a Gate, or  
in this case the use of three Gates, equal civilisation and  
technological know how or did it just indicate that somewhere along the  
line, they'd been visited by a culture who felt that this world was one  
on which they wanted to put a Gate or two? Two gates. He was still  
mystified by it. Theoretically it shouldn't be possible. Not that  
close together. The co-ordinates would have been too well matched.  
Unless..unless the power output to the one gate was greater than the  
other, causing a surge and throwing the one gate to a different  
destination. Theoretics. Theoretical physics. Not his game. This was  
Sam's territory. He would welcome the return of her voice and a  
discussion along just those lines.  
  
He sighed. If they only knew more about the Ancients and who had put the  
gates there in the first place. He remembered back to their various  
trips and remembered that they'd met an equal number of less well  
advanced cultures as those which had developed along similar lines to  
Earth and more. He realised more than most, that where the Gate was  
situated and the people encountered in its vicinity, didn't necessarily  
indicate the technological advance of the entire planet. It was a  
problem he'd wrestled with for several years now. How could they  
possibly be expected to make a judgement on an initial glance and foray  
into the culture of each planet without going further? Sometimes the  
time and resources didn't allow for it, but it was something he felt was  
lacking in the SGC strategy.  
  
There was a silence in the small pod as each traveller took in the  
surroundings and the architecture of Salus. A silence only broken by  
the sound of the pod racing on its track.   
  
Huge glass shapes rising from the ground and reaching into the sky. The  
shapes were fluid, and softly curved. Several seemed to have no end to  
them while others ended abruptly, almost cut in half by some mysterious  
force. These tall edifices displayed an elegant slenderness,  
aesthetically beautiful. Others were rounder and more globular shaped.  
No structure was identical to its neighbour. Colours danced and played  
on their surfaces creating an almost rainbow effect. The range of  
colours increased the higher each structure reached. The effect was  
hypnotising.  
  
In stark contrast, simple white buildings which could almost have had a  
Moorish ancestry to them, dotted the underneath of the glass city. The  
pod moved swiftly through the outer ring of the City and headed into its  
heart. What Daniel did note was that the City seemed to be built in  
semi-circles, the rail carrying the pod intersecting the circles at  
intervals, giving the city, he suspected, an appearance of small wedges  
of what would look like a giant pizza from the air. The reason for  
creating this could be anything ranging from a love of the ordered, a  
protective mechanism of some sort to just the whim of an architect. A  
creator who had decided that the curves of the circular would compliment  
the shapes rising from the ground, and contrast with the lines radiating  
out from the rail system. Daniel felt a surge of enthusiasm as he  
realised that he might have a chance to be able to look at the culture  
in more detail.  
  
He broke his gaze away and looked across to O'Neill. The man was on the  
edge of the boil. He knew Jack felt a sense of protectiveness towards  
his "family" and that he probably felt guilty about Sam's little episode  
with the aliens, but he also knew that Jack admired and respected the  
Nox with a passion and that the thought of not being able to get the boy  
back through the Gates unharmed would be eating at him.  
  
Daniel felt a tinge of guilt as he realised that his mind was full of  
what was around him, and the excitement which came with the new, and not  
with their predicament or that of the hostage. The archaeologist in him.  
It always made him seem like a small child holding a wondrous new gift  
in his hand. He didn't have the discipline of the military to hold him  
in check, not like the others. He didn't feel a sense of malice from  
the aliens, and looking at Sam he knew in his heart that she didn't  
either. Her head was leant back against the curve of the seat and she  
was letting her eyes lazily follow whatever they passed. She still  
looked drowsy, exhausted from continually catching her breath, but  
Daniel was relieved to see the pink slowly coloring her cheeks again.  
  
Teal'c stared directly ahead, his dark eyes boring into the back of the  
two aliens' heads as they too stared in front of them. Daniel let a  
smile play on his lips for a single moment and then put his hand up  
skilfully to mask it. With the Jaffa around, if the aliens did have any  
surprises planned, they probably hadn't reckoned on Teal'c, he thought  
secretly.  
  
  
oOo  
  
  
  
They'd reached some sort of terminus in the heart of the city and were  
following the aliens on foot to the final destination. The terminal was  
another of the curved glass edifices, rather small and squat but  
perfectly shaped. Nothing strange about it except for the distinct lack  
of any other passengers. As they proceeded through the streets Daniel  
caught occasional glimpses of black clad citizens going about their  
business. They, however, were few and far between. The City was almost  
deserted. On the whole, the people they did meet, acted as if the  
strangers weren't even there. Sometimes however, one would stop and  
stare and then move away swiftly, like a frightened deer.  
  
"Do you notice anything odd?" Daniel said quietly to O'Neill as they  
walked behind the aliens, looking carefully at their new surroundings.  
  
"Like we're on some sort of science fiction film set, populated by  
extras dressed in black body suits? Nah," O'Neill murmured in response  
as he fingered his MP-5 and watched for every shadow or movement as they  
walked slowly.   
  
"Not exactly, " Daniel replied, patiently. "This is either an adult  
only city or the children are kept hidden."  
  
O'Neill shrugged. "If you go into the business center of any major city  
in the world you don't see many kids."  
  
"Yes, but that's my point, we're not seeing any. There weren't any on  
the streets of the outer rings of the City either," Daniel persisted,  
keeping his voice as low as he could.  
  
"Well maybe these guys have some sort of rule to keep them off the  
streets, who knows? Not our problem, Daniel. We got plenty of  
problems of our own. Try not to invent more." O'Neill wasn't in  
conversational mode right now. He was planning to get the boy and then  
get back to the first Gate, as fast as he could. If only he could trust  
the aliens to provide the color codes which they needed to get  
themselves back and disengage the iris. Then there was the giant monster  
to get past on the other side. He sighed.  
  
Daniel dropped back from walking beside O'Neill and slipped beside  
Carter who was ambling slowly behind them, Teal'c at her side, his eyes  
scanning their immediate vicinity. Carter's fingers were playing on her  
weapon, waiting for any trouble.  
  
"My voice is coming back," she whispered hoarsely, pointing at her  
throat and then coughing. She shrugged and grimaced. The four words  
were a struggle in themselves.   
  
Daniel smiled in return. He knew Sam would be angry. More angry than  
anyone would know or see. She would feel that she'd let them down,  
shown a weakness in some way by letting the aliens use her. He also  
knew that she'd try to prove it otherwise, whatever it took.  
  
"Listen, Sam. Don't try and reply just listen," he said as they walked.  
  
"First off unless you can tell me you've seen any, there aren't any kids  
here." He paused to see if she was going to contradict him in some way.  
She shook her head. She'd seen none either and it had worried her too.  
  
"Okay, then there's something else which is odd," he continued. She  
looked quizzically.  
  
"No rain. No storm. Where's it gone? We were in the middle of a storm  
only thirty minutes ago, now nothing. Yet I can feel a warm breeze on  
my face." He hesitated, frustrated that she couldn't reply.   
  
She nodded violently and grabbed his arm, pointing upwards.  
  
"Something up in the sky causing all this?" Daniel asked as he followed  
her gaze.  
  
She nodded again. Then she cleared her throat. It sounded like a chain  
smoker.   
"Environmental control.." she stammered and then felt her throat close  
again. It ached. She knew she had to let it rest but she also knew  
that Daniel was beginning to understand what she'd worked out.  
  
"Control? Sam, if they've managed to control the environment just for  
the city and even its surroundings but not for the rest of the planet  
then we might be able to take some of the technology home and use it,"  
he said excitedly, raising his voice.  
  
Sam shook her head, frustrated. She wanted to tell him everything she  
thought she knew about the place, or had fathomed out by looking around  
her, but her voice wasn't up to it. She'd have to wait. Daniel had  
looked away from her anyway and was excitedly staring upwards as he  
walked.  
  
The aliens swung around at their few words and exchanged worried looks.  
These humans were starting to worry Ventra. He'd wanted their help and  
now he feared their interference in other matters. Matters which were  
not up for discussion, knowledge which was not for sharing.  
  
Daniel immediately lowered his voice at a glare from O'Neill who had  
heard the sentence. Whatever Daniel said or Carter agreed with, O'Neill  
didn't - couldn't trust aliens who had abducted members of a peaceful  
people. Why the hell did Daniel have to forget where he was and spill  
the plot to everyone? Weather control was the least of his worries at  
the moment. With part of his team excited about the science of the  
place, O'Neill's thoughts were on only one thing. Freeing the Nox and  
getting the hell out of there.  
  
  
oOo  
  
Ventra paused at the single entrance to the centremost structure, it's  
alarmingly curved and slender arm looming overhead, too far up to see  
the top. He bowed at the group and then indicated that they should move  
inside.  
  
"Guess we're about to go topside," O'Neill commented, gazing skywards,  
as they passed into a small cubicle which resembled a sleek version of  
an elevator on Earth.  
  
Daniel didn't reply. He wasn't sure it was possible to second- guess  
their hosts so he wasn't even going to try. Leave Jack to do that. Quite  
how an elevator would make the journey up such a leaning structure with  
its passengers intact, and the right way up, was something he didn't  
want to consider. Somehow he trusted that they'd get there.  
  
The team stood and braced itself for the elevator to rise swiftly. After  
all, the leaning glass tower must have been at least 500 storeys high.  
The unexpected, fast descent threw them all off balance temporarily.  
O'Neill snorted.  
  
"Now, you people should know that I don't like surprises," he said with  
annoyance, and straightened his cap which had been knocked to the side  
of his head in the jolt.  
  
Ventra gave him a conciliatory look of apology and then turned back to  
the console in front of him. The elevator juddered to a halt and then  
paused.   
  
Carter was just in front of the doors and readied herself for them to  
open. Instead the elevator lurched sideways and continued on its  
journey.  
She wished she could utter a mild expletive as she grabbed the side of  
the cubicle and glanced at the others whose disorientation was also  
obvious. Teal'c raised a single eyebrow and stared directly ahead.  
Daniel merely shrugged. One thing Daniel had decided about the aliens  
was that technology was obviously a strong point but that passenger  
comfort was not.  
  
The back of the small cubicle swung open as it slid to a silent stop at  
its destination, the aliens disembarking without a word to their fellow  
passengers.  
  
"Looks like it's the end of the line, kids," O'Neill said and moved  
through the door behind the aliens. "Take the rear," he whispered to  
Teal'c as he did so.  
  
The tunnel which led away from the elevator was constructed of one  
smooth concave glass wall and ceiling, through which the solid rock was  
visible. The tunnel resembled a tube which had been constructed to pass  
through the rocky layers of the subsurface of the planet. Gentle lights  
played on its surface, though Carter couldn't see where they were coming  
from.   
  
"Kind of feels like we're in Marineland," whispered O'Neill to a  
fascinated Daniel. He nodded. If it wasn't for the fact that the tubes  
looked onto the rock surface of the tunnel, and there was no water, the  
tube resembled the undersea walks at Marine theme parks.   
  
"It is possible that the tubes are some form of structural aid," Teal'c  
observed as he placed a hand onto the warm surface of the glass.  
  
"Our rock tunnels are very old. The glass tubes were inserted as an  
extra security precaution," Ventra commented as he led them onwards.   
  
"Don't like to mention this, but you guys seem to be worried a lot about  
security," O'Neill said, the monotony of the glass beginning to irritate  
him.  
  
"It was deemed necessary," Ventra replied and moved ahead of them  
further.  
  
"Guess that means end of conversation," noted O'Neill with a grimace.  
"Sure are secretive," he added grimly. "Don't like secrecy," he  
muttered shaking his head sadly. "Don't like it at all."  
  
Carter stifled a smile, aware of the irony of a comment from someone who  
worked for the SGC.  
  
Because the tubes were so well illuminated, the descent into a large  
cathedral sized chamber took them by surprise. It's interior was as  
well lit as the passageways which led into it, no more or less and the  
temperature of the surroundings seemed to be exactly the same.   
  
  
The chamber seemed to be the center of a giant hub. Glass corridors led  
off at equal distances from the main area. The chamber itself was  
nothing spectacular. Simple glass, or whatever material they were  
looking at, in a concave dome shape. Light filtered through from the  
rock above it somehow and several consoles rose from the ground near to  
each hub exit.   
  
"Here we wait," Ventra said and drew them over to one of the consoles  
where his fingers ran across the surface, illuminating it with a blaze  
of colour, lights dancing across its surface eagerly. The sound of his  
voice echoed around the chamber and ended as suddenly. The effect was  
eerie.  
  
"Daniel, are you getting as tired as I am of all this stalling?" O'Neill  
said, his impatience growing.  
  
"Colonel, I don't think they're stalling," Carter whispered,  
acknowledging his look of surprise at her returned voice, and indicating  
the sight of two further aliens emerging from one of the other hubs.  
She fingered her throat apprehensively. Hopefully her voice was here to  
stay. She realised that her hair and clothes had dried swiftly on  
entering the passageways.   
  
"Colonel Jack O'Neill," one of the aliens said loudly as he walked  
towards the group.  
  
"That'd be me," O'Neill acknowledged with a raised, partially gloved  
hand.  
  
"Welcome to Salus, Colonel." the alien said, smiling. A young,  
attractive woman stood at his side and bowed her head towards the group.  
Her eyes danced as she let them rest lightly on each member of the team.  
  
"Could we cut to the chase, here?" O'Neill said, ignoring the smiles.  
"You give us the little guy and we listen to whatever it is you want  
from us, then we go. Agreed?"  
  
"Not exactly, O'Neill."  
  
"Now just a doggone minute. I think we've been pretty patient up to  
now. And I can tell you my patience is running out."  
  
The alien raised a single hand, his eyes glinting, cutting O'Neill's  
outburst short.  
  
"You will listen to what we will tell you and you will decide whether  
you wish to help us. However, regrettably we cannot return your  
prisoner to you."  
  
O'Neill felt the anger rise before the alien finished the sentence and  
flicked his MP-5 to his hip, his finger releasing the catch. He heard  
the click of Carter's weapon do the same and the low hum from Teal'c's  
staff.  
  
"Your anger fails you, O'Neill. As it has failed the human race in the  
past. Anger, intolerance, misunderstanding, passion and an inability to  
really listen. All failings which would eventually see your race  
extinguish itself."  
  
"I haven't come here to hear this crap from you. I've come here because  
you sent for us. You took a young boy as your prisoner and you tell us  
we're the intolerant ones. You get us here and now you tell us we can't  
have him, well my patience has just about had it." O'Neill exploded  
into action and fired across the feet of the aliens. They stared at  
him, unflinching.  
  
"They do not understand. We need to show them," the woman whispered to  
her companion and nodded at Ventra who bowed. He moved to a console and  
moved his fingers across it swiftly. From a side tunnel a single small  
figure approached, its head bowed.  
  
"Nafrayu!" The words left Carter's lips and reached O'Neill's ears as  
he lowered his weapon and held out a hand to the small Nox boy, whose  
eyes were raised in a plea of desperation, exactly as he'd witnessed on  
the MALP footage.  
"Now that's more like it," he whispered as he moved forwards towards the  
boy.  
  
The boy hesitated some fifteen feet from O'Neill's outstretched hand.  
Ventra nodded almost imperceptibly at the woman.  
  
The woman moved forwards, walking towards the boy. When she reached him  
she turned to make sure that O'Neill was watching and then put out her  
hand as though she were going to grab him by the arm.  
  
As the boy's image shuddered at the intrusion, flickering and  
disintegrating as the connection was broken, a collective stab of both  
realisation and resentment went through the four members of SG1. A  
trick.  
  
O'Neill took a step backwards, the scene unfolding before him unreal,  
surrealistic. His hands tightened around his weapon, his thoughts  
confused. If Nafrayu was an illusion then what were they doing here?  
What the hell did the aliens want?  
  
  
"A hoax! This was all one unholy fantasy to get us here? You did this  
for what?" O'Neill let the words tumble out angrily.  
  
Daniel lowered his eyes, confused, angered and yet relieved all at once.  
He placed his hand on O'Neill's shoulder, in a gesture of solidarity  
with his friend. O'Neill shrugged him off in frustration.  
  
"No, Daniel. They can't just get away with it. Not after putting us  
through all this. And for what? Tell me what, God dammit. Just tell  
me what!"  
  
"To free our planet from someone we think you know," the female alien  
said calmly.  
  
Ventra's fingers once more raced across the console in front of him and  
a life sized 3-D holographic image appeared in the centre of the  
chamber, some twenty or so feet from where SG1 stood.  
  
The image was something dragged up from the pits of Hell itself. The  
figure was unmistakable to Carter as unwanted memories of a time long  
gone flooded her system. She put her hand to her mouth and swallowed  
hard trying to concentrate on breathing, trying to concentrate on not  
remembering.  
  
"Is that who I think it is?" O'Neill breathed as he noted her reaction  
from the corner of his eye.  
  
She nodded, her eyes fixed reluctantly on the image in front of them.  
  
"Sokar" she whispered as she realised for the first time since they'd  
arrived just what the aliens had been trying to keep them from  
realising.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER SIX   
  
  
REVELATIONS  
  
  
  
The team's speechless protestations at what they'd seen on the large 3D  
viewer had been taken by their hosts as a good sign. The alien  
obviously caused the humans as much distress as he was causing their own  
people. Ventra moved in for the kill immediately and ushered the numbed  
group into a side room for their own safe keeping. Time enough for  
explanations later. And many of those there would be, he was certain.  
  
"Please know that your young friend is safe so far as we know," Ventra  
reassured gently.  
  
"You mean he is on this planet?" Daniel asked, surprise etched on his  
features. "That wasn't just an illusion?"  
  
"Sokar holds him," Ventra stated solemnly.  
  
"Why didn't you just tell us that straight away? Why the pretense?"  
Carter said.  
  
"If you had been made aware from the outset that it was Sokar who held  
your friend, you may have come through the Gate with more soldiers. We  
needed you to come alone. We created a holographic image to give the  
illusion that we held him and not Sokar. We do not usually allow people  
to visit our planet. Your presence here and Sokar's is a rarity which  
we do not wish to have happen again. Defeating Sokar must be your only  
aim. Defeat him, free your friend and then return to your home and  
never return."  
  
"Well that's straight to the point," O'Neill muttered, his anger  
seething but under check.  
  
"Please," Ventra said, indicating the room and its furniture, "Make  
yourselves comfortable. Alura will bring you sustenance and then you  
must rest. We do not wish any harm to come to you. That is not our  
intention. You need time to think about what we will propose. That you  
cannot do without rest and nourishment." Ventra bowed as he removed  
himself from the small chamber into which he'd shown SG1. "I will  
return," he added.  
  
"Well that's good," mumbled O'Neill to no one in particular, as he put  
down his MP-5 and sat down heavily on an immaculate looking but unpadded  
curved grey seat. It wasn't comfortable but it would do. There were  
several such seating platforms, a small darker colored block which  
passed as a table top and a light curtain draped from one side of the  
room to the other, effectively cutting the room in half.  
  
Teal'c pulled aside the curtain and gazed in. "It is empty," he  
reported and let it drop back.  
  
Carter sat down next to O'Neill on another exotically shaped seat. She  
buried her head in her hands and fiercely drew her hair back from her  
face in frustration.  
"He can't be alive. We saw him die," she said angrily. Fear and  
realisation as to what they faced her immediate mental companions.  
  
"Did we, Sam? We saw his hellish world destroyed. We saw his ship  
destroyed but did we ever really know he was in it? He could have  
fled," Daniel advised cautiously.  
  
"Damn these System Lords. They never seem to die," O'Neill muttered and  
rubbed his hand across tired eyes. His mind was racing, churning  
thoughts and possibilities through and through.  
  
"Even if mortally injured, O'Neill, Sokar could indeed have had a  
sarcophagus available," Teal'c reminded them as he placed himself near  
the doors, alert for any intrusion.  
  
"Yeah, that's possible," agreed O'Neill and turned to look at his first  
officer. Carter's eyes bore a haunted look of resignation. As if a  
nightmare she'd managed to banish was about to rush back in and take  
residence once more. The darkness had deadened the normally bright blue  
colour and the life giving sparkle had disappeared, replaced by a calm  
and fear ridden gaze, her thoughts buried in the past  
  
"We got any options here, folks?" O'Neill said, averting his gaze, as he  
stretched out his legs and tried to think clearly.  
  
"Rescue Nafrayu ourselves and try to avoid doing battle with Sokar,"  
Daniel offered and then lowered his eyes.  
  
"I do not feel that that would be an option, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c  
replied.  
  
"Teal'c's right. No way Sokar's gonna let us get near a Nox prisoner  
without some sort of resistance. Still begs the question why the hell  
is he here?" O'Neill looked around the room "And there ain't no way out  
without our little buddies seeing us try to escape. I'm not sure I  
believe a whole pack of what they're saying anyway. They tricked us  
once, they could trick us again."  
  
"Actually, Jack I think the aliens are telling us the truth. I believe  
that if we hear just what they want, in more specific terms, and we  
decide we can't help, that they will let us go." Daniel looked to Carter  
for support. She nodded silently. She had to agree, even though she  
resented every bone of their bodies for not revealing who it was they  
wanted help with.  
  
"And another thing Jack. Who's to say we won't want to help them?  
Aside from getting Nafrayu back, getting rid of Sokar would be in  
Earth's interests, not to mention the Tok'ra's and a few of our other  
allies. Maybe the aliens have a way of helping us do it? It certainly  
doesn't hurt to find out," Daniel persisted. Seemingly he was the only  
voice of reason. Sam looked distinctly uncomfortable at the thought of  
a re-match with Sokar, and Jack? Well, Jack was just being contrary as  
usual.  
  
  
O'Neill nodded at his friend's comments. "Sure. We're here. We'll  
listen. But if I don't like what I hear then we're out of here on our  
own. We'll get Nafrayu with their help or without. And we'll damn well  
take Sokar out if we need to and if we want to, not just because they  
want us to or because we're some damn puppets."  
  
Daniel opened his mouth to continue and O'Neill put a finger up. "Ah  
ah, no arguments. I mean it. My team, my decision. We're not walking  
into possible annihilation without thinking things through properly.  
And let's not forget one thing here. These God damned aliens are more  
advanced technologically than us and they can't get rid of the guy, what  
makes you think we can help them?"  
  
Daniel lowered his head, unable to argue the logic of Jack's reasoning.  
Still, the aliens seemed to think they needed their help. There had to  
be a reason.  
  
The door slid open and a tray filled with small blocks of insipid  
looking white material was brought in by the elegant woman they'd met  
earlier. She smiled as she put it down. In her other hand she held a  
large container which held an amber colored liquid. Four small drinking  
containers were perched perilously over the top of the container.  
  
"I am afraid it is all we could fabricate for you. Forgive this. We  
are not used to human guests," she said as she placed the tray and  
container down and bowed.  
  
O'Neill gazed at what was offered and wrinkled his nose. "You'd never  
guess" he said quietly as the woman left the room.  
  
"Daniel can you explain any of this..this culture?" he blurted as he  
fingered one of the blocks and watched in contempt as it disintegrated  
easily between his fingers.  
  
"Frankly, no. Their names, the name of their city are all of a Latin  
origin. Their city is built in no style I can recollect apart from the  
smaller buildings but the Latin names and the Moorish style don't go  
together at all. They seem to be an amalgamation of different styles,  
different cultures stolen from others." Daniel rose to his feet and  
started to pace, as he often did when contemplating a problem or  
hypothesising.   
  
"Any Goa'uld connection here?" O'Neill asked.  
  
"The towers and the contrasting underground complexes beneath are  
definitely an alien culture, not earth-like at all. I wouldn't think the  
people here are descendants of Earth," he added thoughtfully. "Not  
Goa'uld in nature either," he added and looked to Teal'c.  
  
The Jaffa bowed his head in acknowledgement of Daniel's thoughts. "I  
concur," he agreed.  
  
"And this?" O'Neill said indicating the food and containers.  
  
"Well they almost resemble the food we give to our astronauts.  
Fabricated and vacuum packed for speed and longevity. It's as though  
they've never had to serve up proper food before," Daniel remarked.  
  
Carter put her hands on her knees and pulled herself decisively to her  
feet. She reached down and poured herself a drink from the container.  
Putting the cup down she grimaced. "Water," she said, "Just plain old  
colored water."  
  
"Oh for crying out loud," O'Neill muttered irritably, secretly hoping  
the drink had been something more exotic to make up for the food. Its  
color obviously belied its taste. "There has to be real food around  
somewhere. How on earth is Sokar managing to keep himself alive if  
there isn't?"  
  
"You are correct, O'Neill. If Sokar is present on this planet he will  
need sustenance. We saw no signs of animal life or abundant plant life  
as we neared the city. If the food is fabricated only here, then Sokar  
will surely die once his rations run out." Teal'c's eyes flared at the  
thought of their enemy starving to death but then added thoughtfully,  
"As would we and his prisoner. Perhaps it will not be necessary to do  
battle with him after all. He may already be weakened."  
  
"Now there's a thought" answered O'Neill as he allowed a smile to play  
on his lips. It faded as he remembered Nafrayu's plight in all this.   
  
He sighed. "Well we gotta eat, so dive in kids, you don't know when we  
might get to eat again. You too, Teal'c." He lifted the platter and  
passed it around. Each member took a small piece of food and  
tentatively put it to their lips. To their surprise the food tasted  
remarkably sweet and within minutes the tray had been emptied.   
  
"Colonel, take a look in here," Carter said as she moved across the room  
and reached a hand around the white curtain which hung motionless behind  
them, its elegant and transparent folds draping softly to the floor.  
  
Four long glass platforms had appeared, seemingly from nowhere since it  
had been empty earlier. There were no luxuries such as soft mattresses  
or blankets but to the tired inhabitants of the room, they looked  
inviting enough. Besides they had their packs and bedding rolls in  
those and they would have to do.  
  
"Think they have guests here often?" O'Neill remarked dragging his  
sleeping bag from his roll.  
  
"Now you come to mention it," Carter said, "I was wondering the same."  
  
She looked at the hard surface of the so-called bed and rose to her  
feet.  
  
"Going somewhere, Major?" O'Neill asked lazily as he stretched out.  
  
"Just want to satisfy my curiosity about something," she replied and  
headed for the door. To her surprise there was no guard outside.  
Instead an eerie silence greeted her, but she noticed a small red light  
flashing steadily on the glass wall outside, as she poked her head out  
and glanced across the chamber to the other side. An obvious warning  
system that the guests were on the move.  
  
"Carter."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat," O'Neill said softly from his sleeping  
platform.  
  
She smiled and nodded. "I'll be careful, sir."  
  
Alura appeared within seconds, gliding effortlessly across the chamber  
and smiling.   
  
"You require something for your rest?" she asked, her deep blue eyes  
attentive.  
  
"Well, actually.." Carter wasn't sure how to persuade their hosts that  
she needed to take a walk. Brightening, she decided to try something.  
"I always take a walk before I rest", she said, hoping the aliens  
weren't too hot on human ritual.  
  
Alura hesitated, puzzled for a single second and then allowed another  
smile to cross her features.   
  
"I am sorry, we are not used to guests. I will return," she said and  
bowed. Watching the woman skim across the chamber floor, Carter had a  
sinking feeling that she hadn't achieved anything.   
  
"Success, Major?" O'Neill asked sleepily as he lounged on one of the  
beds and watched his officer come back into the room.  
  
"Not sure," she replied quietly, her eyebrows knit together in a puzzled  
look.  
  
O'Neill shrugged and allowed only one eye to remain observing her as the  
door reopened some minutes later. Alura bowed at Carter who was sitting  
waiting for her.   
  
"Please follow me," she said. "There is an area you may walk in."  
  
Carter threw a resigned look at her Commanding officer and left the room  
behind the young woman, who sped off down a side tunnel at speed.  
  
The area they reached was obviously once a garden area. Now it was  
overgrown and deserted but Carter could see that once it had flourished  
as a botanical centre of sorts. She smiled gratefully at Alura who  
stood close by, hoping that she would take the hint and leave.  
  
"Um..it's customary to walk alone," she explained, waiting for a  
reaction. At first Alura simply smiled at her. Then she stared, eyeing  
her curiously. For a moment her eyes seemed to glaze over slightly as  
though she were in some deep meditation. With no warning, Alura turned  
on her heels and moved back the way they had come, leaving Carter alone  
and mystified at the reaction.  
  
The greenery was growing wild. A once cultured environment had been  
allowed to spiral out of control and the hardiest of the plants were now  
in total possession of the rest of the more weaker varieties. Colour  
was rare. The odd splash of red however was evident, where a flower had  
managed to push its way through the dark green under leaves and reach  
for higher climes. Carter moved her way forwards slowly, her legs  
brushing the overhanging tendrils of the plants where they scraped the  
ground and had started to wend their way across the pathways which  
intersected the botanical chamber. There seemed no sign of animal, bird  
or insect life. Not a rustle of a leaf or merest hint of movement. A  
faint sound of running water was coming from the far side of the chamber  
and Carter moved in that direction instinctively. Where there was water  
there was often life. Anything which would tell her more about the  
alien culture and what made them tick.  
  
The chamber opened out at one end into a small square with seating  
arranged in a circle around a large pond. At the one side of the pond a  
small waterfall trickled in, its source appearing to come from the  
chamber wall at the side. The water looked clear but was feeble in  
strength.  
  
Carter looked at the seats with interest. Each bench was equipped with  
its own headrest, which bent around to cocoon the person's head who was  
seated there.   
Carter ran her finger along the seat and then gently touched the  
headrest.   
  
She turned her head sharply as she heard a sudden increase in the sound  
of water flowing into the pond. She withdrew her hand. The water  
dwindled to a trickle once more. Carter's eyes narrowed. She bent down  
and looked up at the headrest. It seemed innocuous enough. There were  
no obvious signs of restraint. But the connection between the headrest  
itself and the water flow fascinated her. The area was peaceful  
somehow, an air of relaxation surrounded her and a deep perfume emanated  
from one of the plants nearby - a smell she remembered from Earth,  
almost the heady scent of freesia. She sighed and sat down gingerly on  
one of the seats, gazing at the water and letting the ripples on the  
pond gently relax her mind. The sound and sights began to give her an  
almost hypnotic feeling and she felt her eyelids start to flutter,  
gently dropping. She sat forwards with a start, the adrenalin rushing  
through her bloodstream. But the water and its song were unrelenting.  
She breathed in deeply letting the perfume linger on her nostrils.  
Within a few minutes her eyes were closing again and she felt herself  
lean backwards instinctively. The headrest felt surprisingly good. It  
felt warm. The noise of the water was increasing, blocking out any  
other sound, any other feeling. Then she saw her. It was as though her  
eyes were open, the image was so crystal clear.   
  
The woman was floating on a cloud of scarlet silken cloth. It was  
wrapped around her body, entwining her gently as she turned slowly, over  
and over. Her skin was the colour of chocolate, smooth and unblemished.  
Surrounding her were gentle rolling hills and clouds which slowly  
meandered across the blue sky, seeming to carry her with it.  
Carter saw the woman's face as she turned towards her and smiled gently,  
her dark eyes speaking of peace and harmony. The whispering seemed to  
meld with the sound of the waterfall. The words were insistent,  
enticing, hypnotic. They spoke of a peace once realised and of a people  
now all but extinct. Of a land which was unblemished by war or famine.  
Of a world which seemed to be utopia.  
  
Carter tried to open her eyes but they felt heavy, leaden, and then she  
realised she didn't want to open them. She felt at peace. She couldn't  
remember why she was there. She didn't care. She just knew that she  
wanted to stay. Forever if necessary.  
  
The shaking was insistent, rough. It disturbed what she wanted to do,  
where she wanted to be and she resented it. The picture in her mind  
fragmented, dissolving away from her. The woman reached out a hand and  
a reluctant smile faded slowly as she pulled further and further away  
from Carter.  
She tried to ignore the shaking but the owner of the voice was strong.   
  
"Leave me alone!" Carter heard the words leave her lips and yet she  
didn't feel as though those lips were her own. They seemed to come from  
some distant place.  
  
"Snap out of it, Major."   
  
Carter knew the voice. A tinge of guilt raced through her system and  
the jolt of realisation broke through the reverie. She snapped her eyes  
open and felt the good feelings seep away immediately.  
  
"Taking good care of yourself, Carter?" the voice said as she gazed up  
into the concerned but angry eyes of Colonel Jack O'Neill.  
  
oOo  
  
  
"You were supposed to explore, Major, not get involved in using alien  
technology," O'Neill barked as he dragged her away from the seat and  
gripped her elbow tightly, making sure she wasn't in danger of  
returning. He eyed her strangely and with some degree of worry. Her  
eyes were glazed almost and he'd seen the reluctance to leave the seat  
and whatever it was she was experiencing while she was in it. He'd seen  
that look on Daniel when he'd been addicted to that sarcophagus all  
those planets ago. He didn't want - couldn't allow Carter to become  
dependent on some piece of alien junk. He made a mental note to forbid  
any further contact with it, and this time, unlike with Daniel, he was  
damn sure he was going to make it happen.  
  
"I wasn't in any danger, Colonel," she protested as they made their way  
back to their room.   
  
Carter was frustrated. She knew the colonel was right and yet she knew  
she'd made a discovery which was exciting and could tell them more about  
the aliens. She also knew that she wasn't about to be allowed to try it  
again and worse still, he probably wouldn't let her talk about it that  
very evening.  
  
She was right.  
  
"Learned anything?" Daniel said sleepily as he watched his friends  
return.  
  
"Sure and you're not going to like this but I'm beginning to get a  
strange feeling about the inhabitants of Salus," Carter replied  
guardedly, as she threw herself finally on the glass platform and pulled  
her bedding roll around her.  
  
"Like I'm not spooked by the whole thing already?" O'Neill said, his  
eyes rolling, and shooting her a look which spoke volumes about how he'd  
react if she got them all up for a debate, and worse he knew what Daniel  
would do if he thought there was some alien technology to go play with.  
  
"I think it goes deeper than we think," she replied simply, her words  
weighted. She noted O'Neill's look of warning, and threw her arms out of  
the bag. The temperature seemed to be constant, night or day.   
  
"As fascinated as I am, and unless you're about to tell me we're in  
danger tonight, how about telling me in the morning, Sam," Daniel  
replied sleepily.  
  
O'Neill gave himself a mental high five at Daniel's reaction and closed  
his eyes. Opening one eye suddenly he let it wander over to Carter's  
bed. She looked peaceful enough. Even so, he knew he'd be keeping a  
weather eye on her end of the room all night, even in his sleep. If she  
so much as stepped off the glass bench he'd know about it.  
  
Carter smiled to herself. What she was beginning to work out about  
their hosts would make for a fascinating breakfast discussion. She  
remembered the meal they'd had and grimaced. If breakfast were as  
unappetising, Carter suspected the conversation would be needed to take  
their minds off their hunger. She sighed. A steaming mug of strong  
coffee floated unbidden into her mind and she scowled to herself. She'd  
be suffering from caffeine withdrawal before the day was up and she knew  
it.  
  
oOo  
  
  
Eyes which were well hidden in the darkness of the disused tunnels,  
watched the arrival of the four newcomers with interest and greed. "The  
catacombs", he'd heard the aliens call them. Catacombs which, until  
this very day, had led him and his two companions around in circles,  
unable to escape the fortress city, unable to reach the surface where he  
knew his Master was. Today their luck had changed. Today they'd  
discovered the exit. And yet he feared arriving there empty handed.  
The punishment for such perceived failure was death. A slow and  
tortuous death at the hands of a Master so cruel that he had the well  
earned reputation of the vilest of the System Lords and hence the most  
dangerous.   
  
The Jaffa, Crint'ac, knelt silently and plotted. He knew who these  
people were and he knew how important they were to his Master. All four  
held a high price on their heads. All four would gain him power at the  
hands of his Master. The reward for one in particular would be beyond  
anything he could have imagined gaining among the paltry beings who  
infested the city. One in particular had proved themselves to be a  
target for Sokar's interest. He'd heard the name spoken as the four  
Tau'ri had walked the complex. He knew which one it was and he was  
ready. The weak race who were indigenous to the planet were strange and  
totally unable to defend themselves or their guests. They had proved to  
be easy prey. The satisfaction of killing them had been lost in the  
ease with which they had carried it out. Now few remained.   
  
He was hungry. Tired and hungry. His two men waited in the farthest  
reaches of the catacombs for his word. As Sokar's first prime he knew  
what he now had to do. Three against the four, and a renowned, although  
traitorous, Jaffa among them. Three against a team who had defeated  
several System Lords by their own hands but had failed to extinguish the  
light in Sokar's eyes.   
  
Crint'ac's chest puffed out with pride. A pride he thought he had lost.  
A pride which had been swallowed up with the darkness and hunger and the  
self admonishment that he'd allowed himself to remain trapped under the  
city - the city of the deserted - the city of death.  
  
As he watched his prey seek their refuge, unaware that their worst enemy  
was but a breath away on the surface, Crint'ac said a silent prayer to  
his God that he would be victorious.  
  
oOo  
  
  
"Okay boys and girls, let's make some plans," O'Neill said cheerfully as  
he sat down in front of the tray which Alura had set down before them.  
  
The morning had shown itself by the lights in their small chamber  
gradually returning to full illumination. Carter yawned. She craved a  
mug of coffee but sat down and poured herself a cup of the colored water  
instead. Next time they were leaving their supply truck she promised  
herself she'd grab a handful of instant coffee sachets.  
  
"Here, have a..well have a breakfast thing, Major," O'Neill said as he  
thrust the tray under her nose. She gingerly took a small block of the  
food and nibbled at it. The same sweet taste flooded through. She  
shrugged. It could be worse.  
  
"Carter, you want to tell me more about what you saw last night,"  
O'Neill said, looking at her expectantly.  
  
"Well, Colonel, I know some of you might not agree with what I'm about  
to say but I've reached some sort of conclusion about these people and  
this city," she said sipping her water.  
  
"Go on," he encouraged.  
  
"The way they act, the fact that everything is manufactured for human  
consumption, organic that is, makes me think that they're not organic  
themselves," she said and turned to see Daniel's reaction.  
  
He stared at her for a minute and then stood up. "Of course, artificial  
intelligence," he stammered. "That would explain everything we've seen  
so far, at least as far as it goes," he said. He slammed his fist down  
on the small table. "I should have realised. Well done, Sam," he said  
and smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks," she muttered, embarrassed. "There is one thing which makes me  
think that it hasn't always been that way," she added.  
  
O'Neill turned a querying eye to her. "And that would be?"  
  
"Last night, in that garden, when I used the seats and their headrests,  
I seemed to be in contact with some sort of mental image from the past.  
An image which shows a world so different from the one we're now seeing  
it was like I was seeing another place."  
  
"You used some sort of alien technology? Jack?" Daniel turned to his  
friend, his eyes wide. "You allowed her to?"  
  
"Not exactly," O'Neill replied and exchanged a look with Carter.  
  
"I did it myself, Daniel. The Colonel wasn't present. He pulled me out  
of it though," she admitted and saw the Colonel cast his eyes down.  
  
"I knew it was acting like some sort of drug on my system and I thought  
I could front it out, that I could cope and just come off it when I  
wanted, but I couldn't. The hypnotic effect when you're hooked up to  
the thing is completely addictive," Carter explained sheepishly. "It's  
almost like the remaining citizens must have hooked themselves up to it  
so that they could relive what used to be and escape from what was their  
current life."  
  
"How does that equate with the artificial intelligence? I mean, we  
can't imagine they'd gain anything from being hooked up, can we?"  
Daniel looked from Carter to O'Neill and back again.  
  
"My best guess is that it's a world which has somehow died in the past  
and the AIs are the only remaining life forms. The devices in the  
garden aren't used any more. The gardens are overgrown and yet  
obviously in the past were a great source of pride to the people here.  
It's just a glorified weed patch now," Carter said.  
  
O'Neill nodded slowly. "A civilisation which has died out then?"  
  
"Perhaps it is so, O'Neill. We have indeed encountered such worlds  
before. However I do have another theory into which Major Carter's  
would also fit," Teal'c said.  
  
All eyes turned to him, interested.  
  
"The Jaffa tell of a place which is impossible to reach. A place which  
is over-run with non sentient beings, therefore of no use to the Goa'uld  
as hosts. However, the legend tells of great riches for any who reach  
it even though none ever has."  
  
"How do they know it has great riches if they've never reached it?"  
Daniel asked sceptically.  
  
Teal'c shrugged. "Such legends are passed down from generation to  
generation. No one ever doubts them, Daniel Jackson. Is it not also  
true on your world?"  
  
Daniel nodded. He had to admit the lure of legends back on earth and  
the role mythology had played in people's perception of the world around  
them.  
  
"Do you know the name of the people who inhabit this world, Teal'c?"  
Carter asked.  
  
"I do, Major Carter. They are known as the Eternal Gatekeepers, for it  
is said that to reach the world one must pass through many gates and  
many challenges before one can reach the City of lights and its riches."  
  
"Teal'c do you think you could let us have your urban legends a little  
earlier in future. Wasn't it obvious from the amount of gates we passed  
through that this was the same people?" O'Neill said, gently chastising,  
frustrated that they should have known earlier.  
  
"I was not certain, O'Neill. Only when Major Carter mentioned the  
possibility of the aliens being non-sentient did I decide to speak."  
Teal'c turned to face O'Neill.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, would you prefer that I offer my thoughts even if I  
believe them to be incorrect," he added.  
  
O'Neill threw off his frustration and clapped Teal'c on the shoulder.  
"Never mind, Teal'c."  
  
"Jack, if these are the "Eternal Gatekeepers" of the Jaffa legend then  
how did Sokar and his men pass through all those Gates and decipher the  
codes?" Daniel asked puzzled.  
  
"Good question. Perhaps our friend Sokar tricked his way in," O'Neill  
suggested. "Something we need to ask our new little friends," he added  
and rose to his feet.  
  
Ventra's head appeared through the opening door almost on cue.   
  
"Greetings to you. It is time," he said and indicated the chamber.  
  
"Time?" O'Neill queried, forcing a smile.  
  
Ventra smiled in return, although his lips did the talking. His eyes  
remained unwavering as he replied.  
  
"Time to learn why you will decide to help us. Time to know the truth  
about Salus."   
  
  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN   
  
  
GATEKEEPERS  
  
  
  
The passageways were darker here, lit only by side panels which glowed  
gently, silently.   
  
Carter exchanged a meaningful look with O'Neill. The difference in the  
place was startling. It was obviously a means of hiding the route to  
wherever they were going. The glass tunnels had long since disappeared  
and been replaced by those of a metallic construction. Somehow it made  
the route less interesting, less encouraging to someone who might stray  
this way either on purpose or lost. The lighting was barely enough,  
making tripping a real hazard. Carter flicked on her flashlight, an act  
which was greeted with frantic pleas to turn it off from their guides.   
  
Ventra had been joined by Mafus once more and they moved forwards  
steadily, seeming to know the way without the need for light. The solid  
wall in front of them loomed sudden and unexpected.  
  
O'Neill let out a frustrated sigh. "Kinda lost my confidence in you  
guys. You lost or something?" he commented, annoyed at the thought of an  
about turn.  
  
"We are not," Ventra replied simply and reached forwards. He pulled on  
a small lever which was masked within the structure of the wall. The  
expected movement in front of them didn't happen. Instead, a panel in  
the floor slid sideways, revealing a set of wrought iron steps leading  
down into the darkness.   
  
"We go down," Ventra said and started the descent.  
  
"You don't say," O'Neill replied and indicated for Carter to follow the  
lead. "Teal'c follow Carter. Daniel, I'll take rear," he said in a low  
voice and threw a smile at Mafus who was waiting for them all to proceed  
downwards. "Not coming?" he asked as he watched Mafus reach for the  
wall once O'Neill's head had cleared the opening.  
  
"I will return later," Mafus replied and turned away as the floor above  
them slid to.   
  
O'Neill's eyes narrowed with suspicion.   
  
The darkness was stifling in its intensity. From the bright sterility  
of the glass dwellings to the almost dank and rough features of the  
tunnels downwards. The contrast was profound.  
  
"Everyone okay?" O'Neill called as he continued to descend for what  
seemed to be a half an hour.  
  
"We are quite well, O'Neill," Teal'c's voice rang back up the descent  
shaft.  
  
Several minutes later O'Neill's foot hit the ground suddenly and without  
warning, the wrought iron stairs ending abruptly in the darkness. He  
stared ahead catching glimpses of his team in the muted beams of their  
flashlights.  
  
"We near to the Emerald City yet?" he shouted. Carter smiled in the  
darkness. Trust her commanding officer to think fantasy, even in these  
strange circumstances.  
  
"We are close to the end of our journey, Colonel O'Neill," Ventra said  
loudly, catching the laughter in Carter's eyes as he turned around. It  
was obvious that there was some form of common bond between the humans.  
A strong bond which tied the team together and strengthened in them the  
compassion and loyalty which they were renowned for as a race. He  
turned to the large metal structure which lay at the end of the tunnel,  
contemplating what it must be like to be human, to be sentient and to  
feel real emotions.   
  
The huge round 'door' appeared at first to be a solid, gray and  
uninteresting entrance to some vault. Ventra moved to the side of the  
tunnel and placed his hand across the small light which was set into the  
rock.  
  
Within seconds the "uninteresting" metal had changed its appearance and  
was now engraved elaborately with symbols that Daniel had never seen  
before. The symbols were simplistic in themselves but when grouped  
together the effect was stunningly complex. He moved forwards before  
Ventra could stop him, and fingered the symbols gently. To his  
surprise, although they were raised from the surface, they shrank back  
in when touched and melted into the background.  
  
Each panel, and the door was divided into five sections, contained a  
single representation of a Gate. The symbols were grouped around each  
Gate and within it. In the center of the door lay a single circle  
embedded with a huge dark stone, dull in appearance.   
  
"It's exactly the same arrangement as the City above us," he remarked  
quietly to O'Neill, who had come to gaze over his shoulder. "See, the  
central stone is the central structure which we entered, and the hubs  
are the streets above us which I would guess, mirror the glass  
corridors."  
  
"Fascinating," O'Neill said unconvincingly, looking bored, and suddenly  
leaned past him to push on the central stone itself. The dull black  
piece erupted into a red flash of light. A loud and piercing sound, the  
like of which they'd never heard before, shrieked across the tunnel and  
beyond.   
  
"Wow." O'Neill leapt back and covered his ears. The intensity of the  
sound was threatening his equilibrium and he staggered towards the side  
of the tunnel, stumbling into Carter as he did so, her fingers firmly  
pressed into her ears.  
  
Ventra moved swiftly to the door and ran his fingers deftly over several  
symbols in each Gate representation. Within seconds the noise had  
abated  
"Do not touch the door. It is for us alone," he said firmly but calmly.  
Anger was obviously not part of the alien's psyche, and no retribution  
followed.  
  
"Some warning system you got there," O'Neill commented wryly as he  
banged the side of his head, attempting to still the vibration which  
lingered in his eardrums.  
  
"It is necessary," Ventra said simply and placed his one hand on one of  
the gates and his other on another, the opposite side of the hub.  
  
Daniel turned to Carter and whispered. "The symbols aren't reacting to  
him, they're staying on the surface of the door."  
  
Carter raised an eyebrow and leant across to him. "Probably heat  
sensitive. If our suspicions are founded, that would follow," she  
whispered. She hoped that Ventra's connection to her was now lost, that  
he couldn't tap into what she was thinking. She certainly didn't feel a  
connection anymore and had assumed that their entrance into the City  
meant that it had been severed but she could never be quite sure.   
  
Ventra stood back from the door and waited.  
  
O'Neill's frustration at not just being allowed to get on with finding  
out exactly why they were there, and having to wait, simmered slowly  
under the surface. He narrowed his eyes and then threw Daniel an  
exasperated look.  
  
Daniel shrugged. Patience was never, and never would be, Jack's strong  
point.  
  
"Wow, that was worth the wait," Carter breathed as they watched the door  
spring to life, its symbols dancing in a multicoloured symphony, a  
grinding noise coming from the central stone.   
  
The stone itself started to glow. At first the glow was muted and then  
it brightened into a blinding light which turned from red to orange and  
then to a bright white which caused the team to turn from the door and  
shield their eyes. As she turned, Carter noted with interest that  
Ventra seemed able to stare at the stone without discomfort.   
  
As the tunnel darkened once more, they all turned back towards their  
host.   
  
"This way," he said and indicated the now huge gaping hole where the  
door had once stood.  
  
"Sweet," O'Neill muttered as they moved through, the door having  
vanished completely.  
  
  
  
oOo  
  
  
"You know Daniel, that would have required an enormous energy source,"  
Carter commented as they moved through another band of glass corridors  
towards a huge chamber in the middle.  
  
"My guess is that the stone in the middle was the source," Daniel  
replied, feeling her excitement as a tangible part of the air around  
them.   
  
"Yep, I'm guessing that too, but it's how it disappeared which is  
puzzling me. It wasn't energy based and yet acted like it," she  
continued eagerly.  
  
O'Neill watched them from behind and shook his head. He could sense  
Carter's excitement at the new scientific discovery and the wonder in  
the archaeologist who walked beside her.   
  
"It is interesting is it not O'Neill?" Teal'c offered as he hung back  
and sauntered alongside the Colonel.  
  
"Not you too?" O'Neill replied and grimaced. At least he could always  
count on the Jaffa not to get too excited about anything, keep a lid on  
things so to speak.  
  
"I am merely referring to the sense of wonder Major Carter is feeling,  
as is Daniel Jackson. You do not feel this too?"  
  
"Me? Nah, I just wanna get to business. We've seen this sort of stuff  
before. Never comes to any good. None of it," O'Neill replied.  
  
"I was not indicating that you should feel the same excitement, merely  
that I wondered if you could sense what they are feeling?" Teal'c asked  
and looked quizzically as O'Neill stopped and turned to face him,  
waiting for the others to get further away from them.  
  
"You telling me you're actually feeling what they feel? I mean,  
exactly?" O'Neill asked, surprised.  
  
"I am sensing very strongly their feelings of excitement. Yes,  
O'Neill."  
  
"Damn, I thought it was just me, being my usual empathically sensitive  
self," O'Neill said and then looked worried. "You got an explanation?"  
  
"I do not," Teal'c replied simply. "Does it bother you, O'Neill?" he  
added.  
  
"Damn sure it does," O'Neill choked. "Someone or something's playing  
around in my head and I don't like it," he said with feeling. "Besides,  
I don't like being linked to you guys. I got my secrets you know." He  
feigned a vulnerable face and then started to walk again.  
  
"We must ascertain whether Major Carter or Daniel Jackson are feeling as  
we are," Teal'c said and moved towards them.  
  
O'Neill grabbed at his sleeve and pulled him back. The Jaffa turned in  
surprise.  
  
"You do not wish me to do this, O'Neill?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Not just yet. We might be the only two affected for all we know. I'll  
ask them when it's time," he replied. "Act normal," he ordered as they  
set off to catch the others.  
  
Teal'c's eyes reflected the merest hint of amusement at his commanding  
officer's instructions. At times, O'Neill confused him.  
  
oOo  
  
  
The central chamber was an identical mirror image of the one to which  
they'd first been lead, when they arrived.  
  
"No sense of diversity, these guys," O'Neill said shaking his head.  
  
"They probably don't have any need to change things, Jack. Aesthetics  
probably don't come into the general scheme of things," Daniel said  
looking upwards towards the chamber roof.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, those glass structures outside were pretty neat,"  
O'Neill said, his eyes narrowing. He had a distinctly uncomfortable  
feeling suddenly. He swung around to look at Carter. She was moving  
across towards the side of the chamber, her eyes having caught sight of  
something which interested her.  
  
"I too feel it, O'Neill," Teal'c whispered close to his ear, as he  
followed the Major's progress with his own eyes.  
  
"Sam, be careful," Daniel called out as he started to move after her.  
He felt a sense of danger and he wasn't sure why.  
  
Carter's eyes had been caught by a dark shape to the side of the  
chamber, the far side and she had an overriding feeling that she needed  
to see what it was.  
As she neared it and realised what it was she stepped back  
instinctively.  
  
"Whoa," she stuttered and almost gagged, putting her hand to her mouth,  
stifling the feeling that her stomach was about to lose its contents all  
over the beautifully clean chamber floor.  
  
The feeling of nausea and revulsion which emanated from Carter, swept  
through the rest of the team within a second.  
  
"Now this is going just too far," O'Neill declared uncomfortably as he  
moved quickly across towards where she was standing. "I prefer to see  
things which make me sick myself," he added as he reached her side and  
glanced over her shoulder.  
  
The eyes stared upwards unblinking. There was a feeling of despair  
about the corpse. A feeling that the dying had been slow, painful and  
agonisingly terror ridden. The body was emaciated, its uniform hanging  
in shreds from its limbs. An insignia on the forehead was faded,  
bloodied.   
  
All this, Carter could have faced. She'd faced worse on the  
battlefield, so had the rest of the team, but there was a difference  
about the corpse. A difference which left even Teal'c eyes staring in  
protest, his hand clamped firmly across his abdomen, in a futile gesture  
of support and protection for his symbiot which writhed around  
uncomfortably inside him.  
  
O'Neill leant down to study the accurately dismembered body more  
carefully. Now that he wasn't seeing things through the others' thought  
processes he felt more in control. Nevertheless the sight wasn't pretty  
and finding it in the sterile interior of the chamber had made it worse  
somehow. Strangely, and from the smell, the body had lain there for some  
time, untouched.  
  
"He was Marta'c," Teal'c said quietly. "I have served alongside him on  
Chulak," he added and bent down onto one knee next to O'Neill and stared  
at the dead Jaffa. "What manner of being executes another in this way?"  
he said sadly as he wrenched his gaze away from the remains of the  
symbiot which was clutched in Marta'c's hand.  
  
"I'm thinking Sokar here," O'Neill replied and turned to Ventra, who  
stood silently some way behind them, seemingly unaffected by the grisly  
scenario.  
  
Ventra kept his counsel, his eyes staring at the small group.  
  
"To have the symbiot torn from the body is not the work of a System  
Lord," Teal'c said firmly. "Not even one such as Sokar. The Goa'uld go  
to great lengths to preserve all of their children. This Goa'uld larva  
is a great loss to Sokar and his future defences."  
  
"I dunno, Teal'c. Sokar's a pretty mean sort of guy. Chopping out  
junior here wouldn't mean squat to him if it meant he could inflict some  
sort of revenge on one of his men for disobeying him or something."  
O'Neill shook his head sadly. So it was a damn Goa'uld, he still  
wouldn't wish that sort of death on someone.  
  
"Hey now, you don't like to clean up dead bodies or something?" O'Neill  
called across to Ventra.   
  
In response and silently, the alien reached across to the console beside  
him and flicked a single switch.  
  
"Don't mind us," O'Neill barbed and looked upwards. The chamber was  
darkening imperceptibly and slowly.   
  
The voice which rang out was clear and had more passion in it, more  
feeling than any of their hosts had displayed so far. There was a  
uniqueness to it, a warmth which settled O'Neill's feeling of discomfort  
and lulled him into a feeling that whatever happened, everything was  
going to be all right. He shook his head, trying to clear the feeling  
away but it was overwhelming. He managed to force his gaze to the  
others. They were looking relaxed. He guessed that the group feeling  
was accentuating the individual one. Being relaxed about things he  
could cope with, but he felt on his guard nevertheless. No damn alien  
was going to get into his head and tell him things he didn't want to  
hear or do. If he could just emphasise that thought and communicate it  
to the others. If.  
  
  
oOo  
  
  
"Colonel Jack O'Neill, you are most welcome to Salus," the voice lilted  
softly. It was a female voice, gentle, persuasive and safe.  
  
"Well thank you, ma'am," O'Neill replied.  
  
"We have need of your skills, Colonel. Need of your team's strength and  
courage. Do you pledge yourselves to our service?" the voice continued.  
  
"Whoa, nobody gets me to pledge myself to anyone's service. Several have  
tried mind you. But I'm pledged already to the US government. I think  
you'd find that one hard to top," O'Neill said.  
  
The laugh was soft, almost a girlish giggle. "I think the US  
government, whoever she is, would find our service afforded more, shall  
we say, status."  
  
"Sorry," O'Neill said firmly and shook his head, his eyes scanning the  
great cavern for sight of the owner of the voice. All he could see was  
Ventra standing quietly and unobtrusively to the side of the chamber.  
  
"Very well. Perhaps a pledge is too, shall we say, formal an agreement.  
Do you agree to help us?"  
  
"You haven't filled us in on your little problem," O'Neill said.  
  
"I understand that you are acquainted with the creature named as Sokar?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, we've had a run in or two with him," O'Neill admitted  
readily.  
  
"Then he is your enemy as well as ours."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Then you would wish to ally yourself with us in defeating him?"  
  
"Let's say that it would be something we would consider."  
  
"Then we would wish you to defeat him and remove him from our planet."  
  
"And you will be doing what while we're 'defeating' him?"  
  
"We will be observing you."  
  
"Oh hey, well that's real nice of you, but I think a little bit more  
practical help is needed here," O'Neill snorted and looked around at the  
rest of the team, putting his hands out in a gesture of frustration.  
  
Carter raised her eyebrows while Daniel shrugged. Teal'c was standing  
still, unflinching, registering no emotion whatsoever.  
  
"You like to tell us why you can't get rid of him yourselves? I mean,  
you're the great Gatekeepers aren't you? Hey, you're legendary. You've  
probably got more weapons than we have," O'Neill continued.  
  
There was a moment's pause before another voice joined the first.  
  
"We have no weapons."  
  
O'Neill raised his eyebrows, registering the fact that they hadn't  
denied the label of Gatekeepers. "None?"  
  
"No."  
  
Daniel moved to O'Neill's side and spoke softly. "Ask them to reveal  
themselves," he suggested.  
  
O'Neill looked at him quizzically. "I got a sort of dialogue going  
here, you sure it's important?"  
  
Daniel nodded. "It's a theory Sam and I have got," he said.  
  
O'Neill glanced at Carter who nodded.   
  
He swung around and sighed heavily. "Okay here goes," he mumbled.  
  
"You want our help, you gotta show yourselves," he called out. He  
caught Ventra stiffen visibly at his request.  
  
The gap of silence was longer this time.  
  
"We do not have anything to show," the voice said simply.  
  
"You gotta have some sort of body to show us," O'Neill remarked. "Don't  
be shy now, we've seen everything there is to see this side of the  
Galaxy. Little aliens, big aliens, ugly aliens and downright monstrous  
ones. You won't shock us," he quipped.  
  
Carter lowered her eyes to avoid anyone catching her smile briefly.  
Daniel looked uncomfortable at O'Neill's total lack of diplomatic  
skills.  
  
"Perhaps if we show you our form now and explain to you about how Salus  
is, you would decide to help us," the female voice chimed in.  
  
"We might. Worth a try," O'Neill replied. "One thing I gotta ask.  
That body. The Goa'uld over there. Why haven't you moved him?"  
  
"It was left for you to see the violence which Sokar brings to even his  
own people."  
  
"Yeah, well we've seen it before. You wanna stop doing that in future.  
It's kind of uncivilised."  
  
"Very well. We did not mean to cause discomfort.   
Now O'Neill, you and your team are to join us."  
  
"At last," O'Neill exclaimed and then lost his footing as he felt the  
floor beneath him start to turn. Slowly at first and then slightly  
faster. The group moved together into the center and watched the tunnel  
exits close one by one and then the floor stopped moving.  
  
Alura stepped into the chamber from a new side passage which was now  
revealed. She smiled the same benign smile and bowed.  
  
"Please, step forward and meet the Gatekeepers," she chimed softly and  
turned towards the far wall which was starting to disintegrate before  
their eyes.  
  
"Oh my God," said Daniel as he moved towards the chamber which lay on  
the other side of the wall which had now vanished completely.  
  
"Phew, that sure beats some of the aliens we've seen," admitted O'Neill  
as he followed.  
  
Carter's eyes were impassive, her mouth dropped slightly as she moved  
forwards almost on autopilot. The feelings which were coming strong and  
fast now were all jumbled together in all of them. The power of the  
shared experience as heady and somehow enhanced by the link. Daniel's  
awe, O'Neill's admiration, Teal'c's wonder and Carter's racing thoughts.  
The science, the power of it all was beyond anything she'd seen before.   
  
Four very alien beings who had essentially deserted their own organic  
forms appeared as four beams of translucent energy, emanating from a  
container containing organic material of unknown origin. Four pulsating  
threads of power. Four beings who were linked together into a central  
giant organic mass of electronic fields, a single network of billions of  
neurones moving from one side of the giant central core to the other.  
Four beings who were obviously separated once but who were joined into  
what Carter could only describe as the biggest organic computer she'd  
ever seen.  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
  
  
ENCOUNTERS  
  
  
  
"You are curious as to what we are, O'Neill. Samantha Carter knows what  
we are." The male alien voice droned.  
  
O'Neill swung around and looked at his second in command questioningly,  
who pulled a wry face and nodded.  
  
"Well I kind of do. I mean it's obviously the combined resources of all  
four brains, or whatever you want to call them, coming together to  
become some massive sort of supercomputer. Only this time the energy  
sources are organic and not electronic," she explained as simply as she  
could. Blinding her commander with the science of it, even if she could  
explain it all in detail, never worked.  
  
"Your brain cannot explain our actual existence, Samantha Carter," the  
woman's voice lilted gently. "Please accept that we are. That is all  
that you need to understand."  
  
"But I'd like to know how" Carter interrupted and was cut short by the  
male voice.  
  
"It would take too long to explain to you fully, Major Carter. Know  
that we have chosen to combine together to form one distinct life-form,  
one so powerful it controls Salus and the environment you find yourself  
in. We are, because we had to be. We control the Gates which protect  
our very existence and yet we cannot, and will not, kill in our own  
defence. This we pledged when we agreed to meld.  
Also know that the alien which roams our planet, the alien Sokar, would  
delight in finding that we exist and use us to create a monstrous  
version of himself. His power would be absolute. A final host for him,  
a host which would make him the ultimate power, the ultimate evil in the  
Universe. This we know. This is what we seek to hide from him."  
  
The woman's voice interrupted. "Our children, some of whom we created  
before we joined, they who walk the City, are being taken, slowly, one  
by one. The alien cannot use them for his own ends, as hosts to his own  
children, and so he destroys them. Once he has destroyed them he will  
learn of our existence. It will not be long. We sense that there are  
those of his own kind within the City confines. Time is running short,  
O'Neill. We sought your help because you are known to us as a slayer of  
his kind."  
  
"And you can't do the dirty work yourselves?" O'Neill queried,  
disparagingly.  
  
"As we said, we cannot cause harm to come to another sentient being.  
This we cannot do. This we pledged and cannot change. It was a  
safeguard to prevent a malfunction within any one of us creating a  
weapon so powerful it could not be stopped."  
  
"Even if it means your own destruction, or worse that Sokar uses you to  
become some sort of monster?" Daniel joined in.  
  
"We cannot."  
  
"And your children? Why can't they stop them?" O'Neill persisted.  
  
"They are not permitted to cause harm. It is programmed into their  
systems. To break this rule would result in their immediate death."  
  
"Now wait just a minute. You caused my officer to suffer pain back on  
the surface when your people tried to access her mind or whatever you  
did."  
  
"We are aware that this occurred but it was not intentional. She has  
hosted another within her. Even the remnants of that melding caused our  
device to overcompensate."  
  
"So you're telling me that even if ten Goa'uld came storming through  
those doors and cut us all to ribbons you couldn't help?" O'Neill  
stood, incredulous that this highly advanced society would not protect  
themselves or their guests.  
  
"We cannot harm them. We have tried manipulating their minds to create  
illusion, to cause them to retreat from the planet surface, to return  
their prisoner to his home, but they resume their cruel activities once  
the effects have worn off. We are unable to stop them.  
O'Neill, the slaughter is increasing. There were five hundred of our  
children who serviced and roamed the city and its environs. Now there  
are one hundred."  
  
"Can't you make more?" Daniel asked, horrified at the sheer numbers  
Sokar must have slaughtered.  
  
"It would take many months to recreate more. Our children must do this  
under our guidance. We have started the process but the Goa'uld have  
been on our planet for a single month. Soon we will have no children  
left to fabricate others."  
  
"And what's in this for us?" O'Neill interjected. "We get to fight  
Sokar and free our friend without your help and at what risk to us?"  
  
Daniel shot him a withering look and Carter averted her eyes. Listening  
to the tale of murder she couldn't think of gain to themselves, only of  
stopping Sokar and freeing Nafrayu.  
  
"Your freedom is guaranteed. Your passage through the triumvirate will  
be aided by us."  
  
"Triumvirate?" O'Neill raised a single eyebrow and glanced at Teal'c  
who returned the look, silently.  
  
"The triumvirate are the three gates which you passed through. They are  
situated on two different worlds and it is that which has so far  
protected this planet from outside interference."  
  
"Didn't work with Sokar," Daniel said, almost apologetically.  
  
"Sokar and his forces tricked our children," the male voice said. There  
was sadness in his voice.  
  
"Tricked?" Carter repeated, her eyes questioning how these obviously  
highly intelligent beings could allow themselves to be tricked.  
  
"Our children were at the first point of contact.."  
  
"The island gate," whispered Daniel to O'Neill.  
  
"...servicing the components of the pedestal."  
  
"Pedestal?" chimed three voices. O'Neill, Carter and Daniel looked  
uncomfortably at one another. The question had appeared simultaneously  
in all three of their minds. Teal'c raised his eyebrow.  
  
"They mean the DHD," whispered Carter in explanation, looking surprised  
nonetheless.  
  
"Your terminology is foreign to us but your minds explain. Yes, the DHD  
as you call it," the female answered.  
  
"The alien known to you as Sokar watched our people carefully as they  
instigated the code which causes the pedestal to reach the first gate.  
They followed our children and once through to the second gate, killed  
two of them at the moment of departure to our planet."  
  
Carter lowered her eyes and swallowed. Butchery as soon as a species  
was encountered. Sokar's work never failed to disgust her.  
  
"How in heaven's name did Sokar manage to remember the sequence of  
codes?" O'Neill said to Carter. "It was too damn fast for us."  
  
"The codes were not as you saw them. We have changed the pedestal and  
its format since Sokar arrived. We sent our children through," the  
female voice explained.  
  
"And those things - those creatures on the second planet? They didn't  
maybe kill a Goa'uld or two?" O'Neill asked, looking curious.  
  
"The inhabitants of the second planet did not."  
  
O'Neill caught Carter's eye at this. She pursed her lips and shrugged  
silently. Why they'd been attacked she didn't know, but it left them  
with an element of surprise if Sokar managed to track them back through  
the gate.  
  
"If your children are artificially made, how can they be killed?" Daniel  
asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like to know that myself," O'Neill added.  
  
"Their bodies can withstand forces which yours cannot, but our children  
have one thing which can be affected just as you humans can."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Organic brain cells."  
  
Carter exchanged a meaningful look with Daniel.  
  
"You mean their minds are part of organic, fully functioning brains?"  
Daniel said, acknowledging Carter's expression.  
  
"That is correct. We have allowed our children to harvest certain cells  
from our brains and to clone the tissues and network of the neuronal  
pathways. Our children may well appear to be artificial in all  
respects, but the intelligence is ours."  
  
"What about the emotions? Do you allow the harvesting of those areas of  
your brain?" Carter asked, fascinated by the idea of AI's possessing  
sentient intelligence of their own. Not like their synthetics copied  
from themselves years ago, but unique sentience within an artificial  
body.  
  
"We do not. Emotions would cloud our children's ability to make logical  
decisions. Possessing intelligence and the motor abilities of ourselves  
is all that they require," the female stated.  
  
"And you know exactly which part of the brain houses which?" O'Neill  
said.  
  
"It is a basic anatomical and physiological part of our knowledge," the  
alien replied.  
  
"Of course it is," O'Neill replied and squinted. Way more advanced, he  
thought silently.  
  
"If they're sentient then they have every right to the emotions you  
possess. You're treating them like slaves," Carter persisted heatedly.  
  
"Our world is not open for your debate or sentiments, Major Carter. Our  
city is our own and it has survived like this for thousands of years.  
Our children do not desire emotions. Emotions are what caused the death  
of our planet once. A death which we will not allow to repeat itself.  
We are the guardians of its present and its future."  
  
"But how do you prevent the emotional side of your brains from being  
harvested. How can you be sure a small part hasn't got in there?"  
Daniel asked, anxious to learn more about the "death of the planet" and  
what it had once been.  
  
"This discussion has been allowed to continue too far. We do not intend  
for you humans to judge us. What is right for our people, for us, is  
not something we wish to debate with you. As humans you have brought  
ruin to your own world through the emotional outbursts of a few. Are you  
prepared to help us, and thus yourselves, O'Neill?"  
  
"Without repeating ourselves, what's in it for us once we've got our  
friend?" O'Neill replied as Carter and Daniel fell silent, lost in their  
own thoughts about the scientific and moralistic side of the whole  
thing.  
  
"We will offer your planet, your Earth, and you, the Tau'ri, our  
friendship. We would offer you an 'alliance', I believe you call it."  
  
"Now maybe we could just do business," O'Neill replied and his eyes  
spoke volumes as he turned to Carter. An alliance might lead to offers  
of technology. It was a gamble worth taking. Besides the fact that the  
aliens were pretty useless in terms of weaponry, forging another  
alliance with a highly technologically advanced culture wasn't a bad  
outcome. Besides, kicking Sokar's butt at the same time sounded pretty  
appealing to O'Neill.  
  
"Then you will help us?"  
  
"Sure. We'll go get our friend and kick the Goa'uld's butt for you at  
the same time, but you gotta do something before we start this whole  
thing going."  
  
"If we are able to grant it, then we will," the female replied, her  
voice guarded.  
  
"Get the hell out of our minds and leave us to sort it out ourselves,"  
he said firmly.  
  
"We will withdraw from probing your consciousness as you ask. Please  
know that we meant no disrespect. Our children are all linked to us and  
it seemed only natural to include you within the circle."  
  
"Just get out of here," O'Neill said flippantly, banging the side of his  
head with his hand, and felt a sudden lightness in his head, as though  
something or someone was fading away from his thoughts. He turned to  
the others and they all nodded, one by one.  
  
"Um, can I ask a question before we leave?" Daniel said, ignoring  
O'Neill's sigh at the delay.  
  
"You may, Daniel Jackson."  
  
"How did you know that the Nox boy Nafrayu would lure us here? You  
couldn't tap our minds and yet you knew he was linked to us."  
  
"One of Sokar's men obligingly revealed your past history with the  
Goa'uld when we scanned his mind. We believe that he was one of those  
present when you met with the Nox. He had very strong feelings about  
them. Nafrayu was seen in his thoughts as being close to you in  
particular, Colonel O'Neill. Were we correct in this assumption?"  
  
O'Neill shrugged uncomfortably, acutely aware that Carter's eyes were  
boring into the back of his head.  
  
"I kinda liked the little guy, yeah," he said. "Hell the Nox saved our  
lives. Who wouldn't like them," he added and threw an apologetic look  
at the rest of his team.  
  
Carter smiled gently and exchanged a glance with Daniel.  
  
"Oh one last thing," O'Neill said.  
  
"Please ask it." The female voice was more guarded.  
  
"Any idea what Sokar is planning?"  
  
There was a muted silence and then the male voice answered.  
  
"He is planning to trade the boy for a treasure which he seeks. A  
treasure he believes the Nox would give up for the safe return of their  
child."  
  
"Sweet," O'Neill muttered, wondering what it could possibly be.  
  
"Okay, people, let's do it," O'Neill said abruptly as he turned from  
looking at the aliens.  
  
oOo  
  
  
  
"In order to prevent Sokar from learning of us, you must first destroy  
those of his forces which roam our city's subterranean passages," Ventra  
said to them as they walked away from the area which housed the giant  
containers.  
  
"How far out do the passages extend?" Carter asked as she walked behind  
O'Neill.  
  
"These passages reach out to the furthest limits of the city. They  
mirror the pattern of the city above us," Ventra explained.  
  
"Cool," replied O'Neill as he looked around him. "That's quite an area  
to search," he added.  
  
"We have endeavoured to help you in this," Ventra replied as the  
solitary figure of Mafus appeared in the tunnel to their left. The  
slender figure approached and bowed.  
  
"I have located the intruders," he said simply.  
  
"How do we know they're the only ones?" O'Neill said swiftly.  
  
"I think what Colonel O'Neill is trying to say is "thank you for finding  
them and are there any others?" Daniel said hastily trying to throw as  
scornful a look as possible at O'Neill.  
  
If he saw it, he ignored it, insisting instead on continuing the  
conversation in his own way.  
  
"Could we just be left to get on with this alone?" he said sharply and  
looked meaningfully at Daniel to shut up. He didn't want interference  
and he certainly didn't want to be babysat while they moved around the  
tunnels which spread outwards from the centre.  
  
"As you wish," Ventra said and bowed in deference to his wishes.  
  
"Um..Colonel I think it would be beneficial to find out exactly where  
Mafus has found Sokar's men. Biting the hand that feeds comes to mind,"  
Carter said and locked eyes with her commanding officer.  
  
O'Neill turned to Daniel. The young archaeologist kept his bewildered  
gaze and then decided it was getting them nowhere. The stand off was  
pointless.  
  
"Jack, are you nuts or something? We're looking a perfectly good gift  
horse in the mouth here," Daniel chided softly as he watched Mafus and  
Ventra in discussion.  
  
"Ever heard the word "mole" in your travels," O'Neill hissed back as  
quietly as he could.  
  
Daniel stared for a single moment and then nodded briefly.  
  
"Colonel, permission to find out what the aliens know," Carter said as  
she moved to stand next to them.  
  
"Sure, go ahead."  
  
Carter approached Mafus and Ventra cautiously. Mafus bowed in deference  
as she drew nearer.  
  
"Major Carter?" Ventra allowed a smile to play across his lips.  
  
"If you have any idea where to start looking for Sokar's men we'd be  
grateful." she said.  
  
"Mafus has tracked them to the eastern fringe of the City but he says  
that there are signs that they have been closer to the center in recent  
days. I should also warn you that there are signs of a recent  
slaughter."  
  
Carter grimaced and nodded her understanding as she turned to leave.  
  
"We will show you," Mafus added.  
  
She hesitated. She knew her Colonel was right. Perhaps the aliens  
meant well. Perhaps. But trusting aliens they didn't know, who had  
proved nothing to them, who might well be leading them into a trap, was  
an automatic negative in military terms. Nevertheless she had to say  
something.  
  
She turned and saw the look of muted surprise cross the alien features.  
  
"I'm sorry. We have to do this on our own," she said simply and then  
turned towards her friends.  
  
oOo  
  
  
Crinta'c threw his final punch and almost dislocated the alien's head  
from its body as it thudded to the stone ground.  
  
He rubbed the fluid which had flowed from the open wounds from his hands  
with disgust. Sokar's instructions were clear. Take out as many of the  
aliens that he could and find the Eternal Gatekeepers if they were  
hidden in the City. Find their position and report back.  
  
So far he'd followed his master's orders and the slaughter had continued  
unabated. They were easy to lure, easy to kill. However, the  
satisfaction at killing even one hundred of them was not as great as the  
pleasure he would get from taking the life of one of the Tau'ri who had  
arrived the day before, and one Tau'ri in particular would bring him  
back into favour with his master. Not a dead Tau'ri this one, but one  
which Sokar would very much like to meet alive.  
  
Crinta'c smiled and wiped a grimy hand across his mouth. A mouth which  
was dry and blistered from lack of fluid. Even running his tongue  
across the lips did nothing to alleviate the feeling, the pain.  
  
Yet, his pain was nothing. Nothing but a temporary discomfort. Soon he  
would take Sokar a prize that he could only have dreamed of getting, and  
certainly not on this planet. Crinta'c smiled and silently thanked his  
God and for presenting him with the opportunity that would soon be his.  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
  
  
  
CATACOMBS  
  
  
  
Darkness was soon the team's constant companion. The tunnels were  
narrow and unlit, damp and rough. Whatever or whoever had hewn the  
stone in the upper levels weren't too fussy about the catacombs beneath  
them.   
  
"You gotta wonder at these people," O'Neill commented as he elbowed his  
way past another jutting out surface and winced loudly. "Jeez, you need  
more pads down here than a goal-keeper," he moaned.  
  
"It would appear that the beings who made this city were not those who  
made the tunnels," Teal'c observed as he moved behind his leader.  
  
"You know, Colonel, I think Teal'c may be right," Carter said. "I mean,  
it does make sense. The Gatekeepers said that their world was almost  
destroyed thousands of years ago. They rebuilt it using the AIs. Maybe  
these catacombs are the remnants of their own civilisation, carved out  
of the rock by their forefathers and now they're mostly forgotten and  
certainly not used."  
  
"In that case why are Sokar's people down here?" Daniel commented as he  
ran his finger down the damp cold surface next to him.  
  
"There has to be a way to connect with the outside," Carter decided and  
aimed her flashlight towards the ceiling of the tunnel.   
  
"You know folks, as much as I'd like for us all to stay together down  
here there's too much ground to cover. We'll split up," O'Neill  
declared as he paused at a fork in the tunnels. Both passages were dark  
and uninviting and yet both could yield the prey they sought.  
  
"Carter, you and Teal'c take the right fork. Keep to the right at every  
fork. You'll either end up back here or hopefully outside the City  
limits. We'll keep to the left. Keep radio silence unless you find  
anything. Check in every two hours," he ordered. "Danny, my boy, we're  
together," he added, smiling briefly at the young archaeologist.  
  
"And Carter."  
  
She turned queryingly.  
  
"Nothing goes down unless I say so, understood?"  
  
She nodded and gripped her MP5 tightly. "Understood, Sir."  
  
"Okay kids, let's do this."  
  
oOo   
  
  
Crinta'c smiled at his two men as they waited silently in the shadows,  
listening. The Tau'ri were splitting up giving him the opportunity he  
needed. Two weeks of hiding and luring aliens had given his men the edge  
over the Tau'ri. Small hidden chambers linking the tunnels gave the  
Jaffa the cloak of stealth and the element of surprise. Crinta'c knew  
the aliens didn't realise he had found their secret, their source of  
power. Sokar would afford him respect when he returned with not only  
the location of the Gatekeepers, and the knowledge of what they really  
were, but also with an extra gift.  
  
"We go," he said simply and his men raised their staff weapons and moved  
forward behind him. "Shaka'c, follow the two men and observe them and  
where they go. Meet us on the surface. Maraa'c with me. We have an  
important task to take care of."  
  
Shaka'c nodded and took off down a side passage at speed. Crinta'c moved  
forwards and started tracking his prey. He could kill the one and take  
the other back to Sokar. The head of the one would add weight to his  
standing as a true warrior. He puffed up in pride and his eyes glinted  
with the knowledge of the certain kill which lay ahead.  
  
oOo  
  
  
Carter reached her hand forward and tentatively brushed across the  
surface of the stone passage. The dampness was less and a feeling  
knawed at her, deep inside. She couldn't place it. She turned to  
Teal'c and caught his eye. He put a single finger to his lip and  
nodded, acknowledging the feeling which her previous encounter with  
Jolinar of Malkshur had left as a trace. The ability to feel the  
presence of another Goa'uld, even an infant within a host. Teal'c felt  
it too, but he knew that Major Carter's instincts were stronger than his  
in this regard and he trusted them implicitly.  
  
With no warning, a single hand reached through the wall as though it  
were invisible and gripped Carter's wrist hard, pulling her forwards  
suddenly and off her feet before Teal'c or she could react and fire at  
the perpetrator.   
  
A flash of blue lit the end of a staff weapon as it emptied its payload  
and reached across the darkness to Teal'c. He swung sideways, diving to  
the floor and attempted to reach Carter before she was hauled forwards  
and into the darkness of the chamber, which was hidden from their sight.  
  
Teal'c brought his feet up and landed a hard kick on the young pale  
faced Jaffa who was firing up his weapon again. Maraa'c let out a grunt  
and the weapon clattered harmlessly to the side of the passage as Teal'c  
rose to his feet and brought his own weapon to bear upon his assailant.  
  
He wanted to follow Major Carter and see where she'd been taken but his  
attention was taken by the gaunt face and twisted features of the young  
soldier in front of him, and the knife which had appeared in his blood  
stained hand.  
  
"So. The traitor Teal'c," he said with scorn as he stood empty handed  
and faced his intended victim.  
  
"If we were on Chulak I would show you the error of following Sokar and  
we would not be doing battle," Teal'c said, his face hard, his chin set  
in determination.  
  
"Sokar is the strongest of the Gods. Sokar has promised us that we will  
serve in the mightiest army in all the planets. What of Sokar would you  
warn me about? What could a traitor possibly have to say about the  
master?" Maraa'c said almost spitting the words out.  
  
"Sokar would kill you if you transgress any of his rules, Sokar has no  
loyalty to you, his men. Sokar is a false God as was Apophis, ruling by  
fear and by lies. You have a chance to leave his service, to join with  
me, with the Tau'ri who will someday rival the System Lords in power and  
will overthrow them." Teal'c's voice was calm and collected. He eyed  
the blade which rested in Maraa'c's hand with some disquiet but knew  
that he could take him if necessary. The Jaffa was too young to kill.  
Death would come hard to him and his killing would come hard to Teal'c.  
Teal'c wanted with all his heart to use powers of persuasion over him  
and persuade him to change his allegiance. In some ways he reminded him  
of his young son, eager and ready to join in the fighting but too young  
to know what it meant.  
  
"Your words are what I expected to hear. Your mind has been poisoned by  
the Tau'ri. You are their slave, the servant of their futile attempts  
to overthrow the Gods. You shall die." Maraa'c lunged forward at that  
and aimed his blade for Teal'c's throat.  
  
Teal'c let his staff weapon deliver its message as it hit the young man  
squarely in the chest, burning clothes and flesh together and slamming  
his body back against the wall of the passage with a thud.  
  
"The Tau'ri do not hold slaves, Jaffa. I regret that you could not come  
to know that," Teal'c said quietly as he reached down and gently closed  
the young man's eyes, averting his eyes from the searing wound which  
laid his chest open wide.  
  
He rose to his feet and stared at the opening in the passage wall. The  
opening where he'd seen Samantha Carter taken silently and swiftly.  
Teal'c's mind raced as he entered, flicking his flashlight forwards and  
studying the surroundings for signs of the struggle. Surprisingly  
little remained in evidence.  
He fingered the com set tentatively. Time to inform the Colonel that  
they had a problem.  
  
oOo  
  
  
"She's what?" O'Neill hissed down the com and exchanged an apprehensive  
and angry look with Daniel as they paused in their exploration of the  
left hand fork in the tunnel.  
  
"I regret that Major Carter has been captured," Teal'c's voice rang back  
steadily and with that 'matter of fact' ring to it. O'Neill did note  
however that the tone was apologetic with a sense of hidden urgency in  
what he was telling them.  
  
"Great news, Teal'c," he said sarcastically and saw Daniel take his  
helmet off and drag his hands roughly through his hair in exasperation.  
  
"And the shots we heard?"  
  
"I was forced to stop the Jaffa who attempted to kill me, O'Neill.  
Sokar is indeed behind the assault on the aliens and it would appear  
that Major Carter is now a prisoner," Teal'c replied slowly.  
  
"One more item on Sokar's shopping list ticked off," O'Neill said.  
"Damn."  
  
"Teal'c, it sounds like the direction you're travelling in is the best  
one for getting out into the open, and it sure sounds as though Sokar's  
outside. We'll take the next fork right and try to double back towards  
you. Keep following Carter's trail and we'll try to catch up. Talk  
again at fifteen hundred hours."  
  
"I will endeavour to track Major Carter's assailant," Teal'c  
acknowledged.  
  
"Whoa, just a minute Teal'c, was she hurt?" Daniel said, concern  
threaded through his voice.  
  
"She did not appear to be attacked, Daniel Jackson, merely abducted, but  
her silence was disturbing. It is possible that she was drugged as she  
was taken. I have seen no sign of a struggle," Teal'c admitted.  
  
"Not like Carter," O'Neill said shaking his head with worry. "She kicks  
ass as good as the rest of us, if not better. I just can't see her  
going quietly like that," he added.  
  
"Perhaps she was drugged like Teal'c said," Daniel offered as some  
compensation.  
  
"Maybe," O'Neill replied, not convinced. He didn't like the sound of it  
one bit, and why Carter of the two? He would have thought Teal'c would  
have been a perfect prize for Sokar in preference to Carter. Unless..  
O'Neill's heart sank, remembering their encounter with Sokar and the  
link with Jolinar.  
  
"Come on, Daniel. The stakes have just increased. Let's try and  
double around to Teal'c and then hit Sokar out in the open," O'Neill  
said and they started forward again.  
  
Shaka'c shrank back into the shadows and allowed the merest smile to  
play on his lips. Satisfaction was a lovely feeling. The satisfaction  
of knowing that soon his master would be able to take this Tau'ri group  
out once and for all and the satisfaction of knowing that Crinta'c had  
been successful and that Sokar's new treasure was on its way to the  
surface. For a single moment he allowed the memory of Maraa'c to flit  
through his thoughts, but he knew the young soldier would have died with  
extreme pride at the hands of the traitor Teal'c, enabling Crinta'c to  
carry out his task of taking the former Tok'ra host to the master. A  
fitting ending for a Jaffa warrior.  
  
oOo  
  
Carter kicked out at her captor with both legs, hitting him squarely in  
the abdomen and causing him to fall backwards with a grunt. Her bound  
hands ached with the effort of trying to escape from knots so tight that  
they ground into her skin.  
  
"Tau'ri female, you will regret that," Crinta'c breathed as he struggled  
to his feet and fired up his staff, aiming loosely at her shoulder.  
  
As the shaft of current moved across the chamber, Carter rolled deftly  
sideways away.  
  
Crinta'c's laugh echoed around the hollow interior and he reached down  
and grabbed her arm roughly, hauling her to her feet.  
  
"You are fast, female. Sokar will love your spirit."  
  
Carter turned her head away and sneered at him, her eyes burning angrily  
at the fact that she'd been caught off guard back in the passageway.  
Her weapons had been removed within seconds and the blow to the back of  
her head had been swift and almost painless. When she awoke however,  
pain was something she'd found quickly enough.  
  
"I would make you pay for the trouble you are causing me, woman, but  
Sokar would wish his new treasure to be intact. Perhaps your pain is  
not worth the punishment he would inflict on me. I will gain my  
pleasure from watching his own methods of extracting information." The  
Jaffa grinned at her less than obvious discomfort at his words and  
gripping her arm tightly, he dragged her along the tunnel into the  
darkness.  
  
Carter shivered involuntarily at a memory which seemed to surface from  
the depths of her very being. Vivid flashes of a life long gone now.  
Flashes of a pain which she knew was indescribable but which only a part  
of her had felt and had somehow buried.   
  
Sokar's features danced in front of her eyes and sent shudders down her  
spine at their very intrusion. Memories from the Tok'ra symbiot,  
Jolinar of Malkshur, surfaced briefly within her and screamed a warning.  
Screamed that she should try to escape from the fate which awaited her  
at Sokar's hands, screamed that she already knew the pain which awaited  
her and that he wouldn't let her go a second time. Not if he realised  
who she was.  
Carter's eyes glazed at the thought. Her only hope now lay in finding a  
way of escaping from her captor before she was taken above the surface,  
or of her friends tracking her before it was too late. Mentally she  
prayed that it wasn't.  
  
oOo  
  
  
Shaka'c shadowed the two men silently, watching their every move, their  
every gesture to one another. He listened to their quiet whisperings  
and facial expressions. Even in the darkness their faces were lit by  
their flashlights as they moved forwards. He was impressed with them.  
A grudging respect for their skills at exploring the tunnels and  
persistence in finding their lost comrades. It wasn't within the  
Goa'uld doctrine to care for one another. Soldiers were taught that a  
lost comrade was lost forever, not worth seeking out or risking life for  
and yet he saw the two Tau'ri and he saw the desperate look as they  
learned of the plight of their team member. For a single instance,  
Shaka'c felt a sense of brief jealousy at their compassion but it was  
gone as swiftly as it had appeared, swallowed back into the abyss which  
he'd created within him for all unwanted feelings and unnecessary  
burdens.  
  
Soon he must separate them. Soon he would strike to divide. Which  
should he take out? He watched the men and estimated that the easier  
target would be the younger man. His stance was not that of a soldier.  
He could distract the older man somehow and strike at the younger. He  
fingered the blade at his hip gently. A swiftly placed blade would  
cause enough damage to slow the two men down. Perhaps even the older  
man would go on alone. As it would be if they were Jaffa. Then Shaka'c  
remembered that they were not, that both would be likely to look out for  
the other. He smiled. Their caring could be their downfall. It would  
slow them down enough to enable Crinta'c to clear the catacombs and  
conceal his route.   
  
The serrated blade slid out from its sheath with ease and he felt it  
nestle comfortably in his hand, its purpose bringing a strength to the  
heart of the possessor. Shaka'c moved slowly forwards, listening to the  
words which were being spoken ahead of him, waiting for the moment to  
strike. Waiting for the sign.  
  
The fork which appeared in front of them differed to the others they'd  
encountered so far. The tunnels were similarly shaped but this time the  
size difference was disconcerting. The left hand tunnel was larger,  
lighter somehow, as though there were some sort of opening ahead which  
was allowing light to shine through. The right hand tunnel was smaller  
and looked even darker than the one they were in.   
  
"Jeez, Daniel, why did I say keep right?" O'Neill muttered as he moved  
towards the right hand tunnel and peered into the dark empty void.   
  
Daniel kept his countenance and waited for O'Neill to make his mind up.  
  
The decision however was taken out of their hands by the sound of  
movement coming from within the smaller of the tunnels. A scuffling  
sound. Muted but present.  
  
"After me," O'Neill whispered as he fingered his weapon meaningfully and  
flicked his flashlight into a steadier position on his jacket. The beam  
was weak and penetrated the darkness with difficulty.  
  
The two men moved forwards inch by inch, staring ahead as they made  
their way into the tunnel, watching for any sign of life, any sign of  
trouble.  
  
The first thing Daniel knew of the attack was the stabbing pain which  
spiked his shoulder and radiated out across his arm and down to his  
hand.  
  
His cry of pain caused O'Neill to swing around and aim his MP5 at the  
assailant, only to see the shadowy figure dart back down the tunnel  
ahead of them, his damage having been afflicted.  
  
O'Neill caught the pale figure of his young friend as he slumped  
backwards against the hard, unrelenting wall of the tunnel, agony  
creased across his face and a smear of red increasing in diameter across  
his jacket and down his arm.  
  
"Damn it Daniel," was all that O'Neill could mutter as he pulled the  
jacket aside to inspect the damage and winced as he saw that the  
serrated blade had done more damage to the surrounding tissue than was  
usual in a stab wound. He hauled the backpack off Daniel's shoulder and  
rummaged around for some sort of dressing, anything which would buy them  
time before they could get back to the central chamber and get help.  
  
"We've got to go on," Daniel spluttered as he sat back and breathed  
heavily, trying to draw oxygen into his lungs and ease the pain at the  
same time.  
  
"Not up for debate," O'Neill replied firmly and placed a large pad of  
gauze over the wound and then taped it in place as gently as he could.  
The blood loss wasn't extreme and there certainly didn't seem to be  
damage to any major blood vessels. Nevertheless it was a nasty wound.  
He pressed as hard as he could and looked into the eyes of his friend.  
  
Daniel sucked in a deep breath and forced himself to speak. "Listen  
Jack, Sam and Teal'c need us. This whole attack is a ploy to get us to  
turn back so that they can reach Sokar. We can't let them win. We  
certainly can't let Sokar get his hands on Sam. If he remembers that  
she was the host to Jolinar.."  
  
The pause was filled with unspoken fears of what might happen and  
O'Neill lowered his eyes. He was in a no win situation. Daniel's  
injury would slow them down and it could be dangerous for them to  
continue. On the other hand, Carter faced certain death if Sokar had  
her for long enough and managed to find out exactly who she was. If he  
didn't already know.  
  
He sighed and reached into the bag once more. "Take these," he offered  
as he dropped a couple of painkillers into Daniel's hand and passed him  
a sip of water from their water bottle. Daniel nodded gratefully and  
swallowed them quickly.  
  
"We walk slow, understood?"  
  
Daniel nodded. "No arguments here," he said and smiled. He bit back  
the sharp stabbing pain he felt as he pulled himself to his feet and  
steadied himself for the walk.  
  
The fast drain of colour from his face didn't go unnoticed and O'Neill  
grimaced as he watched, shouldering the extra backpack along with his  
own. As they began to move forwards through the tunnel, the assailant  
was doubling his efforts at putting distance between himself and the two  
men. At the same time he was unwittingly gaining on Teal'c who was  
ready for anything - well almost.  
  
oOo  
  
  
Crinta'c pulled Carter along roughly. With her hands bound she found  
balancing difficult and stumbled frequently much to her captor's disgust  
and frustration. He was acutely aware that he had to clear the tunnels  
and get out through the exit chamber he found at the far edge of the  
city before the woman's companions caught up with them. After that, and  
once he'd passed the prize over to Sokar he'd take on the rest of the  
Taur'i. For now though, he had to make sure Sokar saw that it was he  
who was bringing him the treasure. His place at Sokar's side depended  
on it.  
  
Carter pursed her lips and ignored the ache in her head and the  
dizziness she was feeling as she moved forwards, the remnants of the  
blow to her head. She could feel the congealed sticky mass which had  
matted the base of her hairline but had thankfully stopped trickling  
blood down her neck and back. For that, she was grateful, since she had  
no hands free to either rub it or touch it and stop the irritation. She  
glowered at Crinta'c whenever she could. She hated the man. He was one  
of Sokar's flunkies and worse, he was about to deliver her into the  
hands of someone who would kill her for certain if he found out who she  
really was. And she just knew that Crinta'c would take great pleasure  
in telling him.  
  
"We go up there," Crinta'c said, pausing at the end of the tunnel. He  
pushed her towards a steep flight of steps hewn out of the rock and  
which reached up towards a patch of light in the distance.  
  
"You've got to be joking," Carter said, indicating over her shoulder  
that her hands were tied.  
  
"You are a Tau'ri warrior. You have hosted a Tok'ra warrior. You will  
climb," Crinta'c said and pushed her hard. She fell forwards against  
the steps and then straightened up, her eyes burning with anger. She  
was going to make him pay if it was the last thing she did before Sokar  
took her life. She'd take Crinta'c with her whatever happened.   
  
The thought made her feel better somehow and she started to climb,  
leaning into the steps as she did so, so that the off balance feel of  
having your hands permanently behind you didn't affect her too much.  
  
The climb was hard. Crinta'c seemed to take pleasure in pushing her  
from behind when he felt she was slowing down. It made Carter all the  
more determined to get ahead of him. She started to speed up, seeing  
the light ahead of her, the thought of being able to break loose started  
to fashion a plan in her mind.  
  
"Move faster, Tau'ri," Crinta'c's gutteral voice urged as he gripped the  
step ahead of him and pulled himself up after her, the entrance to the  
whole tunnel system in sight.  
  
As they neared the top, Sam felt the warmth of sunshine on her face and  
she blinked upwards into the light. As she reached the top step she  
paused for a second, waiting for Crinta'c's protest.  
  
She wasn't disappointed.  
  
"Reluctant to see what's on the other side, woman?" he taunted as he  
moved up close behind her, his head level with her knee.  
  
"Not really," she muttered and balancing herself firmly onto one leg,  
she kicked backwards hard with the other, catching the Jaffa under the  
chin and off balance.  
  
Carter didn't have time to look back. She'd have loved to have seen the  
expression on his face as he fell down towards the tunnels once more.  
She'd have loved to have waited to hear the thud as his body hit the  
ground, breaking bones he probably didn't even know existed. But Carter  
had one other thing on her mind. To force her body through the opening  
which lay above and in front of her, when her balance was telling her  
that backwards was the best place to go.  
  
  
CHAPTER TEN  
  
  
  
ALLIANCES  
  
  
  
The surface of the tunnel was drier somehow at this point, and Teal'c  
knew that it indicated some sort of airflow, which could also mean an  
exit to the surface. He had hoped to be able to shadow Carter and her  
abductor through the darkness of the tunnels and surprise them so that  
he could take back the Major and return to Colonel O'Neill with no  
further harm done.  
  
It was looking more and more as though that hope was fading, and that  
some sort of confrontation in daylight was more likely.   
  
Teal'c shrank back into the shadows as soon as he heard the rough  
footsteps behind him. He could sense the urgency in the pace and  
caught the fast breathing as Shaka'c moved swiftly forwards, not  
realising that the silent and determined Jaffa lay in wait.  
  
Shaka'c's hope of catching up with Crinta'c were dashed in a single  
moment as a hand reached out from the shadows and hauled him sideways,  
slamming him hard into the side of the tunnel. He felt his staff weapon  
being removed just as swiftly. The breath knocked from his body he sank  
backwards against the wall, gasping for breath, only to be dragged up to  
his feet and thrust by the neck to the wall. The grip around his throat  
tightened and he found himself gazing into the dark, piercing eyes of  
the one man he despised, the one Jaffa in all the world whom he could  
never think of as one of his race. The traitor, Teal'c.  
  
"Where are my friends?" Teal'c breathed steadily, his breath glancing  
across Shaka'c's cheeks, cooling the heat which was rising there.  
  
Shaka'c tightened his lips and met the gaze silently, trying to relax  
into the firm grip which was threatening his very life support.   
  
"I will give you no longer to consider the question, Jaffa," Teal'c  
threatened and he reached down and relieved the man of his blade which  
was sheathed at his side. He glanced at it as he threw it across the  
tunnel, glimpsing with a sinking feeling, the red stain which streaked  
from the tip to the shank of the knife.  
  
His mouth broke into a sneer and he pulled the man's face so close to  
his own that Shaka'c could trace every imperfection, every line in the  
ebony skin.  
  
"Who received the blade of your weapon?" Teal'c whispered and moved his  
other hand to the man's abdomen, where he let it rest, threateningly.  
The Jaffa's symbiot moved restlessly within him, sensing that the danger  
was imminent.  
  
Shaka'c felt the movement and a panic started to swell within him. Self  
preservation, meaning, above all, the survival of the symbiot, was  
paramount. He struggled, causing Teal'c's hands to tighten further.  
The blue colour on the man's face deepened as he gasped, his breath  
being sucked in fast, tiny gulps of air, small particles of oxygen  
reaching his lungs as they felt the bursting and then pleaded for more.  
  
"Your.. friend..lives," he gasped, his eyes bulging at the effort of  
breathing.  
  
"Which friend?" Teal'c persisted.  
  
"It..was..the younger male..not serious. Not serious," Shaka'c felt the  
last vestiges of consciousness leave him as the oxygen fought with the  
constriction around his neck and lost. He slumped forwards, eternal  
darkness his companion.  
  
Teal'c threw him to one side in disgust. He had thought to release him,  
frighten him and then let him go, but the look on Shaka'c's face and the  
knowledge that he had injured one of his friends so easily had made  
Teal'c's mind up for him. He knew that in a heartbeat, Shaka'c would  
have slit his own throat and any of his friends without thinking. There  
could be no prisoners on this excursion into Sokar's territory. There  
could be only death.   
  
oOo  
  
  
"Damn it, Daniel, you're in no fit state to keep going," O'Neill said as  
they moved slowly forwards, following in Shaka'c's footsteps. They'd  
been going for about an hour. O'Neill had one arm under his friend,  
supporting him and the other trying to concentrate the beam of his MP5  
in front of them. The beam on his jacket flashlight had long since  
given up the ghost.  
  
"Jack, will you just stop saying that," Daniel pleaded as he  
concentrated on getting through the pain and moving one foot in front of  
the other. He knew something other than the actual knife wound was  
causing him problems but he couldn't put his finger on what. The beads  
of sweat on his forehead could have been exertion for sure, but together  
with the heat which seemed to be radiating from his cheeks, he was sure  
he was suffering from some sort of infection. Whether Jack realised it  
or not, Daniel wasn't going to enlighten him. Not now anyway. Perhaps  
when they'd found Sam.  
  
"How about if you go ahead, and I stay here," Daniel offered weakly,  
noticing a sudden numbness in his injured arm. The stabs of fear which  
he felt were unrelated to the wound itself, more from a surge of  
adrenalin at what was happening to him, but he felt for sure that things  
weren't good, and they certainly weren't looking to improve.  
  
"Not gonna happen, Daniel. Remember on Apophis' ship? You offered the  
same thing back then. I agreed. Only you got lucky. I don't see a  
sarcophagus. Do you?" O'Neill replied looking around him. He shrugged.  
"Me either. So it's settled. You go with me, we get Teal'c and Carter  
and then we go back to get some help. Sounds fair to me."  
  
Daniel smiled ruefully. If only Jack knew what he was feeling he'd know  
that the bravado was an illusion. Having to keep their heads bent  
because of the height of the tunnel wasn't helping the overall well  
being of the two of them.  
  
Daniel allowed a thought to intrude on his pain. He welcomed the  
distraction actually. The height of the tunnels and the fact that they  
were heading, at least they hoped they were, towards the surface, led  
him to wonder whether the original inhabitants of Salus were much  
smaller and more used to tunnelling than the Gatekeepers would seem to  
be. The meanderings in his mind were interrupted rudely by a sharp stab  
of pain, and he let them ebb away.  
  
O'Neill grimaced and tightened his grip around Daniel's waist. The boy  
looked grim.  
  
A small noise in front of them caused their pace to slow even further  
and then they stopped. O'Neill moved Daniel to the wall and sat him  
down. He put his finger to his lips, flicked off his light on the rifle  
and then moved forwards, slowly, carefully.   
  
"You would have missed me, O'Neill," Teal'c's voice chided as he stepped  
out from the shadows and smiled broadly.  
  
"Damn it Teal'c. Don't do that!" O'Neill said, frustrated at missing  
him but delighted to see him. He clapped the Jaffa on the back and  
looked at him enquiringly.  
  
"Carter?" he asked.  
  
Teal'c shook his head. "I have not ascertained her whereabouts."  
  
O'Neill gripped his weapon tightly and sighed heavily.   
  
"Is Daniel Jackson injured?" Teal'c asked, his heart sinking at the  
memory of the blood on the knife.  
  
"How d'ya know that?" O'Neill said, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"The Jaffa who I have just killed told me that he had injured a younger  
man. I took this to be Daniel Jackson," Teal'c replied solemnly.  
  
"Killed?" O'Neill put his head on one side and feigned a mock surprise.  
  
"It was necessary, Colonel O'Neill. The more of Sokar's forces that we  
allow to survive, the less chance we have of taking Sokar and ridding  
this planet of him."  
  
"Okay," said O'Neill meekly. He nodded in agreement. He wasn't about  
to argue when he knew Teal'c was right.  
  
"You came along just in time," he said as he backtracked down the  
tunnel, his MP5 light showing the way.  
  
"Are you badly hurt, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked as he bent down to  
one knee and looked at the white face of his friend.  
  
Daniel looked up and forced a weak smile. "Not that you'd notice," he  
joked and then winced as the pain flooded through him once more.  
  
"I have the medical kit in Major Carter's pack," Teal'c offered as he  
took her pack off his shoulder and handed it to O'Neill.  
  
"How..?"  
  
"I believe she was forced to drop it when she was abducted."  
  
"Good on you, Teal'c," O'Neill said and hurriedly rummaged through the  
pack until he found what he was looking for. The small box which Janet  
Frasier had handed him at the last minute.  
  
"Daniel, my boy. You're about to be a guinea pig," he said smiling  
sympathetically, as he flicked open the box lid and drew the syringe  
from the container. "Thought I hadn't noticed you're running one mother  
of an infection?" he added as Daniel looked with surprise.  
  
Daniel put his head back against the wall and winced as the needle hit  
its mark. "Not on your life, Jack. Not on your life."  
  
oOo  
  
  
It was sheer will power which propelled Samantha Carter from the  
precarious position of toppling backwards, to one where she was able to  
fling herself through the opening above her. Willpower and well  
practised abdominal muscles.   
  
Left hanging half in and half out and with one knee caught on the top  
step, she rolled sideways and managed to inch her way backwards until  
she'd cleared the darkness and found herself bathed in a warm shaft of  
sunlight. Her hands ached from the effort of using them while bound  
together.  
  
She looked around for something, anything, which would help her to get  
the rope out of its tight embrace and chafing rough surface. Besides,  
she knew that she had to be able to fight and take on anyone who got in  
her way. At that moment she was vulnerable and weapon-less and she knew  
it.  
  
A sharp looking, protruding rock caught her eye as she inched her way  
further from the tunnel exit. She heaved herself upwards into a sitting  
position and moved her hands backwards against the protrusion. The  
process of slicing the rope would take time, she knew that. But  
patience was a soldier's best friend. Patience and the ability to keep  
one's wits sharp. Fortunately Carter possessed both, and as she settled  
in for the duration she kept her eyes scanning the small scrubland  
around her.  
  
oOo  
  
  
Crinta'c's body took the rest of SG1 by surprise. Not so much that he  
was a dead crumpled heap, his neck broken and at a strange angle, but  
the fact that there was a dead body at all.  
  
"Whoa. What the.." O'Neill breathed as he rounded the corner to be  
greeted by two staring eyes and a blood stain which was still creeping  
sideways.  
  
Teal'c knelt down and felt the lukewarm chest of the Jaffa.   
"He is recently dead, O'Neill."  
  
"Carter's captor?" O'Neill said as he lifted her MP5 from beside the  
dead Jaffa..  
  
"It is possible. I did not see Major Carter's captor but there would  
appear to be no reason for one Jaffa to kill another. Perhaps we have  
an ally within these chambers, O'Neill," Teal'c said, raising his eyes  
to the Colonel.  
  
O'Neill shook his head. Carter was quite able to rid herself of an  
abductor provided the drug had worn off, if indeed that was what had  
stopped her in the first place. The strange thing was why she wasn't  
there waiting for them or hadn't doubled back along the tunnels and met  
them.  
  
"Mind if I rest a while, Jack," Daniel said as he sank down on a rock  
and took a deep breath.   
  
"You feeling any better?" O'Neill asked as he turned to see the pale  
face of his friend.  
  
"Not sure. That shot you gave me sure was strong. My heart's pounding  
like it's about to leave my chest. And does anyone else think this  
place is like a furnace?"   
  
"Daniel Jackson should rest for a while O'Neill. The drug which Doctor  
Frasier gave you will need time to absorb into his system," Teal'c  
suggested as he started to look at the rough dirt beneath their feet.  
He moved suddenly forwards about twenty feet and looked up.   
  
"Two sets of footprints lead to these steps. None descends. The Jaffa  
fell from above us."  
  
O'Neill moved forwards and followed his gaze.   
  
"Quite a way from the steps, if he just fell. Look like he was pushed  
to you?" O'Neill commented.  
  
"It is likely," Teal'c muttered quietly.  
  
"Good for you Sam," O'Neill breathed and allowed optimism to play across  
his thoughts. "Strange that she's not here though."  
  
"Major Carter is a skilled warrior. She may have thought it prudent to  
seek out a hiding place rather than return to the tunnel. She is most  
likely hidden above us somewhere," Teal'c replied and then added, "We  
should get Daniel Jackson to the surface also. We may find some help  
away from this complex."  
  
O'Neill sighed and looked at his friend. He didn't look as well as  
O'Neill had hoped following the antibiotic shot, but even the small  
amount of blood loss was probably taking its toll on his system.  
  
"O'Neill, I will carry Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said and strode forwards  
without waiting for an agreement from his commanding officer. He put  
his pack and staff down and gently hauled the young archaeologist to his  
feet.   
  
"I am sorry Daniel Jackson," he said as he pulled him up and across his  
shoulders, and heard the grunt of pain come from the man's lips.  
  
O'Neill grabbed the extra pack and staff and moved ahead of them,  
towards the steps. As he put his foot on the first one he looked up and  
knew they had a hard climb ahead of them.  
  
oOo  
  
Carter heard the voices approaching up the steps but couldn't make out  
the owners. Her rope was almost cut through. Her neck ached from  
continually craning to see her progress and the cuts she'd inflicted on  
her wrists would cause her trouble for days after, she knew that.  
Single mindedness was her trade mark however and she was using it to  
great benefit. Stubbornness, her Dad used to call it. She smiled  
secretly. If he could see her now he'd say he was glad she possessed  
that strong streak. If he could see her now he'd help her. She let  
thoughts move away from sentimentality and focussed.  
The strong sunshine made it easy to feel that all you wanted to do was  
lie down and let the whole place pass you by. It was strong, hot, and  
probably dangerous to be exposed to. She tried to keep her eyes averted  
from its glare, but there were the inevitable crazy dancing spots which  
persisted across her vision. She blinked, as though the action would  
disperse them. It didn't.  
  
The rope broke as she caught the sound of scraping from the tunnel exit.  
The voice which broke free and assaulted her ears was O'Neill's  
encouragement to Teal'c. She leaned forwards, ecstatic that her waiting  
was over. She'd come so far and now they'd all be together again to  
take on Sokar. Her heart leaped at her luck.  
  
"Say a single word and your throat will be the last place the life  
inside you will see, before it spills onto the ground," the guttural  
voice breathed into her ear as she felt a strong arm around her chest  
and a single blade caress the skin across her throat. Carter's heart  
sank as low as it could.  
  
oOo  
  
  
O'Neill greeted the warm sunshine with a feeling of relief. He hated  
crawling around in tunnels with a vengeance. Besides, getting into the  
open meant they could probably find somewhere for Daniel to rest without  
feeling so exposed to attack. A nice rock fall or somewhere sheltered  
would do.  
  
"You okay, Teal'c?" he called as he hauled himself out of the tunnel  
exit and onto the ground above, face down in the dirt.  
  
"I am quite all right, O'Neill," the Jaffa replied, if a little  
breathless.  
  
O'Neill swung around immediately and reached in to help pull Daniel  
clear and enable Teal'c to haul himself out.  
  
As he turned to manoeuvre Daniel into a comfortable position, he met  
Carter's eyes and felt a sense of relief, delight and horror flood his  
system all at once.  
  
Carter was being held in a steady armlock by a strange looking man, who  
resembled something the underworld had thrown out in disgust. A bald  
and peeling scalp, the man had dirt and sweat clinging to his face and  
body. Muscles which rippled obscenely as he tightened his grip around  
the Major's upper torso, causing her to wince, and a toothless grin  
spread inanely from ear to ear.  
Her eyes were focussed on O'Neill and pleaded silently not to come any  
nearer or do anything which would endanger them all.   
  
O'Neill swallowed and noticed with some discomfort, the small trickle of  
blood which was oozing from the skin beneath the man's blade as it  
carelessly caressed her throat and threatened worse.  
  
"We got a problem here, fella?" O'Neill said slowly and without malice,  
not wanting to antagonise the situation any more than it already was.  
He knew that with a single flick of the blade the man could end Carter's  
life right here and now and there'd be no way of saving her.  
  
The man grinned more broadly.  
  
"I'd say you got one," he answered slowly.  
  
"You want something we've got?" O'Neill persisted and forced a smile.  
  
"I already got it," the man replied and his eyes burned.  
  
"She's not worth anything," O'Neill offered. "We've got more  
interesting things you could use," he added and moved his hand towards  
the pack.  
  
The almost inaudible wince which came from Carter's lips froze O'Neill's  
hand in mid air and he looked apprehensively at her. The damage was  
minimal but the red stain under the knife was growing.  
  
O'Neill put his hands in the air. "Guess we're at standoff then," he  
said quietly, his mind racing.  
  
"You sit around much longer and you're gonna die," the man said and  
shifted backwards taking Carter with him.  
  
O'Neill's heart sank. He knew if he made a move towards the man then  
there'd be nothing he could do for Carter. But letting her be taken  
right from under their noses wasn't an option. Thankfully, the decision  
was taken from him.  
  
The single blade which whistled through the air and hit the man squarely  
in the forehead came from nowhere. The grunt of pain and immediate  
death were all the sounds that filled the air afterwards as the man  
dropped like a stone, his blade falling from his hand and his other hand  
having only enough time to reach his forehead before his stunned eyes  
looked across at O'Neill and then closed.  
  
Carter leapt sideways and threw herself to the ground, rolling out of  
the way of the dying hulk.  
  
Having seen his officer safely remove herself from danger, O'Neill swung  
around and raised his weapon, scouring the vicinity for signs of the  
assailant. Whether he'd be able to thank him or not depended very much  
on whether the hit was just the start of an attack on the group or a  
decisive move to get rid of Carter's captor.  
  
"Do not use your weapon, Colonel O'Neill." The voice rang across the  
rocks and as it did so a sense of familiarity ran through his system.  
  
"Mafus? That you?" O'Neill shouted as he rose to his feet. The android  
was still nowhere in sight.  
  
"I am here O'Neill," Mafus said as he moved sideways and stepped from  
behind a small cluster of rocks twenty or so yards away from them.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" O'Neill thundered as the alien moved  
towards them, a smile playing across his lips.  
  
"You are not pleased to see me?"  
  
"Well of course we're pleased to see you but we told you we could handle  
things on our own," O'Neill replied and then put his hand out and  
gripped the android's shoulder warmly.  
  
"It would appear that you could not," Mafus said and then turned to  
Carter.  
  
"You are all right?" he said with concern.  
  
Carter wiped a hand across her throat and viewed the red stain with  
disgust. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said and exchanged a knowing look with  
O'Neill, his relief at seeing her in one piece palpable.  
  
Teal'c stepped forwards and stared at Mafus for a moment.  
  
O'Neill saw the look.  
  
"Something wrong, Teal'c?" he asked quizzically.  
  
"It was my understanding that your species was unable to defend itself  
against attack," Teal'c said slowly. "Your attack on the man who held  
Major Carter would suggest otherwise."  
  
Mafus looked from one SG1 member to the other, as their eyes all turned  
to him, waiting for a reply.  
  
"There are things which have not been told you about our world," he  
replied simply. "Things which would have caused you to return home and  
not helped us if you had known."  
  
"And these would be?" O'Neill asked, a frown creasing his forehead.  
  
Mafus looked down. "I must apologise to you. I thought to warn you  
earlier but it was not possible. We are monitored wherever we go within  
the complex. Now that I am outside I can help you. Please believe me  
when I tell you that you have more to fear from the Gatekeepers than  
from the alien which you seek."  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
  
COMPLEXITY  
  
  
"You're gonna have to come up with more detail than that, Maffy my boy,"  
O'Neill said as he turned his attention to Daniel and getting him into a  
comfortable position while they talked. Daniel closed his eyes,  
grateful for the rest.  
  
Mafus regarded the group for a moment and then walked across to the  
tunnel exit, gazing into it for a moment as though making sure they  
hadn't been followed.  
  
"What the Gatekeepers told you about our world, and about the existence  
of us, their children, is quite accurate. In its way. They are masters  
at revealing only that which they want you to know, at ensuring that you  
feel relaxed and safe within their presence," Mafus said.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't exactly say we were relaxed," O'Neill interjected as he  
sat down next to Daniel and observed their new found "friend".  
  
Mafus shrugged. "There are degrees, of course. You did not feel  
threatened by them?"  
  
O'Neill shook his head reluctantly. "Sokar poses a worse threat than a  
jar full of brains," he said.  
  
"You are mistaken. Sokar is but a pawn in a game which the Gatekeepers  
are playing. A game which has caused more death to our world than they  
could possibly have imagined. A game which involves you as players."  
  
"You didn't fill us in on your new found aggression," Carter observed.  
  
Mafus turned to face her. "I am sorry Samantha Carter. Sorry that you  
and Daniel Jackson have been more involved in the pain of this place  
than the others have." He looked across at the silent form of Daniel  
and then turned to face O'Neill.  
  
"You deserve an explanation. More than the Gatekeepers would tell you.  
There are two of us who possess the ability to protect ourselves and the  
ability to protect others, using force or any means which are necessary.  
We are the survivors of an experiment which was carried out by others of  
my brethren. Experiments we thought hidden from the Gatekeepers. If  
they knew that two of us survive with the ability, they would surely  
destroy us, for they believe that they are alone in being able to  
influence what we are, how we are." Mafus swallowed and looked for some  
reaction from the team. He got none.  
  
"The Gatekeepers were the human survivors of a war which raged on this  
world for two centuries. A war which started because humans had decided  
to be Gods. They constructed androids, like me, to work for them and  
eventually to go to war for them. They didn't stop to think that the  
aggression which they allowed to be inbuilt into the soldiers would be  
their downfall. The war escalated into something more than a war  
between androids. It became a battle for all species to survive and  
eventually nearly the entire sentient population of this planet  
perished. All except a mere handful, a few hundred or so. They were  
scientists for the most part. Scientists who took the ancient city of  
Salus and surrounded it with an impenetrable forcefield and an  
environmental control.  
  
Essentially, the city became their tomb. Once the survivors had dug  
themselves into the city, they took their revenge on the outside world,  
on the androids. They used their skill, their knowledge and bombarded  
the planet with specific nanocites. These creatures destroyed every  
piece of machinery, every functioning mechanical object that was on the  
surface of the planet, and then when nothing remained they died out  
themselves. They destroyed everything except the machinery which was  
kept within the safety of Salus. To ensure that no wild animals invaded  
their safety, desperate for food, they flooded the atmosphere with a  
chemical agent, rendering the life outside dead within months. The  
chemicals remained in the atmosphere for several years."  
  
"Nice people," O'Neill commented wryly.  
  
"I presume not all the androids died. You're here," Carter said.  
  
Mafus shook his head sadly. "It was a good plan. It was successful.  
But they had not taken into account that environmental factors might be  
triggered within the complex. That the safe haven in which they lived  
might become their prison. That their body chemistry might eventually  
be affected by being shut in from the elements and from any natural  
sources of nutrition, and from air which was anything but pure, merely  
filtered and cleaned. In essence, without realising it, they were  
condemning their race to death. The survivors became barren."  
  
"Whoa. Home goal," muttered O'Neill.  
  
"From the records which I have managed to access, at least half the  
population in Salus took their own lives in the next twenty years, the  
rest died from diseases which were caused by nutritional problems. In a  
final desperate act of self preservation, the last few survivors decided  
to build a new group of androids and endow on them the ability to  
possess sentient feelings, so that they might pass on their knowledge  
and history to something, if not someone.   
However, aggression had become the most dreaded of emotions. A catalyst  
for war and destruction, and they were able to isolate that area of the  
brain which possesses it. Those relaxation devices which you saw, Major  
Carter. They provided the declining population with feelings of safety  
and peace, and essentially brainwashed the population out of any  
feelings of aggression. But any who transgressed or became violent -  
they removed that part of their brain. Essentially, they experimented  
on their own people.  
  
Daniel sighed and put his head in his hands. The sheer manipulation of  
the people by the leaders of the city was unbelievable.  
  
Mafus paused to look as he heard the sigh and then continued.   
"It is that factor which is missing from the "children" you see roaming  
the city today. Endowed with sentient feelings of fear and compassion,  
they are too terrified to save themselves from harm. They are also  
unable to help each other."  
  
"And how did the Gatekeepers get themselves into a jar?" O'Neill  
persisted.  
  
"There were several members, scientists, of the then High Council who  
wanted more than anything to survive. Their knowledge and ability  
enabled them to build the machine you saw. A machine which essentially  
converts their brain waves into a powerful energy. A sentient living  
machine possessing not one consciousness but several. Able to control  
the environment and the Gates. Once they had achieved this, they were  
satisfied for their organic shells to be discarded. To an outsider they  
would have been declared dead, but they had achieved immortality."  
  
Carter turned worried eyes to her Commanding Officer and caught his look  
of disquiet.  
  
"And their "children"?" she asked the android.  
  
"They still needed an android population to service the city under their  
control, and to service the machine which housed their essence."  
  
"And this is where you come into all this?"  
  
"You must realise that the Gatekeepers are many thousands of years old.  
That we too are of a similar age."  
  
O'Neill let a slow whistle out through his teeth. The technology of the  
place was beginning to make sense. The use of the gates also made  
sense.  
  
Mafus continued.  
"One android, Staven, was the archivist for the Gatekeepers.  
He secretly accessed the records which gave the location of the  
aggression hormone samples within the labs. The Gatekeepers undergo  
periods of inactivity. They rely on one or two trusted androids to  
monitor the city for them during this time, and their connection with  
the androids is severed. They would not have suspected that one of  
their most trusted was operating covertly. He was able to infuse the  
hormone into two of us and himself before he was discovered. I was one.  
I can now react within my own limitations. But I can at least defend  
myself and others."  
  
"Didn't the Gatekeeper's take exception to that. I mean he just took  
the hormone and they couldn't do anything about it?" Daniel's voice  
floated across, causing the team to turn around.  
  
"You okay, big boy?" O'Neill raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Feeling a little stronger, thanks," Daniel replied and turned to Mafus  
for a response.  
  
"Yes, the Gatekeepers became enraged. They are able to do worse things  
than physical violence. Staven discovered this when they found out what  
he had done. They are able to affect the mind of an android by flooding  
it with feelings and emotions it has never experienced before. In  
Staven's case they allowed him to feel the sensation of loss, of death.  
So strong were the feelings that he became changed and withdrawn and  
could no longer cope. It essentially destroyed him. They thought him  
punished and never found out about us, but decided that firmer action  
should be taken as a warning. Oh, yes the Gatekeepers are as dangerous  
as they want to be."  
  
"This may be obvious to everyone but frankly my brain is aching from all  
this, where exactly do we fit in to all this?" O'Neill frowned and  
looked at Carter who raised her eyebrow at him.  
  
"Pilar, another of my companions, was sent from our world to entice a  
violent group to this planet. Pilar learned that the Goa'uld were a  
violent race and turned to them, offering them treasures beyond their  
wildest dreams if they came to our world. It was the Goa'uld Sokar and  
his followers who were the most interested and who followed him. Then  
they sent Pilar to retrieve information on possible adversaries against  
Sokar. It was while he was seeking this that he learned of your  
existence and knew it was you that had to be summoned. It was this  
information which he gave to the Gatekeepers. It was this information  
which he regretted having even though he realised that you were the only  
hope for the remainder of our people. It was because of this  
information that the boy was brought from the Nox world. The  
Gatekeepers decreed it."  
  
"You mean the Gatekeepers had Nafrayu abducted and then gave him to  
Sokar?" O'Neill thundered incredulously.  
  
"I am afraid so," Mafus said and hung his head. " I am ashamed of our  
people for playing a part in this charade."  
  
"But what did the Gatekeepers want from Nafrayu?"  
  
"It is a lure. They were happy to have the Goa'uld stay on their planet  
for a time. They were using them. They encouraged Sokar to come,  
enticed him. When they learned of their own people's betrayal they  
wanted them to serve as an example of violence and where it leads. They  
felt invincible. They had forgotten that they could not control  
everything. That alien beings on our planet would be unpredictable and  
unmanageable. They could not hold Sokar or his men within the city and  
they retreated to the planet surface sending killing parties to within  
the city boundaries. The Gatekeepers' arrogance finally became their  
people's downfall. Of all that they thought Sokar would do they did not  
expect the Goa'uld to systematically destroy all their children. They  
also did not know that two of us were now able to defend ourselves, and  
not just Staven. They panicked, realising that they needed an adversary  
to the Goa'uld brought to the planet. They knew that you would not come  
merely to do battle with Sokar. But the human capacity for compassion,  
especially where allies are concerned dictated that you would come if  
Sokar held someone you cared for."  
  
"Sheesh!" O'Neill pulled his cap from his head and ran his hands through  
his hair. "This place.."  
  
"..just gets worse and worse. I am sorry that you have had to see our  
planet in this light. It was once a place of beauty and enlightenment.  
It is now a place where poison runs deep within its soil and its blood."  
The voice echoed from the rocks behind them.  
  
As the team swung around they saw the figure of an older looking man  
descend from a rocky plateau and move into their midst.  
  
Mafus put his hand up. "This is Pilar. He is also your friend."  
  
"I don't think we're in a position to judge who's a friend and who isn't  
in this place," O'Neill said guardedly.  
  
"I understand how you are feeling, Colonel O'Neill, and I sympathise,  
but we - at least the two of us - will do all in our power to ensure  
that your young friend is unharmed and returned to you and that you may  
return home. It was never our intention for things to have come this  
far but as Mafus has told you Sokar's capacity for violence is far  
greater than even the Gatekeeper's had perceived. An oversight they are  
now regretting."  
  
"And yet they still couldn't tell us the truth, even when they'd met us  
and seen that we could help without the deception," Daniel said and  
propped himself forward. His shoulder was aching less and the fever  
subsiding. He made a mental note to thank Doc Frasier when he got back,  
for her foresight.  
  
Carter got to her feet and stared at Mafus, realisation dawning. "You  
killed the Jaffa and its symbiot in the complex, didn't you?"  
  
Mafus hung his head. "I did. The feeling for revenge became too strong  
within me. I was unable to stop myself. The capacity for violence is  
increasing within both myself and Pilar Aggression is an emotion we  
regret having. The Gatekeepers were wise to eliminate it."  
  
Carter turned away.  
  
"You're out of control, aren't you?" Daniel said, glancing at Carter's  
back as he spoke to the android.  
  
"Yes, we are finding it difficult to control the strength of the  
feelings. We believe that while the hormone controlling aggression was  
introduced to our systems, there was something missing, something which  
balances the aggression. Something we do not have," Pilar stated  
solemnly.  
  
"I can assure you that we are no threat to yourselves," Mafus said  
earnestly.  
  
"Oh really? Why should we believe a word any of you say?" O'Neill said  
angrily, rising to his feet.  
  
"We have no feelings of aggression towards any of you, only towards the  
Goa'uld because of what they are doing to our people."  
  
"And to the Gatekeepers?" Daniel added, his heart sinking at the  
possible scenario which lay ahead of them.  
  
Pilar looked at Mafus who returned the gaze. "And to the Gatekeepers,"  
Pilar echoed.   
  
O'Neill thought he almost heard regret in the android's voice.  
  
  
oOo  
  
  
The boy sat with his head proudly defiant. The brute of a man who sat  
at the far end of the clearing had alarmed him at first but he had  
refused to show any fear to what he knew to be a formidable enemy. He'd  
been their prisoner for over a week now. Fear was beginning to give way  
to anticipation. Since he had no idea as to why he'd been taken from  
his planet and why the strange aliens who had taken him had chosen to  
hand him over to a virtual savage, Nafrayu had descended into a state of  
almost hypnotic calm. Now the harsh voice broke into his thoughts and  
caused his nerves to twang, one by one.  
  
"Bring the child to me," the slow gutteral voice demanded as a Jaffa  
bowed swiftly and moved towards Nafrayu.  
  
Nafrayu's eyes once again instinctively roamed the small clearing for  
signs of a possible escape. He knew in his heart that none existed. On  
his first day there he'd mentally scanned the entire area.  
  
Jaffa sentries either stood or sat around the entire perimeter. Most  
looked tired and several were leaning surreptitiously on their staffs,  
trying to avoid attention. The change in the System Lord's contingent  
of soldiers was quite marked after three weeks in the inhospitable  
climate of the planet. Food was lacking, indeed almost non-existent and  
the water supply, a small fresh water stream, was dwindling to a trickle  
in the heat of the unremitting sun. From violent storms which flooded  
the clearing to days of strong heat. The climate was their worst enemy.  
Water seemed plentiful one minute and poor the next. Nafrayu guessed  
that the stream depended on the storms replenishing some sort of small  
lake or reservoir and that theirs was just one of many hundred small  
tributaries which existed, probably mostly underground. They were lucky  
that this one was on the surface.  
  
To witness the cruelty with which Sokar treated his own soldiers was  
enough, but Nafrayu had been the unwilling observer of the slaughter of  
several innocent inhabitants of the planet. He was aware that the  
inhabitants weren't human or even organic for the most part - he could  
feel it, sense it, but he knew that the slaughter and torture of any  
living creature was wrong and he felt that these beings were sentient in  
their own right. They also had the right to live. While his heart  
burned for the injustice he was witnessing, deep inside he longed to be  
back with his parents and for the safety and warmth that that would  
mean.  
  
The rough hand gripped his wrist and dragged him unceremoniously towards  
the cloaked form of the System Lord, Sokar.   
  
Nafrayu hated looking at Sokar's face. He felt deep inside that this  
hulk of a man, or beast, he wasn't sure what Sokar might be classified  
as, embodied the worst of all evils. His own instinct was to take all  
life forms as equal and to harm none. His parents had instilled this in  
him. Survival would be difficult if faced with the violence he'd  
already witnessed. He concentrated on gaining control of the mind phase  
his parents used so well, but his exhaustion and weakness from lack of  
food and days in the heat had taken the toll. The mind phase was out of  
his reach, just when he needed it.  
  
  
"Afraid, child?" Sokar put a long finger out and stroked Nafrayu's  
cheek softly. The boy shuddered inwardly, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Your silence does you little credit. Your race is weakened by your  
disappearance. When we leave this planet we will take your family and  
show them the same regard as we have for the race which inhabits this  
forsaken world." Sokar smiled and the scars on his face moved in  
unison. His eyes burned dark as coal, their depths soulless, inhabiting  
a place few would dare to travel, or even want to.  
  
Nafrayu had long since decided that he wouldn't talk. His silence  
irritated Sokar and at the same time kept him alive. While Sokar could  
get no answers from him he felt safe.  
  
"You think I wouldn't torture you? You think I care about your age? I  
have torn apart those younger than you and used their bowels to feed my  
dogs. You are just a small pawn in a wider game. Your presence brings  
me a certain safety, a certain reassurance of things to come. While you  
remain in my protection, your allies will not attack me. As long as it  
suits me to keep you alive I will. Keeping you pain free however is not  
something I will consider much longer."  
  
With his final word, Sokar drew his finger swiftly downwards and tore  
the boy's cheek with his talon shaped nail.  
  
Nafrayu winced inside but his face remained impassive. He felt the slow  
trickle of warmth as a finger of blood slowly made its way to his chin  
and downwards. He couldn't heal himself, only others of his kind could  
help him. The pain spread across his face, stinging and causing his  
eyes to water. A side effect he couldn't stop or hide.  
  
Sokar watched his face carefully and then smiled, taking pleasure in the  
pain he knew he was feeling.  
"Take him away," he barked to one of the Jaffa who stood at his side and  
laughed loudly as the man roughly gripped Nafrayu by the collar of his  
cloak and hauled him back to the rocks.  
  
oOo  
  
"Sokar's men are weakened with hunger but their instincts are not  
dulled," Teal'c said as he dropped silently next to Jack O'Neill."  
  
"How many?"   
  
"There are around twenty. It will not be easy, O'Neill. The boy is  
kept close to Sokar and heavily guarded. The Jaffa who watch would  
welcome a battle so that they may leave and their demeanour indicates  
that they will fight as starved animals."  
  
"Perfect," O'Neill murmured and moved silently across to where Sam  
Carter and Daniel sat. He eyed the two aliens who sat impassively a few  
yards away watching their every move.  
  
"We got twenty hungry "ready to go" Goa'uld," he reported to the rest of  
his team. "Any suggestions?"  
  
"A diversion?" Carter suggested watching for her Commanding Officer's  
response.  
  
"Might work," he agreed and looked at Daniel. "Daniel, you got any  
thoughts on all this? You're looking thoughtful and that worries me."  
  
Daniel shook his head apologetically. "A diversion could get Nafrayu  
killed. We've got to use Sokar's weakness against him. Remember we  
know him better than the Gatekeepers or their people know him."  
  
O'Neill dropped to his haunches beside them, his face puzzled.  
  
"Daniel, from what I remember Sokar wasn't a weak kind of a guy. He  
gave Apophis a hard time. You care to give us some sort of insight into  
those thought processes of yours?"  
  
Daniel glanced swiftly at Sam and then looked down at his hands  
uncomfortably. Her stomach lurched. She knew just what he was going to  
say.  
  
"We know that Sokar would like nothing more than to get his hands on  
Teal'c, but we also know someone else he'd love to see again more, and  
we know he knows that that person is here on this planet." He raised  
his eyes reluctantly and fixed them on Sam Carter.  
  
O'Neill put a hand up in protest, his mouth opening to object to any  
sort of plan involving one of his people ambling in to Sokar's camp but  
before the words could spill out, Samantha Carter rose to her feet.  
  
"It makes sense, Sir Why did the Jaffa abduct me instead of Teal'c? We  
were together. Either of us was vulnerable. Sokar's men must have had  
knowledge that I would be the one Sokar would want more than anything  
else or they wouldn't have grabbed me. The only problem is how to get  
in there without making it obvious that it's a trick"  
  
O'Neill screwed his face up into a grimace and glanced across at the two  
aliens sitting perfectly still yet listening to their every word.  
  
"We will assist you, O'Neill," Pilar said softly as his companion  
nodded.  
  
Carter swallowed. Outside she was feeling brave and ready for anything.  
Inside her stomach churned. She pushed Jolinar's memories right back  
down where they belonged, neatly tucked away. She couldn't afford for  
them to surface, not now. As she listened to the quiet discussions  
between the two androids and her Commanding Officer she sent a silent  
prayer skywards  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
  
LOSSES  
  
  
Sokar rose to his feet, his hands gripping the sides of his seat. His  
face betrayed surprise and a twisted delight.  
  
"You would dare to enter my presence?" he stormed as he took stock of  
the intruders.  
  
"We seek only our survival," the pale faced android said softly and  
bowed deeply, his hand gripping the prisoner. "We met your people  
beneath the city. They told us of your desire for this prisoner. I have  
been sent to provide you with that which you desire and to ask a favor."  
  
"Your survival is for me to take or give. Your desires are irrelevant."  
Sokar moved forward, his hand raised to stop his men from rushing  
towards those who stood in front of him, the sound of several humming  
staff weapons menacingly in evidence.  
  
"We rely on your benevolence and your gratitude, oh greatest of the  
Gods," the android answered, his eyes pleading.  
  
"You may be of use. I shall consider it," Sokar replied, his fingers  
coming up to stroke his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"So, you bring me that which I have desired across the years. I am  
impressed with your determination. What is the favor that you are to  
seek from me?"  
  
"The Gatekeepers wish to study the child you have in your care. Their  
fascination for this particular species would be satisfied if they could  
study him just a few days. He would be returned to you of course. A  
fair exchange for the female you sought." The android bowed once more.  
  
Sokar moved so swiftly that no one had time to react. His fingers  
closed around the throat of the android and he squeezed hard.   
  
"Fair, you say?" His fingers tightened. "Your leaders assume too much.  
Why would I give them the boy when I now have both the possessions I  
sought?" Sokar laughed. A sick laugh. He eyed Samantha Carter with  
loathing and turned to the android dangling from his arm. As he  
tightened his grip still further, the choking sounds easing from the  
android's throat, he watched the reaction on her face with pleasure.  
  
Carter turned her eyes to the ground, her fists tightening into balls.  
Why weren't the rest of the team coming to the android's rescue?  
  
Teal'c raised his staff weapon from the cover of the outcrop some two  
hundred yards away and aimed, the hum was almost inaudible. A hand  
reached across in warning.   
  
Teal'c turned, his eyes registering surprise.   
  
"Do not interfere. This is how it must be," Pilar whispered, his eyes  
betraying little or no emotion. "It will be more realistic this way.  
If Sokar will not give us the boy, Mafus would have wanted this. If you  
rush in, there will be no chance to save the boy or your officer."  
  
O'Neill reached across and turned the android to face him, his face  
contorted in anger. "There's no point in saving the boy if your people  
get wiped out in the process. That's not what the Nox are about."  
  
"Nevertheless this is how it must be." Pilar repeated, pursing his lips  
and turning his head towards the scene playing out in front of him.  
  
Teal'c turned impassively towards the clearing, lowering his weapon.  
His dark eyes burned angrily.  
  
As the choking sounds lessened, Mafus's body hung limp. Sokar discarded  
the android swiftly to the ground and reached across towards Carter.  
  
She backed her head away instinctively, her eyes avoiding looking on the  
terrible face which lay pale, scarred and twisted behind the hood.  
  
"Mine once again, Jolinar of Malkshur, or should I say Major Samantha  
Carter. This time there will be no escape. My people within the City  
will ensure your friends end their days there, outnumbered and terrified  
for their lives, and once I am done with you, I will take the City and  
take the treasures which lie there."  
  
"There are no treasures in the City. It's dead," Carter said quietly,  
her eyes still avoiding his face, avoiding the memories which she knew  
Jolinar would release within her soon, if she lost control.  
  
"Ah, but there are. Have you not made this discovery yourselves? The  
Gatekeepers are themselves the treasure. They hold a key to something  
more than physical treasure. Their immortality fascinates me. I would  
take it for myself. Take it to use against my enemies, and I shall."  
  
"I thought Gods had no need for immortality. But of course you failed  
to tell your people that you really aren't a God, didn't you?" Carter  
felt a sense of determination. She shifted her feet, planting them  
firmly in the soil beneath and raised her head defiantly, steeling  
herself for the feelings which would flood through her at any second.  
  
They did.  
  
Jolinar's memories took hold of her system in a wave of revulsion, fear  
and pain, the three emotions sending shock waves through her system and  
blurring her vision temporarily.   
She strengthened her resolve and tried to push them away but they  
persisted.  
  
Sokar's voice came at her as if through a fog, thickly and darkly  
taunting her. He moved swiftly forwards and she had no time to react as  
she felt his hand grip her throat and drag her off her feet and towards  
his scarred and contorted face.  
  
oOo  
  
O'Neill flicked the trigger on his weapon and aimed.  
  
"Take out the two guards near the boy. Sokar's mine," he whispered  
hoarsely at Teal'c, watching Sokar closely.  
  
Teal'c nodded wordlessly as his staff weapon hummed threateningly.  
  
O'Neill had to wait until Sokar moved into his line of fire. The head  
and shoulders of his officer were in the way. He fingered the trigger  
restlessly.  
  
Pilar's hand covered O'Neill's swiftly. "This will achieve nothing," he  
said softly.  
  
"You might be able to stand back and watch one of your own killed by  
that sadist but it ain't going to happen when it's one of mine," O'Neill  
breathed sharply. "Now get your hands off my weapon."  
  
Pilar sighed and withdrew his fingers, but he could feel the control of  
the rage he was feeling inside start to boil over. He clenched his  
fists in the hope that he could prevent himself from losing control.  
  
oOo  
  
  
Carter could smell the stench of death on Sokar's hands and his foul  
breath. His eyes contained nothing, they were soulless, inhabited by  
death and by suffering, dark pits into which, if you fell, your soul  
would be lost. Forever. Her instinct was to avert her gaze. Jolinar's  
memories had re-established themselves in the front of her  
consciousness, in a desperate attempt to save her. They were trying to  
remind her of the pain. She fought back at the feelings. These were  
Jolinar's memories not her own. She had to let the soldier in her win,  
she had to let her own strength come through. Gradually, as she stared  
the Goa'uld down, her eyes refusing to waver, Jolinar's memories shrank  
back down inside, retreating to some distant place, some dark memory.  
Carter shuddered involuntarily, grateful that she wouldn't have to  
relive the pain, not yet at least.  
  
A grin snaked across Sokar's face as he noticed the shudder.  
  
"Jolinar of Malkshur reminds you of what I can do to you. She was a  
worthy adversary, a pleasure to hurt. I have come to realise that you  
are not she, but nevertheless it will give me equal pleasure to do harm  
to you, and then her memory will no longer exist in this dimension. No-  
one escapes me without regretting it. A pity she chose you as her host  
and condemned you to my wrath."  
  
As Carter dropped back to her feet and took as casual a gulp of air as  
she could, she saw Nafrayu being moved towards her. Her spirits lifted.  
Once they were together, and he was near enough for her to protect, she  
could fulfil her side of the plan to rescue him.  
  
As Nafrayu neared her, his eyes registering delight at her presence, the  
staff weapon rang out. The look of horror in his eyes was the last  
thing she saw as the pain took her and Sam Carter dropped soundlessly to  
the ground.  
  
  
oOo  
  
  
Barriers at the Gates held no significance for her. Traps, electric  
fields and irises across the entrance to these worlds were mere  
inconveniences. She removed the winged creatures wordlessly, as several  
sought to tear her limb from limb as she crossed from one world to the  
next. She stepped into this world with a heavy heart as the stench of  
death hit her.  
  
The world was barren and cold. An evil pervaded its very heart. She  
moved swiftly across the terrain towards the city of Salus. She  
regretted that she had been away helping another people, another race  
with matters concerning their own fate when Nafrayu was taken. She  
regretted the time it had taken her to be summoned to retrieve him but  
the subterfuge enacted by the people whom she was trying to help would  
not be forgotten or forgiven. They had failed to give the message to  
her because of their fear that her help would be removed. They failed  
to tell her that her child was missing because they feared for the lives  
of their own children.   
  
Lya would not forget.   
  
The corpses which she encountered on the outskirts of the city had  
saddened her. Their faces filled with such fear and horror that her  
whole being wept for them. She knew of this world, of its history and  
of the rulers, the Gatekeepers. Mostly ignored by other species, the  
planet had retained an air of mystery but never of evil. She knew that  
something was now badly wrong. That this world was involved in its very  
own death throes and that somehow Nafrayu was being used as a pawn  
knawed at her insides. She saw the heavily laden vehicle at the first  
Gate and knew in her heart that as the Tau'ri were involved in some way,  
Nafrayu stood a fighting chance of survival, but she had ignored the  
messages from Stargate Command, deciding that her presence alone was all  
that was needed on an already confused world.  
  
Lya knew that Nafrayu was alive. She could feel his vitality but she  
could sense his fear and it ate into her soul. A bolt of horror shot  
through her system as she neared the small mountains to the far side of  
the city. Something was going dreadfully wrong and Nafrayu cried out to  
her mind. She closed her eyes and concentrated. From the other side of  
the Gates she had been unable to communicate with him but now she wanted  
him to feel her warmth, to explain to him that she was near.   
  
The sadness and futility that he felt flooded her system and tears  
filled her eyes as she felt her son's heartache and saw the crumpled  
figure of Major Carter at his feet and through the haze of his vision.  
  
Lya knew that she was near enough to help.  
  
"I am here my son," she whispered softly and moved forwards.  
  
oOo  
  
  
O'Neill took the scene in as though it were happening in slow motion.  
Nafrayu being brought to stand next to his second in command as they'd  
hoped. He caught the look of relief on her face as she realised they  
had a chance at saving him. He felt it too. Then he watched as Sokar  
took a step away from Carter and indicated with his hand to his men to  
stand back. As the sudden staff blast from the other side of the  
clearing snaked its way towards the boy and his officer, the warning  
cleared his lips and his weapon came to bear as the adrenalin rush  
twanged every nerve in his body.   
  
The boy's voice rang out in terror as Carter was pushed backwards by the  
force of the blast, the look of shock on her face as she dropped to her  
knees.  
  
O'Neill raced across the clearing, his weapon raised and aimed at Sokar.  
He dropped to a knee next to Carter and flicked the trigger sending a  
round of bullets in his direction. The Goa'uld raised his hands swiftly  
and a force field danced around him, his eyes glinting in pleasure at  
the scene in front of him.   
  
Teal'c cleared the rocks in seconds, his staff weapon taking out two,  
then three and four of the guards in quick succession.  
  
"Damn it" O'Neill breathed as he ducked down and avoided a staff blast  
from the other side of the clearing. He raised his head momentarily and  
sent another round towards that side. The grunt of two guards falling  
was music to his ears. He was exposed in the open of the clearing, his  
officer, a crumpled heap at his side needing medical attention which he  
had no time to give.   
  
Nafrayu knelt some yards away, arms covering his head as another staff  
blast swiftly made its way across the clearing.  
  
O'Neill watched as the boy ducked and the blast missed its target but he  
heard the menacing hum of another and knew he had to do something  
quickly.   
  
He saw the Jaffa aim and the blue glow at the end of the staff weapon  
and he aimed his own weapon, firing several rounds in that direction, at  
the same time launching himself at Nafrayu. He felt a searing pain in  
his shoulder as he grabbed the boy and flung him to the ground.  
  
As O'Neill rolled over, his face screwed up into an agonising mask of  
pain, he saw her walk across the clearing.  
"Damn it, the troops are a bit late," he muttered and closed his eyes to  
the agony.  
  
Lya moved swiftly and purposefully, her eyes fixed on Sokar who stood  
defiantly above her son, O'Neill and Carter.  
  
Staff weapons came to bear and she raised her hand in disgust. As each  
Jaffa's weapon vanished into thin air the men retreated to behind rocks,  
their eyes wide and disbelieving.  
  
Lya's voice was strong and steady, her eyes flashing angrily.  
  
"You are on the wrong world, System Lord. You have broken all the  
treaties which were put into place between the planets. You have  
kidnapped, murdered and tortured on a scale which has no equal. You  
have taken my child, a Nox and threatened him with violence and death.  
I have tried, judged and sentenced you. It took me but a second of my  
life. You are to be banished to a world where you will fear for your  
life forever. Death is a release you will not find. Your men will be  
sent back to the Tok'ra and their symbiots removed."  
  
Sokar laughed and bent forward to the diminutive figure, his force field  
still dancing around him in protection.  
  
"I fear no one, woman. Least of all a Nox. It is your people who will  
suffer."  
  
"He's gonna regret that," O'Neill murmured in his haze, and turned to  
eye the silent and still form of Carter with disquiet. She wasn't even  
groaning in pain or showing any signs of life. He desperately wanted to  
help her, get her some sort of medical assistance, but he couldn't move.   
  
Lya moved towards Sokar, un-intimidated by his size or threats. She  
waved a hand and his protective force field vanished.  
  
Sokar's face contorted into an angry snarl and he raised his hand,  
sending a bolt of red light towards her.  
  
Lya swiftly drew her hand across the air in front of her and the beam  
dispersed into fragments and bounced into the soil. She raised her  
other hand and pointed it towards him. An arc of blue raced across the  
air and encircled him, slowly at first and then swiftly, webbing  
together as if a spider had crawled at speed creating a net of energy  
which tightened until it held him a prisoner, his frustration obvious.  
  
Nafrayu ran to his mother and threw his arms around her waist. "We have  
to help them," he pleaded and nodded towards Carter and O'Neill.  
  
"I will try but it takes several of us to heal such wounds, my child.  
You are weakened. We may not be enough," Lya said as she stroked his  
head.   
  
"No, mother. I can do this," he said adamantly and moved towards them.  
  
Daniel and Teal'c moved swiftly towards the group. Pilar stood silently  
behind the scene which played in front of him.  
  
Daniel knelt down and turned Carter over, his fingers finding a thready  
pulse, his other hand exploring the wound which was deep and extended  
across her abdomen, a stain of red expanding through her uniform. A  
feeling of anger cut across him like a knife. Teal'c was raising  
O'Neill into a sitting position, the color draining from their  
Commanding Officer's face with the exertion.  
  
"You've done it before," Daniel said steadily as he stood to look into  
Lya's eyes, his request silent.  
  
"Daniel Jackson, I and my people are indebted to you for your attempt at  
rescuing Nafrayu. I will try to heal your friends but there are no  
promises. There were more of us back on our home world and our healing  
powers are at their strongest there. Here this planet is lifeless and  
the life source is corrupted. I can draw on nothing except my own  
strength and that of Nafrayu's and he is weakened."  
  
Daniel's eyes searched her face. "They were dead last time. They're  
still alive," he half whispered and then added quietly "There *is* a  
life source which could be tapped."  
  
"Indeed, Daniel Jackson is correct. The Gatekeepers possess a life  
source unequalled on this planet. Lya, is it not such a life source  
which could be accessed by yourself and the boy?" Teal'c raised an  
eyebrow but nodded his head in reverence to her.  
  
"We are unused to needing such a source." Lya paused thoughtfully and  
stroked her young son's head. His eyes pleaded.  
  
"In fact I cannot remember such an occasion," she added.  
  
She bent down and touched Carter's forehead, and then placed her hand  
across her chest. She bent her head momentarily as though gauging  
something. She rose to her feet and reached across to touch O'Neill's  
chest. He opened an eye and half grimaced at her.  
  
"They have strength. We will try," she said abruptly and rose to her  
feet.   
  
"Come," she said reaching for Nafrayu's hand. She turned to Daniel and  
Teal'c. "We must be quick. Although O'Neill's injury is serious it is  
possible that Major Carter may die before we get to the source of power.  
If that happens I can make no promises that we will able to revive her,"  
she said solemnly.   
  
"You will have no need of these," she said as she indicated their  
weapons with her hand and they vanished silently.  
  
"Lya, you have left us without protection against our enemies," Teal'c  
said quietly.  
  
"I will allow no harm to come to you," she replied and moved towards the  
opening to the catacombs.  
  
Teal'c nodded and stooped to lift Carter from the ground.  
  
Daniel bent to O'Neill and pulled him to his feet. The groan which came  
from his friend's lips as he opened his eyes and stumbled forward made  
his heart sink. O'Neill was tough but this was going to be a hard  
journey.  
Suddenly, Daniel felt another pair of hands take O'Neill's weight and he  
threw an appreciative look at Pilar who came to stand on the other side.  
  
As they walked away Daniel threw a look over his shoulder at the trapped  
Sokar. "What about him?" he said to Lya as she strode in front of them.  
  
"He goes nowhere until I am ready to send him, " she replied without  
turning her head.  
  
"Sounds fair to me," O'Neill muttered and forced his head around to look  
anxiously at the silent blond head which lay motionless across Teal'c's  
shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
  
FINALITY  
  
  
The tunnels were silent, devoid of life as the small group moved  
forwards into the depths of the city of Salus. Occasionally they  
stopped to rest. The small medical kit which was in Daniel's backpack  
afforded some relief for the two injured members of the team.  
Painkilling injections were all that he could administer. Although  
Carter seemed out of it anyway, O'Neill needed the relief to move  
through the pain and keep up with the group.  
  
"We are nearing the center of the City, are we not, Daniel Jackson?" Lya  
asked as they rounded a corner and came to a fork in the tunnels. They  
had been descending for some time.  
  
"Yes, I think we are," he replied uncertainly.   
  
"We have but a half an hour's walk ahead of us," Pilar said as he moved  
to speak to them, leaving O'Neill in a seated position at the side of  
the tunnel.  
  
"Do you feel the power source as I do, mother?" Nafrayu asked, looking  
up at his mother.  
  
"I do," she replied and smiled at him. Her face turned to look at  
Daniel and Teal'c, who was resting his arms from the weight of carrying  
Carter for so long.  
"The life source is not as I had hoped it would be. It is not pure, if  
it ever was pure. Its source is corrupt and tainted. I hope only that  
it is enough for us to draw on should we need it."  
  
Daniel looked across at his friends and sighed. He couldn't let them  
die here, not on this God forsaken world of corruption, deception and  
with the stench of death pervading his very being.   
  
Lya looked at him acutely, her eyes scanning his face. "I feel as you  
do, Daniel," she said gently. "They deserve more than the fates are  
offering them."  
  
"You should know that the Gatekeepers orchestrated the whole thing. The  
kidnap of Nafrayu, and Sokar's and our presence here," Daniel warned,  
wishing he'd said it earlier but never having had the opportunity.  
  
"Do not worry, Daniel Jackson. I am aware of all that has occurred  
here. The Gatekeepers will never be allowed to lure others here again.  
We shall seal the Gates forever," Lya said and her eyes met his in a  
single gesture of promise.  
  
He nodded mutely. He should have realised that Lya would know and  
recognise the subterfuge which the Gatekeepers had used to obtain their  
victims for their own means. He moved his gaze to Pilar. The android  
stood silently, staring into the tunnels ahead. He couldn't make  
anything of the androids he'd met. He couldn't understand why Pilar had  
allowed Mafus to die so easily and yet he knew that their ability to  
feel anything such as compassion was lacking. He had to use that as an  
explanation for the behaviour he'd witnessed earlier or his thoughts  
would wander onto a more suspicious level and he wanted to believe that  
Pilar was a victim as much as anyone he'd met on this world so far. As  
though reading his mind, Pilar turned and smiled at him for a moment and  
then turned away again.   
  
Amazed at the accuracy of Pilar's prediction, Daniel followed Lya into  
the main chamber close to the Gatekeeper's central core about a half an  
hour later.  
  
Within seconds two androids joined them from the side tunnels closest to  
them.  
  
Alura bowed her head in deference to Lya, and Ventra nodded lightly, his  
hand outstretched to greet Pilar.  
  
"Mafus?" Ventra said quietly. Pilar shook his head but Daniel could  
register no sign of apology or sadness in either android.  
  
O'Neill eased his stiff and pain ridden shoulder away from Daniel's side  
and hobbled forward weakly. "Where's those damn creatures in the jar or  
are they gonna play games again? Can't you see we need help here," he  
thundered and then dropped to one knee with the exertion, sweat  
beginning to bead his brow. "Jeez, that hurts," he muttered and screwed  
up his face.  
  
Lya stepped forward, her arm moving Nafrayu swiftly behind her back.  
  
"Guess Lya doesn't trust anyone either," Daniel whispered to Teal'c.  
"How's Sam?" he murmured.  
  
"Major Carter has not moved for over an hour, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c  
said without emotion, although his eyes betrayed otherwise.  
  
Daniel nodded. "She's lost a lot of blood." He reached across and felt  
for her pulse at the neck. It was thready and weak but at least she  
still had a pulse. Daniel's hopes rose as he turned to watch Lya in  
action.  
  
"I would speak with those who call themselves the Gatekeepers, those who  
say that they rule this City and this planet and I would speak with them  
now," Lya said calmly.  
  
Pilar turned to her and bowed. "If it is your wish then the Gatekeepers  
are at your disposal, my lady," he said.  
  
Lya turned her head on one side and looked queryingly at him, his  
deference to her not gone unnoticed.  
  
"Lya seems surprised that they hold her in regard," Daniel whispered.  
  
"Indeed she does," Teal's replied, his eyes fixed on the scene in front  
of him.   
  
The wall on the far side of the chamber began to open, as it had when  
SG-1 had stood there a day or so before. The blue light from the  
chambers holding the life sources gave the chamber an eerie glow, an  
iridescence which was almost ghostly.   
  
"We welcome the most revered leader of the race known as the Nox," the  
female voice said, lilting and haunting as ever. Its soothing tones  
caressed their ears and their senses and an overwhelming sense of peace  
seemed to flood the chamber.   
  
"Do not toy with my emotions. Your evil underlies all that is corrupt  
about your world. You do however have a chance to show me that there  
remains some good in you," Lya said sternly, her eyes casting across the  
chamber.  
  
"Very well, Lya of the Nox. We know of what you wish from us. Let it  
be so." The male voice was calm but Daniel could swear that through the  
fog of peacefulness which he had been feeling, a menace lurked unseen in  
the tones of the voice.  
  
"Bring them to our chamber," another male voice lilted.  
  
Lya knelt and took Nafrayu's shoulders, her eyes scanning her child's  
face. She whispered words in his ear, unheard by any there present. He  
opened his mouth in a gesture of protest and felt her finger touch his  
lips gently. She shook her head and whispered "For me, and for them,"  
she said quietly.  
  
Nafrayu bowed his head and nodded sadly.  
  
She rose to her feet and beckoned Teal'c to come forward carrying  
Carter.   
  
She moved to Daniel and reached up to put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Take care of my son," she whispered and took O'Neill's arm to help him  
into the chamber. Her strength belied her size.  
  
Daniel stood close to Nafrayu and rested his hand protectively on the  
child's shoulder. Weaponless, he wondered just what he could do should  
Nafrayu be in danger.  
  
In the Gatekeeper's chamber, the blue light bathed the occupants as they  
moved towards the center.   
  
"Place Major Carter on the floor," Lya ordered Teal'c and then moved to  
crouch next to her. Her arms outstretched in front of her, Lya closed  
her eyes.   
  
"Begin," she said quietly and bowed her head onto her chest.  
  
The chamber filled with a low hum, at first barely audible and then  
increasing in volume until it had reached a crescendo. The air seemed  
to whirl and dance in front of Daniel's eyes as he watched Lya remain  
motionless and steady. A blue light emerged from the containers which  
held the essence which was the Gatekeepers and streaked across the room,  
whirling madly in a dance of energy until it dived down to the floor and  
spread out around both Lya and the dying Carter.  
  
"Come on, Sam," Daniel whispered, willing her to get up from the floor,  
recovered and no longer in danger. He could barely make out what was  
going on in the chamber.  
  
"How's it going?" The croaky voice beside Teal'c was barely audible  
under the sound of the wind which was increasing by the second in the  
chamber. Teal'c turned to look at O'Neill. "There is no change," he  
replied. And then he saw the movement. At first it was slight.  
Carter's fingers twitching. Then she moved her head almost  
imperceptibly. Teal'c's spirits rose.  
  
"I believe that it is working, O'Neill" he whispered. O'Neill closed  
his eyes, a feeling of relief flooding his system, acting as an  
anaesthetic and a narcotic in the same wave of elation.  
  
As Carter began to lift her head, her eyes opening suddenly, Lya opened  
hers and stared ahead, not moving her arms from where they stayed  
outstretched.  
  
"NO!" Lya shouted loudly as she turned her head towards the source of  
the blue energy force. "You have no right to do this," she said loudly  
and, breaking her statue-like stance, she waved both arms in an arc and  
the blue light seemed to retreat back to its container faster than it  
had emerged.   
  
Carter raised her head for a second and then slumped backwards, her eyes  
closing once again.  
  
Lya put a hand to the floor and rose to her feet slowly, the energy  
seeming to have been drained from her very being.  
  
Teal'c rushed forward to help her, gazing with concern at his helpless  
friend.  
  
"Their deceit knows no bounds. They tried to use me as a vessel for one  
of their own to inhabit. I broke the link before they could achieve it.  
They were not enabling my healing power, they were using it for their  
own ends, channelling their very essence through me." Lya sighed as she  
rose to her feet. "It seems I must do this on my own after all," she  
said.  
  
"You do not appear to be strong enough," Teal'c observed.  
  
"I am stronger than you think, Teal'c," Lya said, smiling lightly.  
"Lift the Major to me, Teal'c"  
  
Teal'c bent and lifted Carter to Lya's level and she placed a hand on  
Carter's chest. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. After what  
seemed to Teal'c to be an eternity, Carter's chest heaved suddenly and  
she took a gasp of breath. He looked down to watch in fascination as  
the wound which gaped beneath her torn uniform closed and healed over.  
Apart from the enormous tear in the fabric, there was no sign of injury.   
  
Lya dropped to one knee and gasped for her breath. "Bring O'Neill to me  
at once," she ordered.  
  
Teal'c placed a disorientated, semi conscious Carter back on the ground  
and moved O'Neill to within Lya's grasp.  
  
She raised her head to meet O'Neill's eyes. In a low voice she  
whispered to him.  
  
"I have taken some of their energy to boost my own. However, once you  
are healed I will not have enough strength to protect us. You must do  
it, O'Neill. You must return Nafrayu to my people," she said.   
  
"We never leave one of our own," O'Neill said through a strangulated  
gasp of pain.  
"And you're one of our own," he added.  
  
Lya reached out and touched his arm. "O'Neill, beware the androids,"  
she said and then put her hand across his shoulder, closing her eyes.  
  
O'Neill felt the glow flow across his system as the healing process  
started to take place, then he watched as Lya slumped backwards and was  
lifted to her feet by Teal'c.   
  
"It is done," she said softly and stood impassively watching the chamber  
as it hummed, the energy beams beginning to dance and snake across the  
ceiling of the chamber, their knowledge that she who they sought so  
desperately to use for their own ends was temporarily out of their  
reach.   
  
Eager, thirsty for the knowledge that the Nox possessed, the Gatekeepers  
were infuriated at their inability to invade the slight woman who had  
stood before them. Their rage was growing.  
  
"Daniel, we're leaving," O'Neill shouted as he pulled a stunned Carter  
to her feet and raced for the entrance to the main chamber. Teal'c had a  
protective arm around the small figure of Lya as they moved swiftly  
away.  
  
Then the androids made their move.  
  
  
oOo  
  
  
The dull interior of the ship was alleviated only by the golden panels  
on the wall. The sparseness lent it no feeling of comfort.   
  
"We have removed the Goa'uld who roamed the exterior of the city and  
tried to escape through the Stargate. It is the Nox's wish that they be  
sent to the Tok'ra for removal of their symbiots is it not?"  
  
Thor looked at the viewing screen. "The request is clear. Send the  
Goa'uld to the Tok'ra. Destroy the city of Salus once the signal is  
given. The System Lord, Sokar is our prisoner and is awaiting final  
sentencing from the Nox once they have finished here. We must await the  
signal."  
  
The Asgard Mother Ship flew low across the planet terrain until it  
reached the limits of Salus.  
  
"You have destroyed the three transportation devices?"  
  
"It is done," Thor replied and sat back to wait further instructions  
from their allies in the city below.  
  
oOo  
  
  
  
Ventra and Pilar moved towards the group as it made its way towards the  
far side of the chamber.  
  
"You cannot escape Salus," Ventra said solemnly.  
  
"Wanna bet?" O'Neill replied. "You got an aggression chip too, like  
your little buddy here? Or something else you wanna tell us?"  
  
Pilar put his head on one side and stared at Lya and Nafrayu.  
  
"We would let your people go, O'Neill, if you will hand us those who  
call themselves Nox."  
  
O'Neill laughed loudly. "What, you want to experiment on them too? You  
people are sick. I thought you guys had some sort of a rebellion going  
here. What happened, chickened out?"  
  
"For all the intelligence that your species possesses Colonel O'Neill,  
we are saddened that you do not realise what Salus is about. What we  
are about," the android added.  
  
"You're more than androids, aren't you?" Daniel said as he held Nafrayu  
firmly by the hand.  
  
"You have guessed what we are?" Alura said as she moved to stand next to  
the two male androids.  
  
"You're the Gatekeepers aren't you?" Carter stated flatly.  
  
"Intelligence and beauty. We thought to use you as my host, Major  
Carter, but we knew that a species possessing both beauty, intelligence  
and certain other talents, far above what humans possess, would soon be  
ours. A pity for you were a close second to Lya." Alura smiled.  
  
"Yes, essentially we are the Gatekeepers. The essences, or life forms  
which you see in the chamber, these are our parents. We are their  
children. In the very real sense of the word. Our parents knew that  
they were barren. That we were the only remaining survivors younger  
than they were . What you were told about Salus is true. For the most  
part. We left out only what we did not want revealed. What suited our  
purposes to tell you, we did." Ventra took a step forward and Teal'c  
instinctively moved Lya behind him.  
  
Ventra smiled. "The Nox possess all the qualities we need to become  
sentient human beings once more. We no longer wish to remain in these  
bodies, these shells. Our parents downloaded our memories, our feelings  
and the will to survive into these bodies. We cannot have children of  
our own, and we can never die. We wish to discover what our parents  
once knew. What life is like outside of our own world. Once we have  
these bodies we will leave our world and our parents will leave too.  
Forever. We will destroy the chamber which holds their very beings.  
They want to die. They are tired of being what they are."  
  
"So immortality not cracked up to be what they thought it would be?  
Tell Sokar that," O'Neill said mockingly.  
  
"The System Lord provided us with a service. He destroyed those of our  
kind who wanted to remain here. Those who did not approve of our plans.  
Those who were not as we were. He systematically alleviated us of a  
problem."  
  
"And that would include Mafus? That why you didn't want us to  
intervene?" O'Neill asked.  
  
"Mafus was beginning to have doubts about our plans. As a Gatekeeper he  
was the weakest of us. I knew that eventually he would tell you our  
plans. We could not allow that. His sacrifice, which he was not  
expecting, served a greater purpose. As predicted, the Nox have come to  
us."  
  
"Only one of them," Daniel pointed out. "You took the boy from their  
world."  
  
"Yes, the boy was a wonderful lure. It brought us you, the human race,  
which we knew to be a great adversary for the Goa'uld and it lent  
credence to our need to ask you for help and so finally entice the Nox  
leader to our planet. Do you not think that all that has happened did  
not happen on purpose, O'Neill? Everything that has passed here has  
passed for a reason. This is now the end." Pilar reached his hand  
towards Teal'c. "Let us have the woman and we will let you leave. We  
will enable the Triumvirate so that you pass swiftly to your own home  
world unharmed."  
  
Teal'c held Lya behind him.  
  
"You lied to us. How many stories did you think we would believe before  
we finally found out the truth?" Carter said with feeling.  
  
"We sought to invade your thoughts with many versions of the truth so  
that in turn the truth would become blurred. By feeding you many  
versions, you failed to work out that we were lying. We succeeded  
through subterfuge."  
  
"You'll never succeed," O'Neill said and stepped forward.  
  
"You are foolish and compassionate humans. We will destroy you." Alura  
stepped forward towards him, her hand raised. An arc of blue energy  
surged up her fingers and remained at the finger tips waiting for her to  
strike at one of them.  
  
The voice echoed from around the chamber.  
  
"Children who would be Gods, cease what you are doing."  
  
Alura, Ventra and Pilar spun as one to look for the owner.  
  
As they turned around and around their faces registered first disbelief,  
horror and then anger at the intrusion.  
  
From the shadows walked SG-1's rescuers. First one, then two and then  
a dozen Nox walked from the shadows and stood in a circle around the  
chamber. They raised their arms in unison and in seconds the energy  
which remained within the androids' grasp had dissipated and vanished  
altogether.  
  
Lya moved out from around Teal'c, throwing him a grateful glance for his  
protection, and held a hand out for her son to join her. Nafrayu  
disentangled his hand from Daniel's and joined his mother as she walked  
across to greet her people.  
  
"My husband?" she asked, as she took the hands of a woman Nox who bowed  
before her.  
  
"He awaits you on the Asgard ship, Lya. He coordinates the operation  
with Thor."  
  
Lya turned to the three androids silently. "You were given a chance to  
redeem yourselves. Your wish to leave this place is granted. You will  
be taken by the Asgard and your memories and feelings will be removed.  
You will be placed in a facility where you will do good for eternity.  
Your wish to become sentient and finally die however, is not granted.  
Your parents' wish to die is however granted."  
  
Lya turned to O'Neill. "Colonel O'Neill, my people hold you and your  
team in high regard. You will be transported to Thor's ship where your  
own medical staff are waiting to look after your needs. You will then  
be returned to your home world."  
  
"And this place?" O'Neill asked curiously.  
  
"It is to be destroyed. We, as you are aware, are not a people of  
violence. We merely act in the interests of peace. The remaining  
energy of those who built this place will be destroyed along with the  
entire city of Salus. Its memory will no longer burn as a place of  
evil. It will simply cease to exist."  
  
"What about Sokar?" Daniel looked curious.  
  
"I have plans for him. It is best that you do not know of them," Lya  
said, her words final.  
  
oOo  
  
  
Salus exploded beneath the Asgard Mother Ship in a display of fireworks  
and pyrotechnics which entranced those who watched.  
  
"Your wound has healed completely, Sam," Janet said as she passed her  
friend a new t-shirt and jacket to wear. "Your only problem now is that  
you need some rest and I wouldn't mind giving you a plasma infusion when  
we get home. Lya might be able to repair broken tissue and organs, but  
she can't replace blood and you lost one heck of a lot."  
  
Carter smiled ruefully. She felt none the worse the wear for her  
encounter with the staff blast wound, other than tiredness and for some  
reason which she didn't want to voice to Janet an emotional turmoil  
which she could only put down to the tussle she'd had with Jolinar's  
memories. "How's the Colonel?" she asked as she pulled the t-shirt over  
her head.  
  
"He's cranky as usual but what's new. His shoulder's a bit stiff but  
like you he's got no tissue damage at all. I'd sure love to be able to  
do what they do," Janet muttered.  
  
"Lya seemed exhausted by it all," Carter commented.  
  
"She's resting with her husband right now. Teal'c said they need to  
meditate to renew themselves. Something he'd know about of course,"  
Janet said smiling and patted her friend on the arm. "When you're  
ready, join us on the main bridge. When we're all there, Thor's going  
to send us home."  
  
Carter eased the stiffness out of her shoulders and arms and stretched  
them above her head, trying to iron out the kinks in her stiff muscles.  
She smiled as her Commanding Officer and Daniel walked into the room.  
  
"How's life, Carter?" O'Neill said casually as he sat on the end of her  
bed and assessed his officer's condition.  
  
"Actually fine, Sir. How's yours?" she replied, smiling secretly.  
  
"Oh, you know, not drawing the old disability pension yet, you know."  
  
"Sam, what do you think Lya has in mind for Sokar?" Daniel said as he  
walked to the small porthole type window which looked out onto the  
planet below.  
  
Carter shrugged. "Beats me. The Nox aren't a violent people, but I can  
imagine that Sokar's not high on the list of people they'd care about  
looking after. My hope is they send him somewhere to rot for the end of  
his days," she said with feeling.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't worry too much about that," O'Neill said and smiled, his  
eyes glinting dangerously.  
  
"You know!" Daniel declared and turned away from the window.  
  
"Thor and I might have had a meaningful conversation or two, you know  
friend to friend," O'Neill said and feigned disinterest.  
  
"You have to tell us," Carter said and jumped down off the bed, moving  
towards him threateningly.  
  
"Whoa, you have to guess.." O'Neill said edging towards the door. "No,  
guys wait..I can't tell you..wait."  
  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
  
Sokar stood, a lonely figure in a bleak landscape. He wrapped his cloak  
around him and surveyed the scene which greeted his eyes as he was  
deposited on the planet surface and left. He knew he recognised the  
terrain but he couldn't quite grasp from where. The silence was eerie,  
threatening almost. Then he saw the fence. It was tall, electrified.  
The landscape stretched out beyond the fence into the distance. But  
there was no distance, no end to the flat, uninteresting plain. There  
had been structures on this planet, that he could tell. He looked at  
the flattened ground on either side of him and a smaller flattish oval  
surface. He tried to remember, but couldn't. The memories seemed to be  
far out of his grasp.  
  
Then the creatures came. At first all he could hear was the leathery  
beating of wings. At first it might have seemed as though he were about  
to become an inhabitant of a world where at least there might be some  
creatures he could kill for food or creatures perhaps who would provide  
him with companionship.  
  
But then they appeared, and he screamed inside.  
  
Dark shapes, winged and hideous. They descended from the sky in the  
east. As each hit the fence in a howl of rage, Sokar shrank back  
towards the other side. And then he remembered when he had been here  
and what had been here. But they were no longer here.  
  
The Gates had been removed.  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
